A Nova Era da Magia
by alfred32
Summary: História Original - O véu da realidade esta enfraquecendo, a magia esta voltando ao mundo e irá se relacionar com o melhor da tecnologia futurista. Confira o surgimento desse novo universo inspirado em vários jogos de RPG. Essa é uma saga épica centrada em mais de um personagem principal. No melhor estilo Game of Thrones.
1. Nova Era

**Nova Era**

Um véu místico esconde a existência do imaterial. Há milênios o véu da realidade era fraco e a humanidade vivia em contato com a magia. Com o passar dos séculos o véu foi ficando mais forte, sem mais contato com o sobrenatural o homem trocou as maravilhas pela razão. No entanto uma nova era se aproxima e com ela o fim do véu. A magia e o sobrenatural irão voltar e se unir as maravilhas da ciência futurista criando um novo mundo cheio de possibilidades!

* * *

**Miguel**

Assim que se levanta da cama ele vê uma janela na parede do seu quarto que não estava lá antes. Sem pensar a respeito, até porque enquanto se dorme não há opções a serem tomadas, apenas se segue em frente, o garoto pula a janela, passando primeiro sua perna direita e depois a outra. Apesar de ser um movimento tão simples o garoto só conseguia realizar tal feito em seus momentos de sonho. Um motivo que transformou essas ocasiões em algo tão especial.

O cômodo a qual o garoto se encontrava agora, a sala de estar da casa, até lembrava um pouco o equivalente do "mundo real", mas era ligeiramente diferente. Mudanças sutis, a sala era um pouco mais comprida e mais estreita, os móveis estavam organizados de uma maneira diferente, além de ter um ou outro detalhe da decoração alterado, um vaso de cerâmica em um lugar da estante que deveria estar vazio, um tapete vermelho ao invés de um roxo... A estante onde ficava a televisão, os DVDs e os enfeites ao invés de estar localizada em uma parede estava em outra. Na versão do sonho a estante ficava na parede mais longa, fazendo com que tal estante parecesse mais comprida que a versão real. A casa estava cheia de gente, rostos que não eram familiares, mesmo assim o sonhador não estranhou. A final aquilo era um sonho, coisas incomuns são normais ali.

Sem saber como, o sonhador chegou do lado de fora da casa. A versão onírica não tinha nada a ver com a material, a casa no sonho era branca e muito grande, parecendo uma casa de veraneio, já a material era azul e pequena, com a pintura da fachada precisando de retoque ao contrário da versão idealizada que tinha uma pintura perfeita. A casa onírica não tinha grades nas portas e janelas, já que não deveriam ter muitos ladrões nos sonhos, ao contrário da versão material. Na rua do lado de fora da casa a estrada era larga, havendo muito verde ao redor, em nada parecia com o bairro popular onde o sonhador vivia onde havia ruas estreitas e casas coladas uma ao lado da outra. Assim como o lado de dentro da casa a rua estava cheia de gente. Não tão lotada que não desse para andar tranquilamente sem se esbarrar, mas ainda assim podia se dizer que estava bem movimentada.

Dentre as pessoas que estavam andando na rua o sonhador foi em direção de uma especifica. Não que tivesse feito isso por um motivo especial, estava só seguindo o script do sonho. A mulher tinha pele clara e o cabelo cacheado castanho, a parte direita do seu corpo estava queimada, mas isso não assustou o sonhador, já que ali as coisas mais absurdas podiam ser vistas com naturalidade. A mulher falou com ele, mas o rapaz não conseguiu se lembrar da breve conversa após ela ter terminado. Só se lembrava da informação que havia recebido. A mulher disse que merecia seu destino e por isso estava indo ao inferno. O sonhador olha para trás e vê uma figura cinza, parecendo um vampiro, morder o seu ombro. Não havia dor, nem sangue.

De repente o garoto sonhador não se encontrava mais na rua ou perto da sua casa. Parecia estar em uma casa de show chique onde para se entrar tinha que subir um lance de escadas. Assim que a pessoa entrava na casa dava de cara com o palco, mas para ver os músicos era preciso olhar para cima, pois esse palco, que ficava ao lado da escada de entrada, era bem alto. O sonhador não chegou a discernir qual era o estilo de música da banda, já que não ouviu música alguma, a banda era formada por um guitarrista, um violinista e ao fundo um baterista e um violoncelista. A formação era estranha, parecia ser uma do tipo bem experimental, do tipo que o sonhador gostava.

O salão de dança era grande e comprido, as paredes do local eram douradas. Ninguém dançava, pois um homem com um microfone na mão pediu a palavra e foi fazer um tipo de discurso no centro do salão. O sonhador viu seu pai que começou a falar sobre ele, incluindo seus pontos positivos e decepções.

Aquele salão foi deixado para trás, como em um passe de mágica, o sonhador agora se encontrava de volta em sua casa. Uma garota conhecida sua cozinhava algo e perguntava se o sonhador queria que ela preparasse alguma coisa para ele comer. Uma pergunta que seria meio estranha se fosse feita no mundo desperto, já que aquela menina não era nada sua e não era assim tão intima.

Houve mais "cenas" naquele sonho, mas a memória do sonhador não conseguiu agarrá-las. O rapaz acabou se esquecendo delas logo após terem se passado poucos segundos de acordado. Desperto, o garoto tinha que lidar com sua dura realidade. **Miguel Santana** tem quatorze anos. Bem magro, seus joelhos chegavam a ser ossudos, sua pele era clara e seu cabelo era de um tom de castanho que se aproximava ao de louro. O garoto seria um adolescente como tantos outros se não fosse um detalhe. Um acidente. No ano passado ao brincar em um rio o menino teve a péssima ideia de dar um salto para impressionar seus amigos. Miguel cai na água de cabeça e para sua infelicidade aquele ponto do rio era bem menos fundo do que ele imaginava. Com o choque Miguel perde os sentidos e quase se afoga, sendo resgatado por pouco. Ele não dizia isso ao seu pai, pois não queria fazer com que sofresse, mas as vezes ele xingava internamente o homem que o tirou da água e que salvou sua vida. As vezes morrer afogado parecia uma opção melhor do que viver prisioneiro do próprio corpo. Miguel a partir daquele acidente não conseguiu mais mover os braços e as pernas.

Miguel vivia com o pai, **Jorge Santana**, que era policial. Como não podia cuidar do seu filho vinte e quatro horas por dia Jorge pagava uma enfermeira particular para tomar conta do garoto enquanto ele tinha que ficar ausente. O salário que Jorge recebia não era muito, por isso ele tinha que se virar para pagar as contas e proporcionar o mínimo de conforto a Miguel. Jorge sentia que seu filho era um rapaz triste. Jorge via a tristeza de Miguel como um sinal de fracasso. Um fracasso como pai. Um fracasso como marido. A mãe de Miguel ainda era viva, mas saiu pelo mundo abandonando tudo e ninguém parece saber onde ela foi parar.

- Então, garoto, gosta de circo? - Tornar a vida de Miguel mais agradável era tarefa árdua. Qualquer saída de casa era quase uma batalha. Para trocar a roupa do rapaz dava um pouco de trabalho e tinha que se ter todo o cuidado para ajeitá-lo em sua cadeira de rodas, isso era o mínimo. Qualquer saída tinha que ser feita tendo alguns dias de planejamento. Por isso qualquer passeio era muito bem recebido, seja lá para onde fosse. Miguel não era muito fã de circo, mesmo assim ficou animado com a ideia. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar olhando para o teto do seu quarto ou ficar assistindo a TV. Após banho tomado e roupa trocada, a enfermeira ajudou Jorge a por Miguel na cadeira, uma tarefa que demorou alguns minutos. A cadeira de rodas que o garoto usava era especial para tetraplégicos, bem acolchoada e com protetor de pescoço.

**Le Grand Guignol**, Miguel ficou interessado no circo só de ouvir seu nome. Se perguntava que tipo de espetáculo se chamaria "O Grande Chifre". Detalhe que passou despercebido por grande parte do publico, já que poucos falavam francês. O circo ficava localizado em uma área nobre da cidade, era grande e as estruturas montadas ao redor eram bem modernas. A grande maioria das pessoas que andavam por lá, que iam assistir ao circo, se vestiam muito bem e eram muito bonitas, pareciam ser no mínimo de classe média alta. O circo parecia ser bem caro e logo quando entrou na área externa Miguel se perguntou quanto seu pai tinha pago por aquele passeio. Em frente a tenda do circo havia alguns estandes que vendiam camisas, bonés e DVDs com a marca Le Grand Guignol. Jorge levou seu filho para olhar os estandes, mas não comprou nada. Era tudo muito caro. Jorge compraria pipoca, mas para Miguel comer ele precisava receber a comida na boca algo que odiava fazer em publico.

- No início da humanidade o véu da realidade que cobria o mundo era fino fazendo com que o contato com o sobrenatural fosse mais intenso, antigamente a magia era forte. Mas isso foi passado. O mundo mudou, o homem trocou as maravilhas pela razão, o véu da realidade esta mais forte do que nunca. Mas isso irá mudar quando a magia voltar ao mundo criando uma nova era.

O apresentador era um anão vestido todo de vermelho, com direito a cartola e paletó. Após sua introdução o show teve início. Seguiram-se duas horas de malabarismo, contorcionismo, ilusionismo, palhaços... O espetáculo era de se encher os olhos, fazendo com que por um breve momento Miguel se esquecesse dos seus problemas e mergulhasse em um mundo de magia induzido pela fala do anão. Jorge olhou para expressão de seu filho e notou maravilhado as reações do garoto ao show. Aqueles pequenos momentos de alegria valiam ouro, principalmente porque eram muito raros e estavam ficando cada vez mais escassos. Quando o show acabou Miguel ficou com um desejo de continuar, mas já era grande o bastante para entender que não podia mais ficar ali. Pai e filho voltaram para casa e ainda animados foram conversando sobre o circo durante todo o caminho.

* * *

**Evandro**

Ele estava vestindo sua roupa de trabalho: terno, gravata, calça social. Roupa impecável para impressionar. Cabelo bem cortado, passado gel. Ele olha para o espelho e ao encarar seu reflexo chega a dar risada, achando graça da própria transformação ao longo dos anos. Desde quando era jovem e havia formado uma banda Punk até agora, em que largou a música para se tornar pastor. Porém não pense que sua conversão foi movida pela busca de elevação espiritual, não passou de pura necessidade mundana. **Evandro Martinez** nunca teve o que as pessoas chamariam de emprego convencional. Aos dezoito anos montou uma banda chamada **Mucosa Cerebral**, em que ele era o baixista. Levando em conta seu estilo bem underground o grupo atingiu um bom sucesso comercial, fazendo turnê inclusive no exterior. Evandro permaneceria na banda até hoje se não fosse por uma briga com o produtor e o vocalista fazendo com que Evandro fosse retirado do Mucosa praticamente aos ponta pés. Com quase quarenta anos de idade Evandro não era qualificado para muita coisa, interrompeu seus estudos no ensino médio e nunca foi muito bom em estudar. Evandro chegou a temer ter que trabalhar com "emprego de pião", apelido que ele dava ao tipo de trabalho que não exigia qualificação, mas que era muito cansativo e braçal. A oportunidade veio de maneira inesperada, através de um convite feito por um amigo do tempo da escola. - Você é bom com as palavras, é extrovertido. - Disse o tal amigo. - É só disso que você vai precisar. Com pouco tempo de treinamento você ficará pronto. - Evandro cortou o cabelo de uma maneira bem careta e tirou os piercings. O baixo e o amplificador foram deixados em um canto qualquer da casa e substituídos por uma bíblia, que ele levava para tudo que era canto embaixo do braço.

Evandro agora estava no púlpito, a frente de um grupo de dezenas de fieis que assistiam a sua pregação com muita atenção. O pastor usava sempre um tom de voz alto e a música ao fundo, manipulada pela equipe de sonoplastia da igreja, acompanhava seu tom de voz. Quando ele aumentava o tom o som de fundo aumentava junto. Isso era um dos truques usados para influenciar emocionalmente as pessoas presentes. Dois fiéis acabaram por cair em um choro incontrolável acreditando que foram de alguma forma tocados por alguma força sobrenatural. Isso não era o caso, era apenas um efeito psicológico natural e nada especial.

Chegou o momento mais esperado da noite, Evandro chamou um fiel para se levantar e se juntar a ele, era a hora da cura. O fiel escolhido era um jovem com problema de pele, com marcas por todo o corpo, inclusive no rosto. Evandro pôs a cabeça em cima do garoto e falou qualquer coisa sem sentido. O jovem caiu para trás como se tivesse sido acertado por um choque intenso. No chão ele ficou se tremendo por alguns segundos. Um efeito tão violento que até impressionou Evandro e ainda mais as pessoas que assistiam. - Puta que pariu, que merda eu fiz? - Pensou o pastor. Com o pouco de empatia que ainda tinha Evandro segurou a cabeça do garoto com receio que ela batesse no chão. De repente o fiel para de se debater, ainda respirando forte ele se levantou. - É um milagre! - O jovem gritou, a plateia acompanhou a euforia dele e a igreja se tornou estrondosa.

Quando a confusão inicial apaziguou Evandro olhou para o rosto do fiel em questão e teve uma estranha impressão. Parecia que as marcas que afligiam sua pele estavam levemente reduzidas. Evandro desviou o rosto e pensou em outra coisa. - Calma, rapaz, não acredite na própria mentira.

* * *

**Ariel**

As pernas andavam em uma esteira, seus passos eram tão iguais que chegava a atrapalhar, qualquer mudança na velocidade o fazia perder o equilíbrio e tombar. As pernas não eram humanas, mas sim robóticas. O autômato não tinha uma forma humanoide, na verdade era basicamente uma caixa com duas pernas com formas bem rústicas. O robô era ligado a vários fios que o conectava a um terminal que enviava os comandos. Um movimento simples como andar exigia uma programação incrível.

Do outro lado da sala um grupo de jovens estudantes assistia os passos da máquina com empolgação. O projeto deles estava progredindo. Quando o teste encerrou os jovens ficaram eufóricos, comemorando bastante. Aquilo era o trabalho de mestrado do grupo, que era formado por cinco pessoas entre vinte e trinta anos. Dentre esses estudantes estava a mais jovem do grupo e também a única mulher, **Ariel Andrade**.

Ariel tinha vinte e um anos, desde jovem ela era fascinada por tecnologia e acabou optando por se formar em uma de suas áreas de estudo, no caso a robótica. No mundo há um estereotipo que esculacha as mulheres que optam por estudar exatas, Ariel em nada tinha a ver com ele. Era muito feminina e bonita, fazendo com que se tornasse a "princesinha" das classes onde cursava. Seu cabelo era curto e sua pele negra. Seu cabelo era crespo e ela fazia questão de mantê-lo natural, se negando a usar muitos produtos nele.

O celular de Ariel começa a tocar uma balada Pop da década passada, alguém estava ligando para ela. A moça atende a chamada e se afasta dos seus colegas para fugir do barulho que faziam. - Alô? - No outro lado da linha uma voz familiar, o homem nem precisou se apresentar, pois ela já sabia quem era. **Vitor Almeida** tinha sessenta anos, desde muito cedo se enveredou na politica e conseguiu um grande avanço na carreira, assegurando uma cadeira no senado, com a benção de um partido importante. Vitor era padrinho de Ariel e devido sua posição se tornou um contato muito importante e que naquele instante estava revelando seu valor.

- Ariel, conheço uma agência governamental que esta precisando de profissionais na área de robótica. Advinha qual nome veio em minha mente?

- Sério, dindo?!

- Soube que você esta precisando de emprego, que tal? Eles pagam muito bem. Nada mal para início de carreira, né?

- Mas não precisa de concurso, não?

- Até precisa, mas não se preocupe com isso. Dou um jeito para empurrar seu nome e você não vai precisar nem fazer prova. - Nem precisa dizer que esse "empurrãozinho" é totalmente ilegal. Geralmente Ariel era contra esse tipo de coisa, mas aquilo era tentação demais para ignorar. Ela não iria deixar passar uma oportunidade dessa só por causa de algum código ético.

- O que eu preciso fazer?

- A empresa se chama **Cyberdine**, ela esta situada no Amazonas. Já até comprei sua passagem, você viaja no sábado. - A notícia pegou Ariel de surpresa, tanto é que ficou sem conseguir falar por alguns segundos. - Ariel? Você ainda esta aí?

- Sim, dindo.

- Então esta confirmado, né? Você vai querer o emprego mesmo?

- Claro, dindo!

Ariel interrompeu os estudos do seu mestrado sobre os protestos dos seus colegas de projeto, porém ela não arredou. Não podia dar as costas para uma oportunidade como aquela que com certeza mudaria para sempre sua vida. Na madrugada de sexta-feira para sábado Ariel estava no avião viajando rumo a uma nova fase para sua vida. O voo durou duas horas, ao chegar no aeroporto a moça ficou surpresa por ver seu padrasto, ou dindo como ela gosta de chamar, esperando por ela. Ariel foi recebida com um abraço caloroso, há muitos anos os dois não se viam, naquele tempo Ariel ainda era uma adolescente.

- Meu Deus, mas você se transformou em uma mulher e tanto!

- Obrigada. - Disse Ariel meio sem jeito. - Não esperava te ver aqui, pensei que você estava em Brasília.

- Tirei alguns dias de folga, passei aqui só para te ajudar a se familiarizar com a cidade. - Ariel tinha separado o dinheiro para o táxi, porém não vai precisar usá-lo. Ela acabou pegando uma carona no carro alugado do seu padrinho. Vitor dirigia um Sedan prateado. Ele acabou levando a moça para uma propriedade sua, uma casa bem localizada e bonita, apesar de não ser muito grande. - Não se preocupe com aluguel, essa casa eu tinha comprado há alguns anos e nunca cheguei a usá-la direito. É sua. - Ariel regalou os olhos, por essa não esperava.

- Nossa, dindo. Obrigada.

A moça entrou na casa carregando suas malas, Vitor ia na frente, ele abriu a porta da casa e mostrou o lado interno. A casa era toda mobilhada, Ariel não conseguia imaginar algo melhor. Era tanta coisa boa acontecendo de vez que até ela ficou meio desconfiada. - Deve ter alguma pegadinha. - Pensou.

- Toma aqui sua chave. - Vitor entrega a chave da casa na mão de Ariel. - Tenha uma boa noite de sono, amanhã eu te levo a Cyberdine. - Os dois conversaram mais um pouco, trivialidades para porem as novidades em dia. Vitor vai embora deixando Ariel sozinha em sua nova casa. Agora que não tinha mais ninguém perto dela a moça pode extravasar todo o seu contentamento. Ela gritou, pulou, agradeceu aos céus... No fim o cansaço venceu e ela se jogou na cama, dormindo com a mesma roupa que usou no avião.


	2. O Começo

**O Começo**

**Jorge**

Jorge Santana estava no banco do carona, seu colega, **Eduardo Suzart,** dirigia a viatura. Eduardo era dez anos mais novo que Jorge, não media mais do que um metro e sessenta e cinco, mas tinha os braços bem definidos o que marcava presença. Os dois vestiam a mesma roupa, uma calça preta e uma camisa branca, por cima da camisa usavam um colete escrito Polícia Civil nas costas. Os dois se dirigiam até o local de uma ocorrência, enquanto não chegavam os dois conversavam.

- Como vai o seu filho? - Perguntou Eduardo a Jorge, fazendo referência obviamente a Miguel.

- Na mesma. - Respondeu Jorge em tom de desanimo. - Semana passada eu levei meu menino para o circo. Valeu muito a pena.

- Poxa, cara. Que legal. Mudando de assunto: você se lembra do meu primo, o **Duca**?

- Sim, o que é que tem?

- Se lembra do problema de pele dele? Pois bem, ele recebeu uma cura de um pastor e você não vai acreditar o quanto ele melhorou. Não quer tentar levar seu menino para essa igreja? Vai que dá certo.

Jorge era um homem prático, não acreditava em milagres. Estava procurando as palavras certas para negar a sugestão sem ofender o amigo. Optou por mudar bruscamente o andamento da conversa. - Ouvi falar de uma empresa que trabalha com tecnologia, a Cyberdine. Eu li um artigo que ela esta planejando lançar no mercado equipamentos que revertem várias deficiências. Prometeram até uma coluna mecânica para os paraplégicos. Tenho fé que dentre alguns anos Miguel vá poder voltar a andar graças a isso.

- Daqui a pouco você vai se deparar com ciborgues na rua. - Eduardo acreditava mais no pastor que operava milagres do que em avanços tecnológicos revolucionários.

A viatura estacionou na frente do local da chamada. O prédio era bem pequeno, só tinha quatro andares, era situado em um bairro popular. A pessoa que fez a ligação estava os esperando na calçada, um homem de cinquenta e poucos anos, calvo e gordo. O cidadão nem deu boa noite aos policiais, estava muito nervoso para ter esse tipo de cuidado. Foi logo guiando-os até o último andar, no apartamento onde morava sozinho. Sua casa havia sido invadida. Porém o invasor não deveria ser uma pessoa normal. Não levou televisão, dinheiro, nada de valor. Atacou a cozinha. Muita bagunça, comida espalhada pelo chão. Um ladrão faminto? Como manda o protocolo Jorge vistoriou todos os cômodos da casa com sua arma em punho. Só quando se assegurou que não havia ninguém na casa escondido foi que ele começou a averiguação. A porta da frente não foi forçada, mas o dono do apartamento jurou que mais ninguém tinha uma cópia da chave. A hipótese mais forte surgiu quando Jorge percebeu que a janela da sala estava destrancada. Será que o invasor entrou por aí? Jorge perguntou se a vítima havia trancado essa janela antes de sair da casa e só deixado aberta quando voltou. O homem não respondeu, só deu um tapa na própria testa. Como se tivesse percebido que fez uma grande besteira.

- Puta merda! Mas como o filho da puta conseguiu subir tão alto?

Jorge olhou pela janela e constatou que era possível a escalada de alguém por ali. Haviam muitos pontos de apoio que facilitavam. Era preciso porém muita coragem para se arriscar tanto só para assaltar uma geladeira. - Deve ser drogado. - Pensou o policial.

Jorge e Eduardo acompanharam a vítima até a delegacia mais próxima para registrar um boletim de ocorrência. Prometeram averiguar o caso e até colocaram uma ronda no bairro para garantir que isso não mais acontecesse. No entanto nada foi solucionado. Não encontraram o invasor e com o passar do tempo, menos de duas semanas, o caso foi esquecido e até a patrulha deixou de fazer a sua ronda.

Em um prédio abandonado que ficava não muito longe do local onde houve a invasão um sujeito esquisito proclamou moradia. Ele não era como os vários mendigos que invadem esse tipo de lugar para se abrigar do frio. Ele era muito diferente deles e não permitia mais ninguém no seu território. Dois que tentaram viver ali foram rechaçados. Um posto para correr, o outro teve um destino pior encontrando o seu fim. O lugar fedia, era muito sujo e escuro. Dava até para ouvir os ratos caminhando de um lado a outro. Apesar de ser inóspito a figura gostava de lugares assim, com pouca luz, fechados. Ele não era um ser humano, estava mais próximo a um monstro. Não tinha olhos para ver, sua pele era cinza. Sua grande boca quando aberta revelava dentes pontiagudos que lembravam os de um vampiro. Não usava roupa alguma, mas também não tinha órgãos sexuais para proteger. Suas mãos eram desproporcionalmente grandes, possuindo nos dedos grandes garras que além de letais eram muito úteis para outras funções. Como escalada.

* * *

**Vitor**

Vitor Almeida acordou cedo aquele dia, antes das seis da manhã já estava de pé. Ele não precisava levantar a essa hora, pois estava de folga, mas esse era um habito difícil de vencer. Vitor estava em uma cidade pequena situada no Amazonas que se chamava **São Jorge**. Não havia muita modernidade nela, nada de cinema, shopping, casas de show ou qualquer desses prazeres da vida urbana. São Jorge tinha apenas um atrativo, uma empresa que apesar de servir ao governo nacional tinha um estranho nome estrangeiro, a Cyberdine. Tal nome exótico foi imposto, pois ela era uma espécie de convênio entre vários países, apesar disso não havia investimento privado. As sete da manhã Vitor já estava vestido, respeitando seu cargo de senador, estava trajando uma roupa impecável. Não iria realizar nenhum trabalho oficial naquele dia, mas não achava de bom tom ser visto em uma empresa, mesmo apenas como visitante, de modo desleixado. Vitor tinha uma casa em seu nome naquela cidade, mas estava dormindo em um quarto de uma pousada. Isso porque a propriedade não era mais dele, ele a havia cedido para sua enteada, Ariel Andrade. A boa vontade que Vitor tinha para com Ariel em nada tinha a ver com o fato dele ser seu padrinho ou por ter sido um grande amigo do suposto pai da moça quando este ainda era vivo. A ligação dos dois era mais forte. Há um ano Vitor fez uma descoberta, a mãe de Ariel lhe fez uma grande revelação. No início ele não quis acreditar, mas depois de olhar para o rosto da garota no aeroporto não teve como negar, Ariel tinha muitos traços dele. Era de fato sua filha.

As oito horas da manhã Vitor pegou seu carro alugado e foi até a sua antiga casa, que cedeu a Ariel. Só foi preciso uma buzinada para que ela aparecesse. A moça já o esperava na porta. Ela estava vestindo uma saia que ia até o joelho e uma camisa feminina que lhe dava um ar todo de secretária. Estava comportada, mas muito bonita. Vitor abriu a porta do carro e ela entrou. Dez minutos depois e os dois já estavam entrando na área da Cyberdine. A empresa era enorme, tinha vários prédios em seu nome, sendo que alguns lembravam instalações de fábricas. A distância entre os prédios era tamanha que muitos funcionários andavam de um ao outro em pequenos carrinhos que lembravam os usados em jogos de golfe. Vitor estacionou o seu veículo na frente do prédio do setor de RH, ele não entrou, mas desejou toda sorte do mundo a sua "enteada".

O primeiro dia em qualquer trabalho de empresas desse porte é sempre igual. Não há tarefas a realizar, por enquanto não, um funcionário mais antigo introduz os novatos as dependências mais importantes enquanto explica sobre a missão da empresa e coisas do tipo. Ariel e mais um grupo de cinquenta pessoas das mais variadas idades, sexos, raças e níveis sociais acompanhavam um homem magrelo, de cabelo ralo e que andava meio curvado. O bendito homem ia falando sobre a empresa enquanto mostrava alguns setores, o passeio se revelou bem demorado, custando uma manhã inteira. O que chamou a atenção de Ariel e dos demais foram os laboratórios. Só pelo que Ariel podia ver havia vários equipamentos modernos que mesmo ela se mantendo atualizada constantemente não sabia que existiam. Autômatos com forma quase humana e de tamanho natural guardados nos cantos da sala. - Será que são operacionais? - Se perguntava a moça.

Outro detalhe interessante da Cyberdine era o compromisso com o bem estar dos seus funcionários, haviam várias salas de lazer criadas para diminuir a tensão dos trabalhos. Havia mesas de ping pong, totó e outros jogos do tipo. O refeitório tinha vários tipos de comida e o que era melhor, tudo de graça.

O mais surpreendente porém foi mostrado no fim do passeio, veio na forma de um homem de trinta e poucos anos bem vestido e de porte altivo. Ariel olhou para ele e imediatamente o achou bem atraente. O terno que usava o deixava ainda mais imponente.

- Quero apresentar a vocês o diretor da Cyberdine, **Eric Washington**. - Disse o guia. - Ele foi o primeiro a testar nossas próteses. - Prótese? Ariel olhou o homem de cima a baixo e não viu nenhuma imperfeição em seu corpo, muito menos um membro artificial. Eric foi saldando os novatos com apertos de mão. Quando chegou a vez de Ariel ela percebeu. Sua mão direita tinha um tom meio azulado e seu toque não era normal. A moça ficou impressionada, pois aquela era a prótese mais perfeita que ela já tinha visto. Seus movimentos se possuíam alguma limitação eram imperceptíveis.

* * *

**Antoine**

**Antoine Pierre **acabou de sair de uma apresentação, o resultado como sempre foi tão bom quanto o esperado, mesmo assim ele e sua equipe não deixavam de ficar contentes. Antoine nasceu com Acondroplasia, uma doença que provoca o tipo mais comum de nanismo. Seus braços e suas pernas são desproporcionalmente pequenos se comparado a sua cabeça que é um pouco grande. Nascido em uma família pobre de uma região rural da França, Antoine não tinha muitas expectativas de progresso. Sua vida mudou quando o Le Grand Guignol passou em sua cidade. Para sua sorte na época o circo era pequeno e precisava de novos membros. Um anão naquele ambiente era muito bem vindo. No início ele fazia papeis humorísticos em meio aos palhaços, mas com o passar do tempo foi ganhando importância e hoje além de ser apresentador, nos bastidores cuida de boa parte do lado financeiro do espetáculo, era também o dono majoritário do Le Grand Guignol. Estudioso, é fluente em cinco idiomas incluindo o inglês, o russo, o alemão e o português. Antoine tinha um camarim só seu, seu status permitia isso, era um trailer que ficava no fundo da tenda do circo. Para chegar a porta, mesmo a altura sendo baixa, havia uma pequena escada com quatro degraus para facilitar sua vida. A maçaneta não ficava no meio da porta, mas sim um pouco abaixo. O trailer foi feito sob medida para ele. O lado de dentro mais parecia uma casa de boneca. Mesas, bancos, armários... tudo feito tendo em vista seus noventa e cinco centímetros.

A primeira coisa que Antoine fez lá dentro foi tomar um banho, depois mudou de roupa. Trocou suas roupas vermelhas chamativas do show por umas mais comuns. Ainda era cedo, onze horas da noite, ele planejava assistir um pouco a televisão antes de dormir. O anão deita na cama e já ia ligar a TV com seu controle remoto quando ouve uma batida na porta. - Pode entrar! - O homem que entrou no trailer não foi feito para aquele ambiente, era muito alto para se sentir confortável. Era jovem e bem musculoso, ainda vestia a roupa do show, uma calça brilhante e uma camisa ao "estilo Aladdin" que deixava o peito quase todo de fora. - O que foi, **Neville**? Algum problema?

- Pai, ontem aconteceu algo intrigante! Quero dividir isso contigo. - Neville e Antoine são um caso bem interessante. Como não herdou a doença do pai Neville pode crescer sem que nada o impedisse, e como cresceu, com dezessete anos o garoto já havia atingido um metro e oitenta, quase o dobro do tamanho do pai. Aos treze o garoto já conseguia carregar o seu velho no ombro. O papel do adolescente nas apresentações é de trapezista, foi treinado desde criança para isso o que o transformou em um artista excepcional.

Neville pegou um baralho de tarô e o arrumou em cima da cama, várias fileiras de nove cartas, formando setenta e oito ao chegou a revirar os olhos, não estava interessado em brincadeiras naquele momento. - O que foi, garoto? Acha que tem talento para cartomante?

- Só escolha uma carta.

Para se livrar logo do seu menino Antoine aceita entrar no jogo e pega uma carta qualquer, a carta em questão tinha a imagem do enforcado, um homem de cabeça para baixo que é mantido no ar por uma corda que o puxava pelo pé direito. - Sim? Vai me dar uma explicação pseudo-exotérica agora?

- Pegue outra. - Antoine assim o fez, tirou do meio do baralho uma outra carta do enforcado. Algo estranho, pois ali não deviam ter cartas repetidas.

- Você bagunçou meu tarô, menino?!

- Só pegue outra.

Antoine, meio desconfiado, puxa outra carta. De novo acaba com um enforcado nas mãos. Faz isso mais três vezes e obtém o mesmo resultado. - Mas esse tarô só tem essa carta! - Neville pegou "os enforcados" da mão do seu pai e os colocou de volta a formação de cartas sobre a cama. Após revirar as cartas anteriormente escolhidas pelo seu pai elas passaram a mostrar resultados diferentes.

- Garoto, você esta aprendendo ilusionismo também?!

- Não, pai. Juro que não tem truque nenhum. Eu não fiz nada. Fui usar o tarô com uns amigos, só de brincadeira, e o resultado foi o mesmo. Acho que esse baralho é mágico.

Antoine riu da hipótese proposta pelo filho. - Você pode ter o tamanho de um homem, mas ainda pensa como um menino. - Antoine recolheu o baralho espalhado em sua cama e o organizou em sua mão. Depois guardou as cartas dentro da gaveta de um criado mudo. - Vá dormir, você tem treino amanhã de manhã. - Neville vai embora descontente com o parecer de seu pai. Assim que seu filho foi embora do seu trailer Antoine pega de volta o bendito tarô e repete a jogada. Por mais que tentasse só conseguia tirar a mesma carta. O enforcado.

- Será que já começou?! - Antoine volta a guardar o tarô e vai até uma estante que ficava do outro lado de seu trailer, próximo ao chão havia um livro de capa dura que tinha uma aparência bem medieval ou, se você gostasse dessas coisas, de RPG. Não havia titulo nem ilustração na capa. Era um livro único. As páginas foram impressas com técnicas bem antigas. Apesar de velho o volume era legível e não demostrava sinal de desgaste.

Antoine estava empolgado, pois não esperava viver o bastante para acompanhar o início da nova era, uma era onde o véu da realidade que cobre o mundo irá deixar de existir, sendo reveladas coisas fantásticas. Antoine foi instruído sobre esses eventos quando entrou no circo, pelo homem que o contratou, o antigo dono do Le Grand Guignol. No início ele se mostrou cético, mas lhe foi revelado em suas várias viagens alguns pontos da Terra onde o véu já mostrava sinal de fraqueza, Antoine viu maravilhas que derrubaram seu ceticismo inicial. A magia, o sobrenatural, o espiritual, o fantástico... Essas coisas eram todas reais e estavam prestes a voltar ao mundo. Seu tarô funcionar era um sinal, se o véu se mantivesse ainda forte aquele jogo não passaria de cartas sem nenhum valor pratico. - Isso deve estar acontecendo no mundo todo! - Pensou o anão. Curas milagrosas e vidências mentirosas passarão a ser verdadeiras. Seres que povoavam apenas o imaginário popular começarão a andar entre nós. Civilizações místicas antigas serão encontradas. Poderia esse ser o início de um mundo novo, mas para ter certeza disso Antoine precisaria primeiro de uma confirmação. E essa confirmação ele não encontrará nas dependências do seu circo, mas no lado de fora.

Antoine abre o livro em uma página especifica. Já sabia para aonde ir.


	3. Na Natureza Selvagem

**Na Natureza Selvagem**

**Faraji**

**Faraji** tem trinta e seis anos, é casado e tem um filho de dez anos para sustentar. Suas costas estão acostumadas a carregar peso, desde os oito anos ele trabalha carregando coisas, seja na feira ou em expedições, como era o caso agora. Exercer essa atividade por tantos anos cobrava um preço. Faraji constantemente sente dores na coluna e na batata da perna direita. Um primo seu inclusive ficou entrevado por causa disso. Sua família dependia de seu trabalho por isso Faraji continuava com ele ignorando a dor. De pele bem negra e cabelo raspado, Faraji era alto e magro, apesar de bem forte. Na maior parte do tempo ele trabalhava como pescador, porém, de vez em quando aceitava servir como "burro de carga" para gringos que desejavam conhecer a floresta. Ele odiava aquele trabalho, odiava ter que se sujeitar àquela gente. Mas ele não tinha opção, os europeus pagavam bem. Faraji vive na Libéria, em uma vila de pescadores bem pobre. Essa vila ficava dentro de uma região de floresta tropical. A mata local atraia muitos pesquisadores internacionais, e esses pesquisadores pagavam bem por ajuda nativa. Faraji estava no meio de uma floresta quente com uma mochila absurdamente grande nas costas, atrás dele mais quatro conterrâneos estavam na mesma situação. Logo a frente andava os cientistas holandeses: um velho ruivo, uma jovem loura e dois homens que pareciam ser irmãos. Liderando o grupo um homem negro, alto e musculoso agia como guia. Ele tinha um jeito que Faraji achou estranho, não parecia ser africano. Durante a caminhada, que era bastante longa, Faraji tentava não olhar para loura, mas por mais que tentasse seus olhos teimavam em se virar para sua direção, principalmente na área da cintura para baixo. Faraji não tinha a mínima ideia do que os gringos estavam querendo encontrar na mata, e nem fazia muita questão de descobrir. Só achou curioso alguns comportamentos. O velho, por exemplo, por três vezes capturou insetos com um pote de vidro. - Que gente doida! - Pensou. Já a loura tinha o entusiasmo de uma criança pequena quando coletava algumas flores. Nesses momentos ela tinha que se agachar e Faraji redobrava seus esforços para resistir a tentação.

O sol estava se pondo, o primeiro dia da expedição tinha chegado ao fim. Era o momento de se armar as barracas. Advinha para quem sobrou fazer esse trabalho? Faraji e seus quatro companheiros armaram quatro barracas, os cientistas e o guia iriam dormir nelas, sendo que em uma a loura dividia com um dos cientistas mais jovens. Os liberianos que carregavam as bagagens tinham que dormir no relento, pois não tinha barraca sobrando para eles. Para eles foi disponibilizado sacos de dormir. Apesar de não ter que se deitar no chão duro o saco não era muito grosso por isso algumas pedrinhas que ficavam em baixo incomodavam. Durante o sono Faraji tinha que acordar várias vezes e mudar de posição, pois a parte do seu corpo que ficava em contato com o chão reclamava.

**Ariaan** tem doutorado em biologia com especialização em insetos. Sua paixão começou muito cedo, desde criança adorava brincar com animais, aos dezoito anos decidiu transformar seu amor em profissão. Hoje com quase setenta anos Arjaan tem vários artigos publicados em revistas cientificas importantes além de alguns projetos em andamento. Dentro de sua barraca o biólogo ao invés de dormir gastava a noite examinando os espécimes "interessantes" que capturou. Um deles, que chamava mais sua atenção, parecia uma formiga de seis centímetros com um ferrão de escorpião nas costas. O ferrão da criatura era diferente, no escuro ele emitia um brilho azul similar ao de vaga-lumes. - Mas que criatura é você, amiguinho? - Arjaan estava empolgado, ao que parece encontrou o que poderia ser um novo espécime.

**Kasper** e **Joris-jan** eram irmãos gêmeos, mas não univitelinos, por isso não eram idênticos apesar de muito parecidos. Os dois são recém formados em biomedicina, cursaram a mesma faculdade e dividiam quase todas as turmas. Nessa época os dois conheceram **Lieske** que cursava botânica. Os dois começaram uma guerra não declarada pelo coração da moça, Joris-jan se saiu melhor e hoje já até planeja casar com ela. Joris-Jan dividia uma barraca com Lieske. Kasper não conseguia ver o que estavam fazendo, mas pelos barulhinhos e gemidos podia deduzir. Naquele instante Kasper sentia uma inveja e uma raiva tremenda do irmão.

**Bill Thompson** tem mais de quarenta anos, mas possuía um corpo invejado por muito menino novo. Com uma carreira militar extensa lutou em várias batalhar pelo seu país, os EUA, até quando percebeu que trabalhar como mercenário rendia mais dinheiro. Hoje em dia Bill dispensou as metralhadoras e os coletes, até porque por duas vezes quase levou a pior. O trabalho de guia se mostrou mais lucrativo do que ele esperava e com a vantagem de que nesse trabalho ninguém tentava alvejá-lo. Sua experiência em sobrevivência em lugares inóspitos ganha com seus dias de exército se mostrou muito útil no novo emprego. Acostumado a dormir em qualquer lugar, Bill era o que melhor descansava dentre as pessoas do grupo. Dormia a ponto de roncar pesadamente e babar pelo canto da boca.

O sol ainda estava tímido no horizonte quando começaram a levantar acampamento. Faraji já estava desanimado só em imaginar ter que carregar novamente aquela mochila "maldita" nas costas. Quando terminaram de arrumar e guardar tudo tiveram uma constatação. Quem notou foi **Abdel**, um dos carregadores. Havia um companheiro de viagem a menos. - Cadê **Tacuma**? - O povo estava tão centrado em seus afazeres que não tinham notado o desaparecimento de um dos seus. Os holandeses e o guia não se deram conta por outro motivo, estavam pouco se lixando pelo bem estar dos nativos. Além do que para eles os carregadores eram todos iguais.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Bill a Abdel que pressentiu problema só por ver o grupo parado ao invés de carregando as mochilas.

- Tacuma sumiu.

- Não tem predadores nessa região e mesmo se houvesse se ele tivesse sido atacado nós ouviríamos alguma coisa. Ele deve ter voltado para a vila. Se ele não quer receber o pagamento é problema dele.

Faraji não ficou satisfeito com essa hipótese. Não fazia sentido alguém desistir após já ter chegado tão longe. - E quem vai levar a mochila que ele carregava? Nós já estamos com muito peso.

A expedição seguiu viagem, a mochila extra agora era carregada por Kasper que volta e meia trocava de lugar com seu irmão. Faraji não gostava de pensar daquele jeito, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir um pouco de satisfação ao ver um europeu levando a pior para variar. Como não tinha relógio Faraji não fazia a mínima ideia de quanto tempo já havia passado. Imaginou que já era mais do que meio dia, pois seu estômago começou a reclamar. O pessoal da frente parou de andar e Faraji começou a ficar animado pensando que fosse uma parada para comer. O motivo infelizmente era outro.

- Estou ficando maluco? - Perguntou Ariaan.

- Foi só agora que percebeu? - Respondeu Faraji em um tom bem baixo, para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Isso é uma arara?

A ave estava empoleirada em um galho de uma árvore, se exibindo bem a frente do grupo. Ela era linda, com penas vermelhas na cabeça e asas azuis. Indiscutivelmente era uma arara. - O que esse pássaro esta fazendo aqui? Quer dizer, eles só existem na América do Sul e Central, certo?

- Vai ver foi trazida para cá por um estrangeiro e acabou fugindo. - Respondeu Bill. - Acho que a gente devia continuar.

- AAAHHHH! - Todo mundo se virou em direção a Abdel por causa do grito inesperado que ele deu. O homem estava encarando alguma coisa na mata que mais ninguém havia percebido. Era uma figura sinistra que espreitava o grupo. Sumiu de vista tão rápido quanto surgiu.

- O que foi, tá maluco?! - Repreendeu Bill.

- **Asasabonsam**! Eu vi o Asasabonsam! - Faraji assim que ouviu aquilo pôs a mão sobre o próprio rosto, como alguém faz quando vê uma pessoa fazendo ou falando uma grande burrada. - Pronto. - Pensou Faraji. - Esses gringos já gostam de nos ver como atrasados e supersticiosos, depois dessa então. - A família de Abdel tem origem em Gana, naquele país há uma lenda de uma criatura similar a um vampiro que gosta de sugar o sangue de suas vítimas, o Asasabonsam. No topo de uma árvore, esse monstro, segundo a lenda, balançava suas pernas e agarrava a presa desprevenida com seus pés em forma de gancho. Ao ouvirem aquilo os holandeses disfarçaram um riso, o temor de Faraji tinha se confirmado.

A caminhada prosseguiu, o sol parecia mais inclemente e Faraji já começava a sentir um pouco de tontura. Passou-se quase duas horas quando o grupo voltou a parar. - Comida, graças a Deus! - Ainda não. Lieske ficou feito uma estátua olhando algo distante. Ela forçava bem a vista para tentar entender o que os seus olhos captavam ao longe.

- O que foi, amor? - Perguntou Joris-jan.

- Pensei ter visto alguma coisa.

- Que "coisa"?

- Não sei, pensei ter visto uma pessoa lá longe. - Lieske apontou para a direção onde pensou ter visto alguém. Todos começaram a tentar ver algo, não encontraram nada digno de nota. Mesmo assim alguns membros da expedição ficaram de orelha em pé. Abdel foi um deles. - Meu Deus! O Asasabonsam continua atrás da gente. Isso é um mau sinal!

- Olha, não comece! - Bill avançou na direção de Abdel com tanta fúria que por um momento Faraji pensou que o americano iria agredi-lo. - Ele que tente. - Pensou Faraji. Que já estava começando a sentir repudio por aquele homem.

O sol estava baixando, foi só quando começava a anoitecer que a expedição fez uma pausa e armou novamente acampamento. Faraji, Abdel e os outros dois carregadores, como no dia anterior, ficaram encarregados de arrumar tudo. Faraji já começava a ficar puto com isso. Endireitavam todas as barracas, mas só os "vida boa" usufruíam delas.

A noite, no relento, Faraji não conseguia dormir. Dessa vez nem era por causa do chão duro, mas sim por causa da escuridão e do medo que ela trazia. Ele não queria confirmar aquilo, nem para si mesmo, mas a história do Asasabonsam o estava perturbando. Qualquer pequeno ruído imaginário ou não já o deixava alerta. Naquele instante Faraji rezou para tudo o que era orixá e santo católico em busca de proteção.

A insonia de Faraji foi boa, pois ela o deixou alerta aos "intrusos" que invariavelmente apareceram. O homem se levantou de um pulo só quando viu uma sombra medonha entrando em uma das barracas. Ele não ouve nenhum grito, mesmo assim segue em frente, pois sabia que alguém precisava de sua ajuda. Armado apenas com uma pedra que achou no meio do caminho Faraji entrou na barraca e viu a coisa mais feia que já tinha visto na vida. O monstro estava em cima do velho Ariaan tapando sua boca para evitar que gritasse. O biólogo estava desesperado, mas não conseguia chamar por socorro, pois o monstro impedia. O Asasabonsam tinha o tamanho de um homem, mas não se parecia em nada com um. Sua pele era cinza e seu rosto lembrava um morcego, com direito a orelhas grandes e pontudas. Era uma visão terrível, pois ninguém esta preparado para encarar um morcego com aquelas proporções. Sem pensar duas vezes Faraji atira a pedra no rosto da criatura que solta o velho e cai para trás soltando um guincho agudo e irritante.

Os membros da expedição, todos eles, acordaram assustados ao ouvir o som do animal. Apesar disso não tinham ainda a noção do perigo, por isso saíram de suas barracas despreocupadamente. Só se deram conta do risco que corriam quando começaram a ser cercados por diversas criaturas morcego. O pânico assolou o acampamento. Pessoas corriam sem saber direito para onde deviam correr e algumas delas acabaram indo de encontro com os monstros. Dois carregadores morreram assim. Joris-jan no final se sacrificou para proteger Lieske colocando seu corpo na frente quando os Asasabonsam atacaram o casal. Ele foi levado, carregado pelos pés por uma criatura que espreitava em cima de uma árvore. A confusão só chegou ao fim quando Bill sacou um revólver e começou a atirar nos monstros. Conseguiu matar dois, o resto fugiu.

A expedição tinha se debandado. As barracas, os equipamentos e as mochilas foram deixadas para trás. No fim, vários metros de distância do ponto inicial, se reuniram Bill, Lieske, Ariaan, Faraji, Abdel e Kasper. Foram os sobreviventes. Ariaan só não sobrou porque Faraji o pegou pelo braço e não deixou de protegê-lo. Lieske estava desesperada pela morte de seu noivo, já Kasper não podia deixar de passar a oportunidade de consolá-la. - Pode deixar, irmão. - Pensou Kasper com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. - Eu cuido dela.

- Eu avisei! - Disse Abdel, em uma espécie de vingança pessoal já que ninguém queria acreditar nele e além disso fizeram troça. Aquele comportamento, porém, acabou por incitar uma fúria tremenda em alguns membros do grupo. Principalmente Bill. O americano, que já não gostava muito dele, pegou Abdel pelo pescoço de uma maneira que parecia que ia estrangulá-lo. Meio que por impulso Faraji age em prol do seu amigo e desfere um belo soco no rosto do americano, que acaba largando o pescoço de Abdel. O soco foi tão bem dado que até o punho de Faraji doía. Bill, que já estava enfurecido, estourou de vez e sacou sua arma.

- Calma, pelo amor de Deus, não vamos... - BLAM! Ariaan tenta por um pouco de bom senso na briga se pondo no meio dos dois. Não foi uma boa ideia, acabou recebendo o tiro que foi intencionado a Faraji. O velho cai duro no chão, morto. Lieske começa a gritar de desespero, já Abdel, Faraji e Kasper começaram a encarar Bill com tanta raiva que até mesmo ele ficou sem jeito.

- Ninguém se aproxima! - Temendo que o atacassem Bill tratou logo de brandir seu revólver na direção de todos. Caminhando de costas, para não perder ninguém de vista, Bill foi se afastando até sumir na escuridão da noite. Levando consigo a única proteção que tinham, sua arma.

Não havia tempo para chorar suas perdas, a expedição que agora foi reduzida a um quarteto se transformou em um grupo em fuga cujo a única meta era sobreviver. Faraji, Abdel, Kasper e Lieske continuaram viagem rumo a vila. Faraji, como era o que melhor conhecia aquela área, acabou sendo escolhido de forma natural como líder do grupo. Ele não queria dividir aquele conhecimento com os demais para não gerar ainda mais pânico. Aquela floresta tinha mudado. Há anos que ele trabalhava com expedições por aquelas matas e nunca havia ouvido falar em criaturas como aquelas. Além disso as plantas, as árvores e os pequenos animais estavam diferentes. Era uma diferença sutil que só quem morava ali por toda a vida iria perceber. O grupo caminhava com dificuldade, por sorte a noite era de lua cheia do contrário teriam que andar na escuridão total. A situação só melhorou quando o dia amanheceu. Estavam famintos e exaustos, mas ninguém queria parar.

Como ninguém estava muito interessado em conversas a mente de Faraji divagou um pouco. Ele se lembrou de uma história que sua avó contava quando ainda era pequeno. Sobre como o mundo iria mudar quando os seres mágicos de outrora voltassem. - Será que é isso? - Pensou Faraji. - Será que as lendas são verdadeiras?

- AAAAHHHH! - Lieske soltou um grito desesperado que fez todo mundo ficar alerta. Kasper tratou logo de protegê-la com seu corpo, os outros dois ficaram meio malucos tentando encontrar o que fosse assustador o suficiente para provocar tal reação. - Que coisa é essa?! - Lieske aponta para um animal estranho que caminhava a poucos metros do grupo. Parecia uma centopeia, mas suas pernas eram muito grandes fazendo com que seu corpo não roçasse no chão. Seu corpo era cilíndrico e de um vermelho intenso. A criatura era meio nojenta, mas não parecia dar sinal de que iria atacar.

Com um pedaço de pal que improvisou como arma Faraji ficou entre a centopeia e o restante do grupo. Ele não quis atacar o bicho, tinha medo de provocar algo pior. - Vamos, gente. Deixa esse negócio aí. - O quarteto seguiu seu rumo se distanciando do animal. Nem bem tiraram ele da mente e já se depararam com outra criatura esquisita. O animal parecia com uma arraia, com o adendo que voava bem alto no céu. Dessa vez ninguém ficou assustado, mas sim curioso.

- O que diabos esta acontecendo?! - Perguntou Kasper.

- Acho que morremos e estamos pagando nossos pecados no purgatório. - Respondeu Lieske. Desta vez foi Abdel e Faraji que tiveram que disfarçar o riso.

- Eu acho que estamos bem vivos. Do contrário não estaríamos tendo essa conversa. - Disse Abdel, que não acreditava em vida após a morte.

Como o grupo era menor do que inicialmente e não levavam nenhuma bagagem, a volta se mostrou bem mais curta. Antes do anoitecer daquele dia eles já tinham regressado a vila. No entanto o que encontraram não foi o que esperavam. Vários corpos jogados no chão de homens, mulheres e crianças. Foi um verdadeiro massacre. Preocupado, Faraji tratou logo de sair correndo em direção a sua casa, o restante do grupo o acompanhou mesmo sem terem entendido para onde ele queria ir. A porta estava aberta, assim que entrou Faraji procurou por todos os cômodos, não demorou mais que um minuto já que a casa era minuscula. Sua mulher e seu filho não estavam ali.

- **Ebenita**! **Machi**! - Faraji saiu de sua casa gritando pelos nomes de sua esposa e de seu filho. Kasper foi o primeiro a ficar alarmado com aquela atitude. - Cala a boca, homem! Quer atrair os monstros para cá?!

De uma das casas da redondeza saiu um velhinho que empunhava uma espingarda. Era um idoso de pele bem escura, magro e careca. Mal se aguentava em pé. Faraji foi correndo em sua direção e o agarrou pelos ombros, ignorando o fato que ele portava uma arma. - Cadê minha esposa?! Cadê meu menino?! Responde!

- Faraji, você vai acabar matando o velho! - Disse Abdel, que tentou puxar os braços de seu amigo para evitar que ele fizesse o pior.

- Eles chegaram de repente tarda da noite, eram tantos!

- Eles quem?!

- Demônios! Monstros com rostos horrorosos! - Abdel, Kasper e Lieske deduziram que o senhor estava se referindo às criaturas morcegos. Lieske começou a suar frio e a tremer. Kasper quis abraçá-la para fazer com que se acalmasse, mas ela se esquivou do gesto. - Muitos morreram, alguns se embrenharam na mata e uns poucos fugiram nos nossos barcos de pesca.

- E Ebenita e Machi? - Perguntou Faraji, que agora já havia soltado os ombros do velho.

- Eu vi Machi entrando em um barco, quanto a Ebenita eu não sei.

Faraji sentia aliviado por um lado, mas desesperado pelo outro. Por um lado teve a confirmação de que seu filho havia escapado, já o destino da sua mulher continuava incerto. Os sentimentos conflitantes fizeram com que ele colocasse as mãos na cabeça e começasse a chorar.

- Calma, vai dar tudo certo. - Disse Abdel na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

- A porra que vai!

- Não quero parecer insensível, mas como vamos sair daqui? - Perguntou Kasper.

- Na casa do meu filho há um rádio de longa distâncias. - Disse o velho. - Se eu soubesse mexer naquilo já tinha pedido ajuda.

- Eu sei usar um rádio. - Disse Faraji.

O velho levou Faraji até o bendito rádio. Os outros três ficaram ali mesmo esperando um resultado positivo. Faraji demorou umas quatro horas, já era noite quando ele regressou até sua antiga casa para conversar com os outros sobreviventes. A ajuda estava a caminho. Quando voltou Faraji ficou surpreso ao ver Kasper e Lieske carregando um homem morcego. O pescador tomou um baita susto, mas relaxou assim que percebeu que a criatura estava morta. Na certa um membro da vila havia abatido esse aí na invasão. - O que diabos pensam que estão fazendo?

- Temos que levar alguma prova. - Disse Lieske. - Ou você acha que irão acreditar em nós se aparecermos de mãos abanando?

Meia hora depois um barco militar atracou próximo a vila. Os soldados que se aproximaram viram um casal carregando uma maca improvisada. Por isso deduziram que um membro do grupo estava ferido, quando chegaram perto perceberam que não era bem isso. - Jesus! - Um dos soldados de tão assustado apontou sua metralhadora para o monstro, mesmo ele sendo apenas um cadáver.

- Calma, homem. Esta morto. - Disse Lieske.

- O que diabos é isso?!

- É o que queremos descobrir.

Todos embarcaram, o velhinho, Abdel, Faraji, Lieske e Kasper. Até mesmo o cadáver do homem morcego. Na manhã seguinte o grupo iria expor um alerta em uma conferência na embaixada holandesa e iriam responder algumas entrevistas. O mundo a partir daquele dia não será mais o mesmo.

* * *

**Bill**

Apesar de toda a sua experiência na selva Bill se encontrava naquele momento perdido. A floresta era densa e não havia nenhum ponto de referência pelo qual ele conseguisse se guiar. O soldado checa seu revólver, só restava uma bala. Ele pensou um pouco e achou melhor não gastá-la com o inimigo, mas sim com ele mesmo. Caso continuar vivo constituísse um prolongamento sem sentido de dor aquela bala poderia representar um "santo remédio". Com sede e fome, Bill gira o tambor da sua arma até não ter mais como saber aonde estava a sua última bala. Bill pressiona o cano do revólver na sua têmpora e pressiona o gatilho. Nada saí, apenas um som de "clique".

Bill guarda sua arma no coldre e volta a caminhar, mesmo sem ter a mínima noção de para aonde estava indo. Pouco depois ele começa a ouvir passos, como se alguém ou algo estivesse se aproximando. Ele se esconde atrás de uma árvore com sua arma em punho. Estava pronto para pegar o maldito Asasabonsam de surpresa quando no meio do ataque ele percebe seu erro de julgamento. Não era um monstro a espreita, mas sim uma mulher andando calmamente na floresta. Apesar de estar armado a moça não demonstrou medo ao vê-lo. Ela era linda e estava praticamente nua, como se fosse uma índia saída de um conto de fadas. Maravilhosa demais para ser de verdade.

Se guiando pelos seus instintos mais primitivos, Bill deixou sua busca pela sobrevivência de lado para dar ouvidos ao seu libido. Ele agarra a índia pelo braço e no mesmo instante ela perde o semblante calmo. Bill joga a índia no chão e monta em cima dela. Já estava abrindo o zíper de sua calça quando sente uma pontada nas costas como se fosse uma picada. A pontada era fraca, por isso Bill pretendia ignorá-la. Porém notou que seu corpo não respondia ao seu comando.

Bill caí de costas no chão e a índia sai de baixo do corpo dele, se pondo logo de pé. Sem que o soldado percebesse atrás dele um índio se aproximava segurando nas mãos um cano que mais parecia uma flauta. Essa "flauta", porém, não tocava melodia, soltava pequenos dardos envenenados. A índia abraçou o seu salvador e exclamou algo. Bill não entendeu nada, mas pela cara de brava que ela fazia aquilo deveria ser um palavrão. O casal indígena foi embora deixando Bill jogado no chão, paralisado.

Sem poder fazer nada Bill ficou assistindo o sol se esconder e o dia se transformar em noite. Era uma agonia muito intensa ficar imobilizado e consciente de tudo. Isso sem contar o terror. A floresta era cheia de perigos e Bill agora estava indefeso a todos eles. Após oito horas o soldado força seu pé direito e começa a sentir que sua paralisia estava cedendo. Ele já até começava a ficar esperançoso, mas sua alegria durou pouco.

- Que bicho é esse?! - Com horror Bill viu uma criatura estranha se aproximar sem poder fazer nada. Parecia uma centopeia gigante, mas suas pernas eram muito compridas e afastavam seu corpo do chão. O animal se aproximou do rosto de Bill e ficou o encarando por uns instantes. Ele rezou para que o bicho fosse embora, mas percebeu que suas preses não seriam atendidas quando a centopeia abriu a boca e mostrou várias fileiras de dentes. O ataque foi rápido, a mordida insuportável. A criatura triturava carne, ossos e dentes. Uma morte dolorosa. Enquanto morria Bill se arrependia por ter falhado na roleta russa.


	4. Mudança

**Mudança**

**Miguel**

Sua rotina era tão constante que ele nem sentia a diferença dos dias. As vezes estava em uma quinta-feira e ele pensava que já tinha chegado o fim de semana. Isso acontece quando não há diferença entre os dias. Como não trabalhava nem estudava todos eram iguais. João Santana, seu pai, até pensou em uma maneira de fazer com que ele retomasse os estudos, mas ainda estava analisando qual seria a melhor forma. Miguel Santana passava a maior parte do seu tempo assistindo televisão. Algo horrível. Uma coisa era você querer assistir um ou outro programa, bem diferente era assistir só porque não tinha outra opção a fazer. Para amenizar seu tédio havia as visitas dos seus amigos e primos que eram de grande ajuda. Porém eles não podiam fazer companhia o tempo todo. Geralmente apareciam duas vezes por semana, três se tivesse sorte.

Uma grande ajuda para amenizar o sofrimento de Miguel era a enfermeira que João contratou para cuidar dele. **Sintia** tinha trinta e dois anos. Por ser uma loura muito bonita, em outras circunstâncias Miguel iria adorar ter ela cuidando dele. No entanto naquele estado ele tinha perdido quase todo o libido que seria natural de sua idade, quatorze anos. O começo da relação dos dois foi meio estranha, Miguel não estava acostumado a ser tratado como bebê. Já que era preciso que alguém desse banho nele e cuidasse de todas as suas necessidades fisiológicas. No início Miguel se sentia muito constrangido, mas em menos de um mês se acostumou. Sintia com o tempo também se tornou uma grande amiga, ajudando inclusive nas horas mais difíceis quando a tristeza apertava mais forte.

- É um absurdo! Em que mundo vivemos?! - O apresentador gritava mostrando um falso sentimento de indignação. Miguel assistia um daqueles programas policiais que enchiam a TV com as maiores tragédias que se podia imaginar. - Mãe afoga o próprio filho na banheira! Onde já se viu isso?! Essa aí tem que passar no ferro!

- Credo, menino. Como você pode gostar dessas coisas?! - Perguntou Sintia a Miguel.

- É jornal, pô. Só mostra o que acontece. Paciência se só tem miséria, o mundo é assim.

- Não, o mundo não é assim. Você que se engana.

A televisão mostrava uma foto do bebê que havia sido assassinado. Não devia ter mais do que quatro meses, era bem gordinho e com um sorriso iluminado. Seria um bebê como qualquer outro se não fosse suas orelhas estranhamente pontudas.

- O menino nasceu com um problema nas orelhas. - Dizia o pai, em entrevista. - Por causa disso ela acreditava que o menino era do demônio.

- Religião fazendo mais uma vitima. - Comentou Miguel.

- Deixa de ser herege, menino! - Sintia se irritou e mudou o canal. Agora a televisão transmitia um jornal mais sério, que não era tão sensacionalista. A matéria estava na metade, mostrava uma imagem sendo gravada de helicóptero na qual exibia uma pegada gigante, lembrando a de um dinossauro, na areia de uma praia. No canto inferior da tela aparecia a frase: "mistério na Tailândia".

- O outro jornal era mais legal. - Sintia ignorou a opinião de Miguel e começou a assistir a TV com ele. Ela puxou uma cadeira e pôs ao lado da cama do garoto para que pudessem ver o programa enquanto conversavam.

- O que você acha que pode ser isso?

- Deve ser a coisa mais besta do mundo. O povo preferi acreditar nas hipóteses mais fantásticas, sendo que as verdadeiras quase sempre são as mais simples.

- Garoto, você é muito esperto para alguém da sua idade.

Os dois ficaram conversando até o fim do jornal, mais ou menos por meia hora, depois disso Sintia deu uma saidinha do quarto. Enquanto tomava conta de Miguel, de vez em quando ela parava uma hora ou duas para estudar um pouco os assuntos da sua pós-graduação. Ela nunca ia muito longe, ficava no máximo na sala. Qualquer probleminha com o garoto ela parava imediatamente os estudos e ia correndo resolver. A final ela foi paga para cuidar de Miguel, não para ler livros.

Para deixar a vida do filho mais confortável João pagou uma TV por assinatura. Já que o garoto não tinha muito com o que se distrair João achou que daquela forma iria ampliar um pouco suas opções. Após o jornal a televisão começou a transmitir um seriado épico de fantasia que era focado na disputa de várias famílias reais pelo trono de um reino fictício baseado na Europa medieval. Como era um seriado de TV paga voltado para o público adulto tinha muitas cenas de nudez. Um garoto nessa idade normalmente ficaria "animado" com elas, mas não Miguel. Quando o seriado mostrava alguma cena mais picante Miguel sentia tristeza, pois aquelas cenas faziam com que lembrasse que ao contrário dos garotos "normais" ele nunca que poderá fazer o mesmo. Namorar, casar e constituir família. Seus olhos ficaram um pouco úmidos e ele começou a fungar forte. Sintia notou que algo não ia bem e voltou para o quarto.

- Menino, o que foi?

- Nada, esta tudo bem. - Disse Miguel fazendo um sorriso forçado que deixava claro que estava mentindo.

Sintia já estava esperando por aquele momento de tristeza, até que demorou para voltar. A tetraplegia de Miguel era muito recente, apenas um ano, ainda não deu tempo para ele se acostumar com a ideia. A enfermeira cedeu seu lado profissional para um mais humano e se aproximou do garoto. Começou a fazer cafuné em sua cabeça enquanto ele chorava.

* * *

**Ariel**

As primeiras semanas de trabalho na Cyberdine foram mais fáceis do que ela imaginava. Algo que para alguns poderia ser visto como positivo para ela não era. Ariel Andrade estava descontente com suas funções que não excediam a de um estagiário. Se bem que ela não poderia reclamar muito, pois o gordo salário recompensava. Ariel era considerada a empregada mais bonita da empresa, o que não era motivo para se vangloriar, pois haviam poucas mulheres no quadro de funcionários. Ela recebia muitas cantadas, mas levava a maioria na brincadeira e acabava criando relações de amizade ao invés de românticas. Isso é, até quando se aproximou mais do diretor da empresa, Eric Washington. Ariel não demorou a perceber as segundas intenções dele. Ela resistiu, porém o jeitão galante de Eric acabou a conquistando. De início ela não queria saber de romance com um superior hierárquico, achava que poderia trazer algum constrangimento ou até mesmo um problema mais sério. Mal havia terminado o primeiro mês e Eric fez parecer que seus temores não tinham fundamento. Antes que percebesse Ariel já tinha aceitado um jantar regado a vinho e, posteriormente, passar uma noite no motel da cidade. Nessa noite, enquanto Eric descansava para tentar fazer de novo, Ariel ficou deitada sobre seu peito analisando sua prótese. Ela segurou seu braço direito mecânico e ficou apalpando em busca de alguma falha. Não encontrou nenhuma, era uma replica perfeita.

- Não é possível! Como conseguiram fazer algo assim?!

- Acho bonito esse seu fascínio por tecnologia. É difícil encontrar isso em uma mulher, principalmente uma tão bonita.

- Você sente? - Perguntou Ariel enquanto ia apertando com as mãos todos os dedos do braço mecânico de Eric.

- Claro, a prótese é ligada a minhas terminações nervosas.

- Mas por que nunca vi alguém usando uma dessas antes? A Cyberdine poderia muito bem acabar com os problemas de milhares de pessoas deficientes.

- Esse é o nosso projeto. Dentre alguns poucos anos amputação, paralisia, cegueira e surdez serão problemas do pássado.

Ariel arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca em forma de O. Eric achou graça da expressão da moça. - Quero te mostrar uma coisa. Mas você não vai poder contar a ninguém. É um segredo da empresa e corro o risco até mesmo de responder penalmente se isso de alguma forma vazar.

Ariel balançou a cabeça positivamente com muito afinco. Deixando claro que concordava com tudo. O casal pernoitou no motel e na manhã seguinte acordaram bem cedo. Foram direto para empresa. Alguns funcionários viram os dois chegarem juntos, não precisava de muito mais para que começasse o fuxico.

Eric levou sua amante até um setor afastado, que ficava no subsolo de um dos prédios. Era uma área muito restrita a qual Ariel não tinha acesso. Eric pôs o polegar de sua mão esquerda, que ainda era de carne e osso, em cima do leitor da porta fazendo com que ela cedesse e deslizasse suavemente abrindo uma passagem. O casal estava dentro de uma espécie de galpão que era tão grande que poderia facilmente abrigar um avião comercial lá dentro.

Ariel pôs as mãos na boca para abafar um grito. Era uma reação de medo instintivo ao ver um verdadeiro exército formado por manequins mecânicos. O galpão funcionava como um deposito onde eram guardados robôs de forma humanoide, mas que eram artificiais demais para se passarem por humanos. Seus rostos pareciam ser feitos de pele, mas nenhum tinha cabelo, os pescoços exibiam fios e engrenagens. O resto do corpo era totalmente metálico. Em seus peitorais estava impresso o número de série.

O galpão estava lotado, era uma multidão formada por facilmente mil deles. Eric puxou Ariel pelo braço para que ela os visse mais de perto. Ariel o acompanhou, mas ainda tinha um pouco de receio.

- O que é isso?

- A primeira geração de autômatos da Cyberdine. Serão usados na segurança publica, na construção civil, na medicina... As aplicações são infinitas.

- Você esta brincando, são só bonecos! Não é possível que sejam funcionais! Não existe robôs tão avançados assim. É impossível.

- É mesmo? **LK-4D4**, Dê três passos a frente.

O robô que tinha o número LK-4D4 escrito no peito se destacou da multidão ao se aproximar do casal dando os três passos ordenados. Por instinto Ariel agarrou com força o braço de Eric em busca de proteção.

- O publico em geral não tem acesso a essa informação, para que não seja gerado pânico na população. Os lideres globais já estão cientes de que o mundo mudou. Ninguém sabe o porque ou como. As leis que regiam nosso universo mudaram.

- Que papo maluco é esse?!

- Você esta certa, construir androides e ciborgues não era possível. Mas agora é. Isso tem a ver com as mudanças.

- Meu Deus! Deve ser o fim do mundo.

- Alguns acreditam que sim, outros acham que é uma dadiva. Que é um novo começo. Olhe para a minha mão! - Ao dizer isso Eric levantou sua mão direita, a da prótese. - Isso não seria possível se essas mudanças não acontecessem.

Ariel tentou vencer seu medo e se aproximou do robô. Com a ponta do seu dedo indicador ela tocou o peito do LK-4D4. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Seus sonhos adolescentes de ficção cientifica tinham se concretizados.


	5. Os Donos do Mundo

**Os Donos do Mundo**

**Vitor**

Já fazia semanas desde que Vitor Almeida tinha visto sua filha pela última vez, sentia muita saudade e sua vontade era de alguma forma recuperar o tempo perdido dos anos que passou negligenciando suas responsabilidades como pai por ignorância. Queria ligar para ela todo dia, mas tinha a impressão que esse comportamento não seria bem recebido. Ariel não sabia que Vitor era seu pai biológico, foi negada a ela o conhecimento daquela verdade e Vitor não sabia como a revelar sem causar algum dano. Ele tentava se ocupar com os problemas naturais de seu cargo político, mas não conseguia afastar sua mente dela. Eis que em uma manhã de domingo o senador recebe uma ligação inesperada do presidente. Era um chamado para uma conferência. Aquilo soava estranho, não que conferências fossem incomuns, mas não era usual o presidente ligar pessoalmente fazendo o convite. Haviam assessores e secretários que serviam para isso. A tal conferência seria realizada no Palácio da Alvorada, residência oficial do presidente da república. Não era o lugar mais utilizado para esse tipo de reunião, algo que fez com que Vitor torcesse a boca. O convite foi realizado as oito da manhã, a tal conferência aconteceria no mesmo dia, as duas da tarde. Vitor adiantou seus afazeres mais urgentes e se deixou livre um pouco antes do horário do almoço. Para ir até o Palácio da Alvorada Vitor pegou um carro oficial, não precisava dirigir, havia um motorista para isso. Em menos de meia hora ele tinha chegado. Dois funcionários que trabalhavam no palácio o acompanharam até a sala onde a reunião seria realizada. Vitor nunca havia visto aquela sala antes, era totalmente fechada, sem nenhuma janela, além disso Vitor identificou sistemas anti-espionagens como embaralhadores eletrônicos. Seja lá o que fosse discutido ali seria altamente sigiloso.

A sala era ampla, mais do que suficiente para acomodar os vinte e cinco presentes. Dentre eles, além do presidente, Vitor reconheceu alguns colegas senadores, quatro ministros e dois militares de alta patente. Os militares vestiam uniformes cheios de medalhas que Vitor não fazia a mínima ideia do que significavam. Os convidados ficaram acomodados em um sofá grande em forma de arco que era extremamente confortável. No meio da sala havia uma mesa com um retroprojetor antigo e vários documentos espalhados. As paredes eram bem alvas, ótimas para serem usadas como telas para as projeções. O presidente ficava na frente, em pé, como se apresentando uma palestra. Ao seu lado um homem que Vitor não reconhecia. Um homem bem idoso, que apesar de vestir o uniforme comum ao ambiente, paletó e gravata, usava uma corrente de metal com um medalhão na ponta que não combinava. Havia algo entalhado no medalhão, mas Vitor não conseguia distingui-las, pois eram um pouco apagadas.

O presidente mexeu no retroprojetor fazendo com que na parede aparecesse uma imagem tirada de satélite. A razão de se utilizar um equipamento tão antiquado era porque computadores não eram permitidos ali. Uma medida de segurança usada para evitar vazamento de informação.

- Essas imagens confirmam. Do dia para a noite duzentas e vinte e cinco ilhas e ilhotas surgiram no oceano. No mesmo instante cento e duas sumiram. Nessa "brincadeira" milhões estão desaparecidos, provavelmente mortos.

Vitor entortou a cara, o que o presidente dizia parecia absurdo. Ilhas não somem e surgem ao bel prazer. Ao menos não tantas. As bizarrices não pararam por aí, o presidente mudou a transparência e dessa vez a parede começou a exibir fotos coloridas de vários bebês com aparências estranhas. Orelhas pontudas, cores exóticas e até mesmo chifres. Vitor na mesma hora deduziu que aquilo deveria ser alguma montagem de mal gosto, porém espantava que todos as analisavam com seriedade.

- Ao menos 4.526 bebês vieram ao mundo com alguma "deformidade exótica" nesse último ano. Nenhum médico conseguiu identificar a razão disso. Os nascimentos ocorreram em países, culturas e níveis sociais bem diferentes, sendo difícil determinar qual seria o nexo causal.

Mesmo com o sofá confortável Vitor não conseguia ficar quieto, ajeitando sua posição várias vezes. Se sentia como sendo o único são em uma sala rodeada de malucos. Até torceu para que alguém entrasse na sala e dissesse que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira. Algo que, obviamente, não aconteceu.

A próxima projeção fez Vitor perder a compostura e começar a rir. Todos olharam para ele com uma expressão de reprovação, mas o senador não se abalou. - Pode nos dizer o que é tão engraçado? - Perguntou o presidente visivelmente irritado. O motivo do surto de Vitor foi a imagem de uma maca no necrotério contendo um homem horroroso com cara de morcego. Vitor pensou em programas sensacionalistas ao estilo de acredite se quiser. Não conseguia ver seriedade naquilo.

O presidente ignorou o comportamento de Vitor e continuou com a sua apresentação. - Muitas dessas criaturas foram encontradas em parte da África e no sudoeste asiático. Relato de espécimes de outros tipos foram relatados, mas ainda precisam de confirmação. Biólogos, engenheiros florestais, botânicos... Vários estudiosos e cientistas confirmaram que várias zonas naturais tiveram uma alteração estupida em sua biodiversidade. Novas espécies de animais foram registradas enquanto outras simplesmente desapareceram.

- É o fim do mundo. - Disse Vitor em tom de deboche. - O que significa tudo isso? Com todo respeito, vocês levam essas coisas a sério?

Ninguém se dignou a responder a pergunta de Vitor. O presidente prosseguiu enquanto o senador simplesmente cruzava os braços e ficava emburrado, como um menino pequeno que fora contrariado.

- A questão é, ao que tudo indica essas alterações bizarras no planeta estão apenas começando. Como vamos lidar com elas com o mínimo de perdas civis possíveis e sem desencadear o pânico?

Um dos militares se prontificou a responder a indagação do presidente. Ele era o mais velho dos dois, mas tinha um corpo em forma. Seu cabelo era grisalho e bem aparado, sua barba era um pouco grande demais para alguém na sua posição. - Mais do que com esses eventos temos que nos preocupar com a reação do publico. As pessoas hoje em dia trocam acusações de satanismo e feiticeira entre si sem nenhum motivo, imagina agora?

- Isso é fato. - Disse o outro militar. - Ouvi falar que os casos de assassinato de "bruxas" na fogueira no norte da Africa aumentou significativamente nesses últimos meses. Já pensou se essa "tendência" é importada para cá?

O presidente pôs a mão direita na testa, deixando claro que estava realmente preocupado. - Puta merda! O que a gente não precisa agora é de uma guerra religiosa!

A reunião prosseguiu, mas Vitor nem se preocupou em prestar atenção a ela, para ele tudo aquilo parecia um festival de loucuras. - Será que o governo nacional virou um hospício? - Se perguntava. Os discursos e indagações pareciam intermináveis, mas depois de uma tarde inteira chegaram ao fim. - Que bela perda de tempo! - As pessoas começavam a se retirar, Vitor praticamente correu até a saída, mas foi impedido pelo presidente que o chamou para uma conversa privada. Esperaram que todos saíssem e quando só restaram na sala Vitor, o presidente e o velhinho misterioso com um medalhão no pescoço é que começaram.

- É a primeira vez que você é convidado para uma reunião privada como essa, não é mesmo? - Perguntou o presidente.

- Sim. Vossa excelência, desculpe-me se eu agi de modo inapropriado. É que tudo isso... - Vitor fez uma pausa. - Foi demais para mim.

- Entendo, é comum seu tipo de reação quando se descobre que o mundo não é exatamente como se acredita que ele é.

- Não quero ser rude, mas acho que minha noção de mundo é muito boa, senhor.

- Será mesmo? Quero te apresentar o senhor **Kalevi**, nosso especialista em assuntos esotéricos. Ele é da Finlândia. - O velhinho apertou a mão de Vitor com tanta rapidez que o senador nem conseguiu evitar o gesto. Aquilo era outra novidade inesperada. Como se já não fosse ruim o bastante ver políticos gastando tempo com aquelas asneiras ainda tinha que aturar um "especialista" na área. Agora que Kalevi estava mais próximo Vitor pode ver melhor o que estava desenhado em seu medalhão. Era um triângulo com um circulo dentro. - Uma bobagem mística, claro. - Pensou.

- Sinto uma grande energia negativa! Alguém próximo a você corre perigo!

Vitor sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça, se prendendo para não dar uma resposta agressiva naquele que achava ser um charlatão. - Meu Deus! Aqui as coisas estão piores do que eu imaginava.

* * *

**Evandro**

Quando Evandro Martinez começou a trabalhar como pastor ele via sua função apenas como uma forma de ganhar dinheiro. Não estava ligando para fé, salvação nem nada do tipo. Sempre foi um homem pratico e nunca perdeu um minuto se preocupando com coisas que não fossem desse mundo. Todo dia ele entrava na igreja, subia no palco e representava um papel. Fingia curar alguma enfermidade ou expulsava espíritos ruins que nunca existiram. Apesar dessa conduta poder ser vista como imoral Evandro nunca sentiu remorso por ela. Isso é, até agora. Naquele instante um fiel subiu no palco, convidado para dar um testemunho. Evandro se lembrava dele, o rapaz havia aparecido em um culto há algumas semanas. - Podem me chamar de Duca, meus amigos me chamam assim. - Disse o garoto. - Eu sofria com marcas horríveis em minha cara. Olha só como eu estou! - O rosto do garoto não estava totalmente lisa, mas comparada a imagem da foto que ele segurava com orgulho nas mãos estava bem melhor. Em resposta a plateia gritou "aleluia" e "glória a Deus".

Duca não era o primeiro que testemunhava uma cura milagrosa ministrada por Evandro. Muitos outros haviam feito o mesmo. Alguns por terem sido pagos para dizer aquilo, outros porque tinham alguma enfermidade curada naturalmente com o tempo, mas que não sabiam disso. - O que esta acontecendo comigo? - Se perguntou o pastor. Ele já presenciara cenas semelhantes tantas vezes, porque só agora se sentia incomodado? Aquele sentimento que misturava culpa com vergonha foi tão forte que ao fim daquele culto Evandro tomou uma decisão que iria mudar sua vida.

- Você esta maluco?! Quer desistir agora? Quando o negócio esta crescendo tanto. - Ouvir a palavra negócio vinculado a algo que deveria não visar o lucro irritou Evandro. Algo inédito, antes ele não sentia aquele tipo de desconforto com isso.

- Rodolfo, você não sente um pouco de remorso pelo que fazemos? - Aquela igreja não era muito grande, mas já tinha duas filiais. **Rodolfo ****Assunção** foi seu idealizador, ele é quem nos bastidores administrava todas as operações e inclusive contratava os funcionários assim como os pastores. Foi Rodolfo que convidou Evandro a fazer parte da igreja anos atrás. Rodolfo e Evandro eram amigos desde os tempos do colégio, porém haviam perdido contato quando saíram da adolescência. Rodolfo fez faculdade de psicologia, Evandro formou a banda Mucosa Cerebral. Os dois só voltaram a se encontrar anos depois, quando Evandro havia sido expulso de sua banda e estava desempregado.

- O ser humano é movido pela constante busca da sensação de bem estar. Você acha que as pessoas que prestam algum trabalho solidário o fazem para ajudar os outros? Errado! Só fazem isso para fingirem que são "boazinhas", para se sentirem bem e se acharem melhor que os outros, nem que seja uma superioridade apenas moral.

- Sim? O que isso tem a ver com a nossa conversa?

- Tudo! Você não deve se sentir culpado pelo que faz. As pessoas vem aqui para comprar esperança, pouco importa se são verdadeiras ou falsas. Acorda! Toda religião ou instituição "altruísta" é movida por esse pensamento.

- Pode até ser, mas eu não quero mais fazer parte disso. - Após dizer aquelas palavras Evandro vira as costas para o amigo e vai embora. A partir daquele dia ele não pisaria mais em uma igreja, ao menos não como pastor. Naquela noite Evandro dormiria preocupado com o que iria fazer dali para a frente. Sem o dinheiro que a igreja lhe dava não tinha mais como se sustentar. Evandro voltou a estaca zero, na mesma posição que se encontrava quando saiu do Mucosa Cerebral. Apesar de por um lado ficar aflito devido a incerteza de como iria viver, pelo outro se sentia aliviado, pois não precisava mais enganar ninguém.

Evandro morava em um apartamento minusculo que ficava no quinto andar de um prédio de seis. O aluguel não era dos mais caros, mas agora que não havia mais fonte de renda era um problema. Ao menos com o dinheiro que tinha guardado dava para garantir no mínimo três meses. O apartamento só tinha um quarto e era pouco mobiliado. Só tinha o básico e olhe lá. Na sala, por exemplo, não havia sofá, mas sim algumas cadeiras de plastico, daquelas usadas em bar.

O ex-pastor estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu uma batida forte na porta. - Quem seria a essa hora? - Normalmente as pessoas interfonavam antes de fazer uma visita. Se bem que Evandro estava meio sonolento, não podia afirmar com certeza se já tinham interfonado e ele era que não havia percebido. - Existe campainha para isso! - Gritou Evandro enquanto se levantava da cama para atender o visitante inconveniente. Seja lá quem fosse ignorava a campainha e agredia constantemente a porta com batidas que ficavam cada vez mais urgentes.

Evandro estava há menos de dois passos da porta, já ia abri-la, quando a ultima batida o fez ter medo. De tão intensa a porta tremeu. Não havia olho mágico então Evandro não tinha como saber quem era. O ex-pastor pensava em ligar para a portaria e pedir ajuda quando na última investida a porta cedeu, abrindo com violência e quebrando a maçaneta. Não houve nem tempo de ver direito quem eram os invasores. Não que isso fizesse muita diferença, pois estavam todos vestidos de preto e usavam máscara. Eram três ao todo. Imobilizaram Evandro e puseram um saco em sua cabeça. Depois ainda golpearam sua nuca fazendo com que perdesse os sentidos. Ele só acordaria muito tempo depois em um local desconhecido.

O chão era duro, feito de pedra. Alguma coisa viscosa escorria por sua testa, ele passou a mão e percebeu que era sangue. Seu sangue. A cabeça doía, mas ela era a menor das suas preocupações. Após alguns segundos Evandro notou que não estava mais vestido. Em uma situação comum ele ficaria envergonhado, mas até aquilo parecia pequeno frente a tudo. A iluminação era péssima, a pouca luz era proporcionada por tochas penduradas. Evandro percebeu que estava dentro de uma cela, uma prisão cujo as paredes eram rústicas, feitas de rocha. Aquele cenário lembrava muito uma masmorra medieval. Tanto era que o ex-pastor chegou até a temer que houvesse morrido e aquilo seria o inferno. Aquela ideia foi logo descartada, se sentia muito vivo para acreditar nessa hipótese.

Evandro estava tão desesperado que demorou a notar que não estava sozinho. Havia mais uma pessoa que dividia a cela com ele. Uma mulher cujo a parte direita do seu corpo estava cheio de queimaduras antigas. Seus cabelos eram encaracolados e castanhos. Em outra circunstância Evandro até poderia achá-la bonita. Ela também estava sem roupa, mas ele estava temeroso demais para sentir qualquer tipo de atração.

- Que lugar é esse? - Perguntou Evandro.

- Você irritou quem não devia. - Disse a moça. - Aqui é onde eles jogam os indesejáveis. Os que sabem demais.

- "Eles" quem mulher?

- Os donos do mundo.


	6. O Retorno do Rei

**O Retorno do Rei**

**Antoine**

Na Suíça, no meio de uma floresta fria e desabitada, há um castelo que poucos conhecem ou sabem da sua importância. Ele existe desde os tempos medievais, de lá pra cá fizeram algumas reformas e muitas ampliações. Muito maior e mais confortável do que naquele tempo antigo, esse lugar vem acumulando uma enorme riqueza em conhecimento e cultura. Porém é reservado a poucos. Antoine Pierre queria visitá-lo antes, mas a turnê do Le Grand Guignol na América do Sul o impedia. Agora que o circo voltou a Europa ficou mais fácil. O anão para na entrada do castelo e fica um tempo admirando sua magnitude. Ele é atingido por uma leve nostalgia, se lembrava da última vez que entrou naquele castelo, na época Antoine ainda era um jovem matuto que não sabia nada da vida. O antigo dono do Le Grand Guignol apresentou o castelo a ele e o iniciou na ordem. A partir daquele momento Antoine descobriu que a magia e o sobrenatural eram reais e que algum dia irão voltar. Isso é se já não voltaram. Antoine acreditava que sim, aquela visita tinha o proposito de se certificar.

A porta dupla da entrada principal era enorme, com cinco metros de altura, não podia ser aberta por qualquer um. Havia um funcionário cujo a função era simplesmente essa. Abrir e fechar a bendita porta. Um homem enorme de musculoso, só assim para aguentar empurrar os vários quilos daquela porta de madeira maciça. Antoine encontrou sua primeira dificuldade antes mesmo de chegar perto da porta. - Malditas escadas! - Reclamou o anão. Os degraus eram muito altos e espaçosos para alguém com as pernas tão curtas como a dele. Subir um lance de quinze degraus se mostrou bem cansativo. Após vencida essa etapa Antoine agora tinha que bater na porta. Não havia campainha, preso a maçaneta se encontrava um arco grosso de metal que servia para fazer barulho ao se chocar contra a madeira da porta. Era outro desafio, por ser muito pequeno Antoine tinha que se esticar todo. Mesmo assim não conseguiu alcançar. Resolveu então berrar. - Abre aqui! - Após a quarta ou quinta chamada a porta recuou, permitindo sua entrada.

- Que merda, cara. Você quer me deixar congelar lá fora?

O porteiro não deu atenção a reclamação de Antoine, talvez porque não falasse inglês. Se limitou a apenas permitir a entrada do anão e fechar a porta logo em seguida.

O lado de dentro do castelo ainda era mais majestoso do que o lado de fora. O salão de entrada era enorme, pendurado nas paredes haviam vários quadros de artistas antigos, nos cantos das paredes podia se encontrar armaduras medievais e outros tipos de enfeites que nos levavam a uma outra época. Uma época de cavaleiros e guerras de espadas.

Aquele castelo pertencia a uma ordem chamada **Ordo Dracul**, cujo sua principal função era aguardar e se preparar para o retorno da magia ao mundo. Seus membros eram identificados através do símbolo que usavam, um triângulo com um círculo dentro. Antoine, por exemplo, usava o símbolo em todas as roupas que vestia, porém quase ninguém percebia. Estava desenhado em lugares não muito evidentes como em golas de camisa ou no canto das pernas de bermudas. Só quem sabia o que procurar notava que ele usava o símbolo. Uma verdadeira sociedade secreta, seus membros estavam nos mais altos escalões de poder das mais diferentes nações. Os draconianos passam tão despercebidos que nem os que acreditam nos poderes das sociedades secretas os conhecem. Seus membros riam das teorias da conspiração mais amplamente divulgadas, alguns deles inclusive fomentavam elas, criando uma espécie de rede de desinformação. Quem quer se manter escondido não deixa vazar informação que possa ser disponibilizada por sites amadores feitos por fanáticos. Ao invés disso usa esses sites para desviar atenção do que realmente importa. Enquanto o publico em geral fica se digladiando acusando uns aos outros por manipular a sociedade, a Ordo Dracul se mantém invisível, mas presente em quase todos os lugares.

O castelo funcionava um pouco como igreja, todos os domingos havia reunião de membros que discutiam algum assunto em pauta da atualidade. Antoine só participou de duas reuniões, quando estava se iniciando na ordem. Desde então só se interessou por voltar a participar agora. Pois queria saber se o momento que tanto esperava havia acontecido. A reunião só iria começar as nove da noite. Ainda era cedo, Antoine tinha tempo para dar um passeio na propriedade.

Como era uma traça, o lugar do castelo que Antoine mais gostava era a biblioteca. De tamanho colossal continha uma ampla variedade de títulos. Nela você poderia encontrar, por exemplo, a versão original de textos sagrados como a bíblia e o alcorão. Antoine achava impressionante o fato desses dois livros terem mudado tanto de uma tradução a outra. Além de vários livros místicos dos mais variados tipos havia também muitos científicos. Como cadernos particulares de pensadores como Leonardo Da Vinci. Havia lugar também para ficção, romances nunca publicados de artistas como Tolkien e H.P Lovecraft. Antoine gostava de ler sobre a quarta era da terra média que nunca veio ao conhecimento geral.

Perdido na leitura Antoine nem notou que o tempo havia passado. Ao olhar para o seu relógio de pulso ele se assustou com a hora. Estava dez minutos atrasados. Correndo o mais rápido que suas pequenas pernas permitiam ele chega até a sala de reuniões. Parecia uma igreja gótica, mas não havia bancos para as pessoas sentar. Os presentes formavam um grande círculo enquanto ouviam as palavras do orador. No meio do púlpito havia uma belíssima armadura dourada.

Dentre os rostos ali presentes Antoine podia ver vários presidentes e reis, inclusive de países em guerra, mas que ali pareciam esquecer suas diferenças.

- A era da magia começou! - Gritou o orador, um velhinho que usava um medalhão bufante pendurado no pescoço.

* * *

**Vitor**

- O que diabos estou fazendo aqui?! - Vitor Almeida estava indignado. Além de ter que aturar uma reunião no Palácio da Alvorada cheia de "absurdos", o senador foi praticamente forçado pelo presidente da República a participar de uma viagem até a Suíça. Usaram um jato particular da União. - Ótimo, gastando dinheiro público com asneiras! - Sem poder extravasar suas frustrações Vitor teve que aguentar cinco horas de voo acompanhado por um presidente que ele achava sem noção e um tal de especialista oficial para assuntos esotéricos que ele julgava ser o pior tipo de enrolador. Com horror Vitor se viu forçado a assistir a uma espécie de culto ministrado em um castelo que ficava no meio do nada. Para piorar ele reconheceu vários rostos famosos da politica internacional. - Será que o mundo todo ficou maluco?!

- A era da magia começou! - Kalevi parecia ser o líder daquela loucura, falando várias coisas que para Vitor não tinham o menor sentido. - O véu da realidade esta próximo a desaparecer, como na última era da magia que durou do ano vinte mil antes de cristo ao dez mil. A prova disso é que nosso líder pode finalmente se materializar no nosso mundo. - Começou um alto burburinho no salão, como se Kalevi tivesse falado algo de grande impacto. Vitor apenas revirou os olhos torcendo para que tudo acabasse logo.

O velhinho finlandês apontou para a armadura dourada e saiu da frente, como se apresentasse um produto impressionante que quisesse vender.

Silêncio.

Vitor sentiu um calafrio inexplicável e podia jurar que ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido que o alertava para sair dali. Apesar de seu sexto sentido gritar para que ele fugisse, seu senso de etiqueta social falou mais alto. Não queria irritar o presidente, por isso ignorou seu instinto de sobrevivência e permaneceu na sala. Um erro.

Uma fumaça de origem desconhecida impregnou na sala, se acumulando há poucos centímetros do chão. Como uma neblina estranha, os pés dos presentes se tornaram quase que invisíveis. A fumaça foi se concentrando, como se tivesse vontade própria. Ela foi se aproximando da armadura dourada e começou a preenchê-la. Após se unir a armadura, a fumaça começou a se solidificar. A fumaça agora tinha uma forma quase humana que vestia a armadura. A entidade tinha a pele roxa e orelhas bem pontudas. Após se materializar, o ser se levantou em toda sua glória com sua vestimenta imponente. Nesse instante todos os presentes se ajoelharam, com exceção de Vitor que estava amedrontado demais para poder se mover.

- AAAAHHH! - Desesperado, Vitor saiu correndo rumo a porta de saída. Porém, para sua infelicidade estava trancada por fora. O senador começa a agredir a porta em uma tentativa inútil de fazer com que abrisse. Para sua infelicidade, a criatura de armadura ficou interessada nele e começou a se aproximar. A medida que ficava mais perto o pânico de Vitor aumentava. - Sai daqui, Demônio!

A criatura não se sentiu ofendida com o insulto, apenas começou a olhar para Vitor com uma expressão de curiosidade. - Quem é esse aqui? - Perguntou. - Não o conheço.

- Me perdoe, mestre **Dracul**. - Disse o presidente da República do Brasil. - Pensei que ele fosse inteligente o suficiente para entrar na ordem, mas pelo visto me enganei.

Dracul ergueu sua mão direita e apontou para Vitor, em seguida um raio saiu de dentro dele e atingiu o senador que foi reduzido a nada mais do que cinzas.

- Os nossos métodos de seleção eram mais rigorosos. - Se queixou o elfo.

* * *

**Eric**

Ver uma pessoa ser vaporizada não o abalou, em sua vida ele já viu coisa muito mais impressionante. Eric Washington tirou uns dias de folga do seu cargo de direção da Cyberdine, pois sabia que aquela reunião seria a mais importante dos últimos milênios. Não estava enganado, o retorno do rei elfo comprovava isso. Era sua chance de aumentar ainda mais o seu poder de influência, que já não era pouco. Antes de entrar na Ordo Dracul, Eric não era ninguém. Apenas um garoto aleijado com ataques de pânico. A perda de seu braço direito se deu em um evento muito traumatizante. Ele na época tinha apenas treze anos. Estava assistindo uma maratona qualquer na sua cidade natal, que ficava na região sul dos EUA. No meio do evento um terrorista explodiu uma bomba matando a ele mesmo e mais cinco pessoas. Eric sobreviveu, mas acabou perdendo um braço. Após anos tentando superar o trauma, Eric foi apresentado a um homem que trouxe a solução, além de uma proposta de trabalho que mudou sua vida. Naquele ano Eric entrou na Cyberdine, no começo era apenas um estagiário, mas foi progredindo. Dez anos depois ele foi apresentado a Ordo Dracul, para atingir um cargo de direção foi um pulo. O que poucos sabem é que seu braço não é sua única parte biônica.

- Você será responsável pelo domínio tecnológico. - Eric ouviu aquilo ao aceitar o cargo na Cyberdine. - Todos que precisarem de avanços na área da eletrônica, robótica e informática recorrerão a nós.

* * *

**Rodolfo**

Poucas pessoas são sádicas o bastante para achar graça de ver alguém morrendo daquela maneira. Rodolfo Assunção era aquele tipo de gente. Após se formar em psicologia Rodolfo por acaso fez amizade com alguém que fazia parte da ordem. Não demorou muito para ele ser convidado a participar. Logo depois lhe foi feita uma proposta. - Você será responsável pelo surgimento de uma nova religião. - Lhe foi instruído. - Em algumas décadas será a mais influente do país. Desse modo iremos dominar no campo ideológico.

* * *

**Kasper**

Indiferença, Kasper não sentia prazer nem repulsa ao presenciar a morte do brasileiro desconhecido. Cientista acima da média, ele se formou em biomedicina junto com seu irmão gêmeo, Joris-Jan, já falecido. Antes mesmo de sair da faculdade o garoto chamou atenção e acabou sendo convidado para fazer parte da Ordo Dracul. Sem que ninguém de sua família desconfiasse ele fundou uma empresa com mais cinco membros da ordem. A **Geneco** tinha como meta estudar a genética dos seres vivos e brincar com ela, fazendo todo tipo de manipulação. - Você responderá pelo avanço da medicina. - Lhe foi instruído. - Todos que precisarem de curas para doenças ou deformidades genéticas recorrerão a nós. - Manipulador, Kasper foi quem induziu o irmão a elaborar uma expedição cientifica na Libéria. Joris-Jan não sobreviveu, foi morto por um ataque de criaturas morcego. Kasper, nem ficou triste. Sabia dos riscos daquela exploração, apesar de não ter dividido aquele conhecimento com seus colegas.


	7. Caos

**Caos**

**Jorge**

Ele atendia o telefone e fazia força para não rir do que a pessoa do outro lado da linha falava. Essa não era a função de Jorge Santana na delegacia, atender chamada. Mas como o escrivão precisou sair para resolver um problema, foi pedido para que ele tomasse seu lugar por uma horinha ou duas.

- Eu poderia te prender por fazer trote com a polícia, sabia? - Ao entender que não seria levada a sério a moça pôs o fone no gancho. - O que foi? - Perguntou Eduardo Suzart, que estava de bobeira escorado na parede da sala.

- Uma mulher ligou dizendo que o demônio estava tentando entrar em sua casa.

- Chama o padre Quevedo! - Disse Eduardo em tom de deboche.

- Coitada, deve ter algum problema. - Por sentir uma dorzinha nas costas Jorge se esticou todo na cadeira. Ficou muito tempo sentado, por isso achou que esticar a perna um pouco iria lhe fazer bem. - Edu, você pode assumir aqui um instante? Só cinco minutos, eu vou só tomar um ar.

Enquanto Eduardo assumia, Jorge saiu da delegacia. Não foi muito para longe, ficou na porta mesmo. Só queria ficar em pé um pouco por uns dez minutos no máximo. De repente o policial ouve um burburinho. As pessoas na rua em frente se aproximavam de uma figura exótica. O homem era musculoso e andava sem camisa, a calça que usava lembrava uma coisa bem medieval, meio Conan o Bárbaro. Para completar o figurino o sujeito segurava um machado nas mãos e usava uma máscara de touro na cabeça, ao menos as pessoas deduziam que era uma máscara. Jorge ficou interessado. - Será que é a propaganda de algum festival? - Animado com a ideia de ter um evento novo na cidade em que pudesse levar seu filho, Jorge foi se aproximando do "ator". No entanto outra pessoa se aproxima primeiro. Todos ficaram assustados quando o minotauro com uma só machadada decapita o homem. A curiosidade terminou e começou o pânico, as pessoas corriam e gritavam. Jorge, em seu instinto policial, sacou a arma e deu voz de prisão. O minotauro virou sua atenção para ele e então Jorge percebeu. Aquilo não era uma máscara. - Meu Deus! É um monstro!

Tal como um touro faria, o monstro começou a esfregar o pé no chão, preparando uma marrada. O minotauro disparou em uma velocidade incrível levando em conta o seu tamanho. Porém não foi rápido o suficiente. Com dois tiros no peito Jorge consegue levá-lo ao chão.

O som dos disparos e a gritaria chamaram a atenção dos policiais na delegacia. Todos foram para o lado de fora. Assim que viram Jorge com arma em punho e um sujeito esquisito no chão perceberam que algo não ia bem.

Não houve nem tempo de analisar o morto. Uma explosão ao longe se fez ouvir. E mais gente correndo aparecia de todos os cantos. Parecia um atentado terrorista ou ato de guerra. Só que muito pior. - Todo mundo peguem suas armas e pra rua! - Gritou o delegado.

Os policiais não foram preparados para aquele tipo de situação. E talvez nem soldados experientes em guerra seriam. Atiçando o pânico das pessoas em polvorosa, vinha atrás um grupo de criaturas únicas. Seres de pele verde, com orelhas pontudas e garras e dentes afiados. O choque de ver tais seres foi tão intenso que alguns policiais ficaram por um instante parados, sem reação. Isso determinou quem seria o primeiro a morrer, sendo pego por aqueles monstros. Começou o tiroteio. Os goblins tombavam as pencas, mas por mais que fossem atingidos mais surgiam.

- Todo mundo para dentro! - Gritou o delegado, que agora agia como um general de guerra. Sua ordem foi prontamente atendida, até porque quase todos não queriam estar do lado de fora lutando com criaturas que achavam ser demônios.

Depois que todos os policiais entraram foi colocado uma mesa na frente da porta, para servir de barricada. Não que tivesse adiantado muito. Dois goblins invadiram a delegacia com estardalhaço arrebentando uma janela de vidro. As criaturas não duraram muito, pois foram logo fuziladas.

Jorge se aproximou da janela para ver o que acontecia do lado de fora. Caos total. Goblins por tudo que era canto e pessoas desesperadas. Muitos mortos vitimados por aquelas criaturas. Como se isso já não fosse o suficiente Jorge ouve um som forte de batidas de asas e por um instante uma grande sombra cobre o sol. O policial olha para cima e pela primeira vez sente uma mistura de medo com fascínio. Um dragão acabara de sobrevoar a rua.

- O apocalipse chegou! - Comentou Evandro.

- Miguel! - Assim que o choque inicial passou Jorge lembrou do seu filho e de seu estado de fragilidade. - Tenho que proteger Miguel!

- Você esta maluco?! - Perguntou o delegado. - Como pode sair com as ruas assim?!

Jorge não deu ouvidos, aproveitou a abertura proporcionada pela janela quebrada e saiu da delegacia por ali. Antes que fosse embora, porém, Evandro lhe entregou uma escopeta. Nessa situação seria uma grande ajuda.

* * *

**Rodolfo**

Ele voltou da Suíça na manhã anterior. Foi tudo planejado, chegou antes do ataque que já estava programado. Rodolfo Assunção abriu as portas da sua igreja e convidou todos os desesperados para entrar. - Não se preocupem, o mau não tem poder dentro dessas paredes! - Gritou Rodolfo, fazendo referência aos monstros que assolavam a cidade. De fato os goblins não entravam em sua igreja. Não porque alguma força sagrada os impedia, mas sim devido a um acordo prévio firmado por Dracul. Os refugiados rezavam, choravam, gritavam... Rodolfo atiçava a euforia deles com palavras de efeito que falavam sobre arrependimento e salvação. No meio da confusão ouviu-se um barulho de vidro se espatifando. Rodolfo foi checar o que era. O barulho veio do seu escritório, um dos goblins havia invadido a igreja arrebentando com a janela. Os fieis estavam na área do culto, por isso não o viram naquela situação, reclamando com o monstro tal como um mestre faz com um servo.

- O que você esta fazendo?! Quer botar tudo a perder?! - Rodolfo batia e chutava no goblin. O monstro tinha garras e dentes que podiam facilmente por fim àquelas agressões, mas era tão submisso ao seu mestre que não revidava. - Vá invadir as igrejas dos concorrentes! Essa aqui não! - Com as orelhas baixas a criaturinha saiu por onde entrou, pela janela do escritório.

Como não podia perder o espetáculo Rodolfo voltou para a área de culto em polvorosa. - O poder de Deus expulsou o demônio! Glória!

* * *

**Miguel**

Em sua situação ele não podia nem mesmo ir até a janela ver qual era o motivo de tanto barulho. Era em momentos assim que Miguel Santana odiava sua sorte. Como não podia se mover Miguel não tinha como reagir. Até mesmo entender o que estava acontecendo para ele era difícil, já que não conseguia espiar a rua. De repente o jovem ouve um barulho ainda mais forte só que esse vindo de dentro da casa. Se não fosse tetraplégico seu corpo naquele instante iria tremer de medo. Miguel estica o pescoço em uma tentativa vã de ver algo mais. Não é bem sucedido. Dava para ouvir Sintia gritando, algo de muito grave acontecia. Por ela uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto.

Sintia entrou no quarto de forma estrondosa, chorava muito e estava ferida. - O que foi? - Perguntou Miguel desesperado. A enfermeira apenas fez sinal de silêncio com o dedo sobre seus lábios e cobriu o garoto com várias cobertas grossas. - O que é isso?

- Miguel, por tudo o que é mais sagrado. Faça silêncio!

Com as cobertas cobrindo o rosto, além de paralitico Miguel estava agora cego. A única forma de compreender o mundo eram seus ouvidos. O garoto ouve Sintia dar um grito estridente e depois o som dela cair no chão. A partir daquele instante Miguel não ouviu mais a voz da enfermeira. Passos. Dava para perceber que haviam pessoas no seu quarto. Ao menos ele imaginava que eram pessoas, não tinha como adivinhar que eram goblins. Um dos monstros chegou perto da cama, a aproximação fez com que Miguel sentisse seu bafo. Um cheiro podre.

O garoto prendia a respiração, sentia vontade de cair no choro, mas se controlou. Dois minutos depois Miguel não ouviu mais nada, eles haviam deixado-o sozinho. Apesar de aparentemente o perigo já ter ido embora Miguel não conseguia deixar de ficar tenso. Como poderia? Ele conseguia ouvir vindo lá de fora um barulho que era equivalente ao de uma guerra. Batidas de carro, gritos, tiros de arma de fogo, grunhidos... O inferno tinha chegado a cidade.

Miguel não podia fazer nada, era prisioneiro do próprio corpo. Só podia esperar e torcer para que tudo terminasse logo. Ele não tinha como medir o tempo, mas tinha noção de que o dia estava acabando, pois o sol estava ficando mais fraco. Ele permaneceu imóvel sob as cobertas por horas. Eis que ele volta a ouvir passos vindos de dentro da casa. Seu coração dispara. Os passos iam até sua direção. Quando o desconhecido arrancou com brutalidade as cobertas que cobriam seu corpo o coração só faltou soltar pela sua boca. O alívio chega quando ele percebe que o novo invasor na verdade era o seu pai.

Jorge não diz nada, apenas abraça o filho com força e começa a chorar. Igualmente emocionado Miguel também não consegue dizer uma só palavra. Naquele instante não era preciso. O abraça dos dois demorou mais de um minuto. Naquela situação descobriram o quanto aquele gesto de afeto era valoroso.

- Não se preocupe, filho. Papai chegou.

Armado até os dentes, Jorge fechou a porta do quarto e pôs um armário na frente para fazer uma barricada. Em seguida trancou as janelas abafando um pouco o som que vinha da rua. Não havia lugar seguro na cidade, logo não tinham para onde fugir. Jorge sentou no chão, ao lado da cama do filho e preparou suas armas. Seu revólver e a espingarda que seu amigo Eduardo lhe dera.

- Calma, essa guerra não há de durar para sempre. - A intenção do policial era montar guarda ao lado da cama do filho até que tudo terminasse. Não importa o quanto demorasse. Horas, dias, semanas. Para a sorte dos dois não houve necessidade para tanto. Ao amanhecer a guerra deu uma trégua e as criaturas pareceram ter voltado de onde tinham saído.


	8. Mutação

**Mutação**

**Evandro**

- Há muitos séculos eles se preparam para a chegada desse dia. Quando o véu da realidade sumir e a magia voltar ao mundo. A Ordo Dracul quer dominar tudo e a igreja do seu amigo deve fazer parte dela. - Devido a sua convivência com muitos religiosos Evandro já ouviu muita teoria maluca sobre como o mundo operava. Em outra situação, se ouvisse aquela história no púlpito ou no conforto de seu lar, iria julgar essa como se fosse mais uma delas. No entanto ele havia sido arrancado de sua casa a força e jogado nu a uma masmorra medieval. Naquele instante o ex-pastor estava muito receptivo a ideias diferentes.

Evandro dividia a cela com uma moça chamada **Cinara**. Ela estava em uma situação tão ruim quanto a dele, jogada em uma prisão de pedra sem direito nem a ter algum pano para se cobrir. Eram tratados como bichos, recebiam comida uma vez por dia. Um tipo de ração ruim de engolir, mas que devoravam assim mesmo, pois era a única opção que tinham. No canto da cela havia um pinico de madeira que era esvaziado toda vez quando traziam a comida.

A pessoa que trazia a comida, o carcereiro por assim dizer, era um caso a parte. Se é que dava para ser chamado de gente, era grande e musculoso demais. Seu corpo desproporcional só não chamava mais atenção do que seus chifres na cabeça que chegavam a fazer uma volta. Seu rosto era feio, com dentes grandes demais para a boca e nariz bem cheio. Quando Evandro o viu pela primeira vez gritou com todas as forças do seu pulmão. O monstro nem se abalou com o pânico do seu prisioneiro, apenas fez sua atividade e foi embora. - Um demônio!

- Não, ele é um troll. Uma criatura bem estúpida devo acrescentar. - Respondeu Cinara como se dissesse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - Se eles conseguem aparecer no mundo material é sinal que a magia já deve estar de volta.

- Não existe esse negócio de magia, só truques baratos! Eu sei bem disso, passei alguns anos fingindo ministrar curas milagrosas. Tudo encenação. Faz de conta.

- Qual foi a última vez que você "curou" alguém?

- No dia que eu fui jogado aqui eu encenei uma. Faço umas quatro ou cinco vezes por semana desde que me tornei pastor.

- Você notou algo diferente? As últimas curas pareciam mais reais?

Evandro não respondeu, Cinara considerou aquele silêncio como uma afirmação. Ele se lembrou do garoto com manchas no rosto e de mais três casos que surpreenderam até mesmo a ele. - Será possível?

- Isso é efeito do retorno da magia. Muito curandeiro charlatão vai se transformar em um de verdade. Muitos supostos médiuns que pensavam ouvir espíritos, mas ouviam apenas suas próprias loucuras, passarão a conversar para valer com os mortos. Ninguém nunca conseguiu comprovar a existência do sobrenatural, pois até então ele era quase imperceptível. Agora as coisas mudaram, tudo será escancarado.

- Então quer dizer que eu posso mesmo operar milagres?!

- Você não brincava tanto com isso?! Pois bem, agora a brincadeira virou coisa séria!

Como não havia janelas e a iluminação era sempre a mesma, não dava para ter noção da passagem dos dias. Só tinham a companhia um do outro, juntando isso com o fato de compartilharem o mesmo problema, os dois ficaram muito íntimos. No final da primeira semana acabaram cedendo a um modo antigo e natural de alivio de tensão. A semente de Evandro foi posta em Cinara. Ela iria ficar de barriga se algo grotesco não tivesse ocorrido.

Assim que acordou em um certo dia Cinara sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça. Instintivamente Evandro a abraçou e tentou usar seu recém-descoberto dom para curar a enfermidade. Não deu certo. Para piorar, ao passar a mão na cabeça dela uma porção enorme de cabelo cedeu. - Cinara? - A situação era ainda pior do que se imaginava, o rosto da mulher estava sofrendo uma grande transformação. A olhos vistos ela passava por uma metamorfose, sua pele foi ficando verde, seus dentes e garras cresceram e suas orelhas foram ficando pontudas. Assustado, Evandro se afastou e se agarrou as grades da cela, tentando de algum modo passar por entre elas. Uma tentativa inútil. No fim da sessão de horrores as feições humanas de Cinara haviam sumido, ela havia se transformado em um goblin.

Sem mais nenhum resquício de humanidade, a fera avançou em direção a Evandro com a boca escancarada pronto para mordê-lo. Os dois se engalfinharam no chão. O ex-pastor conseguiu imobilizar seu oponente usando sua experiência em MMA, um esporte que aprendeu na adolescência. Com as pernas prendeu o corpo do goblin e com os braços apertava seu pescoço. Apertou com força. Com tanta que se fez ouvir um estalo. O pescoço do monstro havia quebrado.

A luta deveria ter sido barulhenta, pois chamou a atenção do carcereiro. Com seus passos lentos ele chegou perto da cela e viu, sem mudar sua expressão pacata, um dos prisioneiros caído morto no chão. O troll abriu a porta e foi em direção ao goblin caído, iria apenas jogar o defunto fora. Evandro aproveita esse momento de distração e corre porta a fora. Se livrando da cela que o prendia por tanto tempo. O troll de tão parvo não notou a fuga, apenas continuou com sua tarefa.

Evandro correu por vários corredores mal iluminados, pelo caminho viu muitas outras celas que serviam de cárcere para muitas pessoas. As celas eram variadas, homens eram presos junto com mulheres, crianças com adultos. Não havia nenhum tipo de preocupação quanto a classificação. Todos estavam na mesma situação, tratados feito animais. Alguns tinham mais sorte, assim como Evandro, foram postos em celas mais vazias. Outros porém disputavam espaço com muitos, amontoados como se fossem gado. Cinara não foi a única que sofrera aquela estranha mutação. Em outras celas era possível ver prisioneiros em processo de "globinização", outros já completamente transformados.

Uma luz! Após muito correr Evandro finalmente encontra um sinal de esperança, uma luz natural que provavelmente vinha do sol. Ela entrava na masmorra por um buraco não muito grande feito na parede. Evandro se espreme por aquela abertura e consegue finalmente alcançar a liberdade. Porém ela não era como ele imaginava. Não importava para onde olhava só via mato, ao se virar para trás ele percebe que seu cativeiro havia sido construído dentro de uma caverna. - Mas quem se daria ao trabalho de construir uma prisão como essa?

* * *

**Sônia**

Com vinte e cinco anos e já divorciada. Casou cedo porque engravidou, mas o relacionamento não durou muito. Solteira, **Sônia Brito** se preocupava apenas com uma pessoa. Ela mesmo. Não muito materna, ela nem pensou duas vezes ao ceder a guarda do seu filho para o ex-marido. Morando sozinha em uma casa grande que herdou dos pais, a moça vive com o salário de assistente administrativo. Não é muito, mas como não tinha família para sustentar dava para se virar bem com ele. Viciada em academia, não conseguia passar um dia sem fazer alguma atividade física. Além da aeróbica e musculação, praticava artes marciais: Kung-Fu. O resultado foi um corpo escultural que mesmo já tendo passado por uma gravidez era impecável. Atraindo muitos pretendentes, Sônia gostava de esnobar e se fazer de difícil.

O seu expediente começava a tarde, com a manhã livre ela acordava cedo para ir a academia. Estava vestindo sua roupa de ginástica. Inclusive uma calça colada que levava muitos a loucura. Sônia ainda tomava café, sanduíche natural com suco de laranja, quando ouviu um som estranho de confusão vindo da rua. Uma espiada pela janela da sala revelou a zona de guerra na qual a cidade havia se transformado. A multidão corria, parecendo fugir de algo terrível. Sônia não achou prudente ficar assistindo a cena pela janela. Temendo uma bala perdida, ela se agachou debaixo da mesa e pegou seu celular. Ligou para a polícia.

Ainda estava conversando com o policial do outro lado da linha quando ouviu um rosnado gutural. Foi checar o que era, voltando a olhar pela janela, mas agora agachada, ela viu a criatura mais feia que já tinha visto na vida. Na frente do portão da garagem um monstro forçava a entrada. Era grande e musculoso, com um rosto medonho piorado com a presença de dois chifres. Aquilo era um troll, mas como não sabia disso a moça se referiu a ele com a coisa mais próxima que encontrou em sua cultura.

- Tem um demônio tentando entrar em minha casa! - Sônia se queixou sem pensar. Assim que ouviu o tom de deboche no outro lado da linha percebeu que tinha jogado fora aquela oportunidade de pedir ajuda. Sem ter cabeça para contornar a situação, ela desliga o celular e corre para o andar de cima. Enquanto subia as escadas ainda conseguia ouvir o troll golpeando o portão. As batidas eram fortes, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele conseguiria invadir.

No quarto que era do seu irmão, Sônia procura por qualquer coisa que poderia usar como arma. Acaba encontrando um taco de beisebol. - Perfeito! - O esporte não era muito popular no país, mas o seu irmão quando vivo havia conseguido entrar em um time pequeno quando foi viver nos EUA. A carreira parecia promissora, mas foi interrompida pela mistura bebida e direção.

Ao sair do quarto do irmão, Sônia dá de cara com um vulto. Nem pensa duas vezes. Bate o taco com força na cabeça do invasor. O golpe foi tão forte que o crânio da criatura rachou espalhando tecido encefálico no corredor. O coração de Sônia dispara, ela nunca havia agredido alguém, não para valer, muito menos matado. Ela examina superficialmente o intruso e nota que não se tratava de uma pessoa. Poderia ser qualquer coisa menos isso. O monstro era verde e orelhudo, um goblin.

Sônia não teve nem tempo de descansar, subindo as escadas mais daquelas criaturas. Arriscando sua vida, a assistente administrativa foge pelo único lugar possível, a janela do corredor. Por lá era andava pelo beiral e tencionava subir no telhado da casa vizinha. Ela consegue cumprir seu objetivo, mas algo dá errado. As telhas da casa não aguentam o seu peso. O telhado cede e ela acaba parando no meio da sala.

- Que porra é essa?!

Era de se esperar a reação de susto do morador. Como se já não bastasse a zona na rua tinha que aturar uma mulher caindo dos céus. O medo passa e dá lugar a preocupação quando ele reconhece a moça que havia descido a sua sala. - Menina, o que diabos aconteceu?

- Monstros por toda a parte! É o fim do mundo! O apocalipse! - Sônia nunca foi muito religiosa, mas nada como um momento de desespero e pânico irracional para se recuperar a fé.

- Deve haver uma explicação sensata para isso. Devem ser os alienígenas! - **Floriano** tinha sessenta e dois anos. Quando jovem teve uma experiência com seres de outro planeta, ou ele assim acreditava. Como ninguém o levava a sério, ele suprimiu aquela história. Mas sua crença ainda estava latente, procurando uma oportunidade para aflorar, como agora.

- Não existe essa coisa de extraterrestres.

- Ok, tudo bem. Acreditar em anjos e demônios deve ser muito mais racional. - Disse Floriano ironicamente.

A casa de Floriano era pequena, talvez por isso não tenha chamado a atenção do exército invasor. A única ligação com a rua eram a porta e a janela de madeira da sala, que estavam trancadas. Sônia se levantou, sem deixar o taco para trás. Ficou em posição, como um jogador que espera a bola arremessada para dar uma tacada.

- Menina, relaxa. Se fizermos silêncio ninguém vai nos notar aqui e nos deixarão em paz. - Mal Floriano havia terminado de falar e a parede da frente de sua casa vem a baixo. Uma calda de lagarto estupidamente grande a derrubou com um simples golpe. Floriano e Sônia se afastaram bem a tempo. Ficaram impressionados, não querendo acreditar no que seus olhos revelavam. A criatura era magnifica, um lagarto alado gigante com escamas tão brancas que brilhavam e olhos de um azul intenso. Floriano ignorou o perigo e se aproximou, com mais curiosidade do que medo. O dragão aproximou o seu focinho e Floriano chegou até a pensar que poderia acariciá-lo. Como se faria com um animal de estimação qualquer. O dragão abre sua boca e sopra uma labareda. O fogo foi tão intenso que Floriano morreu sem sentir dor alguma. Sônia conseguiu escapar, mas as chamas lamberam um pouco o seu braço direito. A queimadura foi superficial, mas incomoda.

O dragão abriu as asas e alçou voo deixando para trás uma casa em escombros e um corpo calcinado.

A ficha ainda não tinha caído, Sônia não se deu conta do perigo que correra nem que seu amigo havia acabado de morrer. Andando calmamente, apenas segurando o braço machucado, ela sai da casa e ganha a rua. Sem se importar em se expor para as criaturas que tomavam a cidade. Seu celular toca, devido ao seu estado de choque ela o ignora deixando a ligação cair. Sônia só atende quando ligam pela segunda vez. Calmamente ela pergunta. - Quem gostaria?

- Graças a Deus! Você esta bem! O seu filho não para de perguntar por você! - Na outro lado da linha falava **Jaquison**, seu ex-marido e pai do seu filho. - Onde você esta?! Você esta bem?!

- Esta tudo acabado. O mundo. Já era. - Jaquison não entendeu o que sua ex-mulher estava querendo dizer. Por isso a ignorou e tratou logo de transmitir sua mensagem. - Nós estamos no shopping **Max**, eu e seu filho. Aqui é o lugar mais seguro da cidade, esta cheio de gente, tem seguranças armados. Eu até iria te buscar, mas tenho que tomar conta do nosso menino. - Sônia não deu certeza se iria até o tal shopping. Na verdade não disse mais nada. Apenas desligou o celular na cara do ex-marido.

Sônia começou a andar como um zumbi, com passos lentos e olhar vago. Ainda carregava o taco de beisebol, mas não parecia alerta para o combate. O shopping Max não era muito longe, mas a pé o percurso levava uns quarenta minutos. E com as ruas naquele caos não deveria ser tarefa fácil. Por onde ela caminhava a moça via morte e destruição. Vários corpos jogados pela rua de pessoas em fuga e até mesmo de alguns monstros. Havia choro, lamentações e gritos. Uma verdadeira guerra, talvez pior do que uma, já que um dos lados não estava preparado.

Com o seu caminhar automático Sônia conseguiu sem dificuldade chegar até a metade do caminho. Talvez tenha sido sorte, ou talvez os monstros preferissem vitimais mais ativas ou que corressem em bando. Mas toda sorte tinha um limite. De um prédio abandonado uma criatura feia espiava o caminhar de Sônia. Espiar era modo de dizer, já que o monstro não tinha olhos para enxergar. A criatura era cinza, tinha dentes de vampiro e garras compridas em mãos desproporcionalmente grandes. Esse vampiro veio a cidade bem antes do exército de monstros. Algumas semanas atrás moradores na região se queixaram de um estranho ladrão de comidas. Adivinha quem era?

O monstro foi tão furtivo que Sônia não percebeu sua aproximação. Ele vinha pelas costas, estava preparando um bote. Quando já ia soltar para pegar sua presa o vampiro cai duro no chão atingido por um tiro. Sônia olha para trás assustada pelo barulho do disparo tão próximo. O vampiro jazia morto no chão, ao longe um policial empunhava uma espingarda. Não tinha como ela saber, mas seu salvador era o mesmo homem que havia atendido sua ligação à polícia naquela manhã. A coincidência não parava por aí. Assim como ela, o policial também estava em busca do filho. Não havia tempo para conversa ou agradecimentos, o policial seguiu seu rumo e ela também. Os dois prosseguiam em direções opostas.

Alguns minutos depois Sônia chega ao bendito Shopping Max. O centro comercial mais badalado da cidade havia se transformado em um campo de refugiados. Centenas esperavam ali pelo fim do caos que reinava. Apesar da multidão Sônia não teve dificuldade em encontrar seu ex. Ele era um homem difícil de perder de vista. Já que tinha quase dois metros de altura. Deixando suas desavenças de lado Sônia abraçou Jaquison e em seguida o seu filho. **David** tinha apenas oito anos de idade. Era uma criança pequena e rechonchuda. Inocente, ele ainda não tinha a capacidade de entender a gravidade da situação. Tanto era que havia gostado daquele dia. Recebera uma visita e um abraço caloroso da mãe, não era algo que ocorria sempre.

Os três encontraram um cantinho para ficar dentro de uma loja de roupas. Não havia mais ninguém ali, seguranças ou refugiados. Era quase que como se tivessem voltado a ser uma família. Estavam curtindo a privacidade, juntos em um canto qualquer, usando várias roupas amontoadas como colchão. Sônia foi fazer um carinho na cabeça do filho quando notou uma estranha protuberância. Ela afastou o cabelo do menino para examinar melhor.

Susto!

David estava com um par de chifres nascendo, algo que podia soar como cômico, mas que vivenciado na prática era assustador. Mesmo que não muito usado Sônia ainda tinha instinto materno. Se preocupando mais com o bem estar do seu filho do que com a estranheza da situação a mulher pegou um boné azul e pôs em cima da cabeça do menino.

- Não se preocupa, seja lá o que aconteça, mamãe esta aqui.


	9. O Dia Seguinte

**O Dia Seguinte**

**Jorge**

Silêncio. Com o amanhecer a algazarra generalizada deu lugar a uma quietude intensa. Jorge Santana olha pela janela do quarto do seu filho a rua. A guerra parecia ter acabado. Os monstros não mais atacavam, haviam sumido completamente, sendo deixado para trás apenas os que morreram na investida. Uma prova de que aquele fatídico dia não havia sido causado por alucinação ou histeria coletiva. - Querido, acorde. - Miguel havia caído no sono. Ele sempre recorria àquela espécie de fuga quando a dor, o medo ou a tristeza ficavam fortes demais para suportar. Era a única forma de escapar da realidade que ainda conseguia fazer.

- Pai!? O que houve?! Cadê Sintia?! - A enfermeira do garoto não estava mais entre eles. Seu corpo jazia morto na sala da casa e já começava a feder. Jorge achou por bem poupar seu filho daquela verdade, mas não adiantou de nada. Miguel era esperto demais para não ter percebido isso. Com todo cuidado do mundo Jorge carregou Miguel no colo e o colocou em sua cadeira de rodas. O ajeitou o melhor que pôde. - Miguel, olha para mim, quero que você feche bem os olhos. Só abra quando eu mandar. - Jorge empurrou a cadeira em direção a saída, mas para isso teve que passar por onde Sintia estava jogada. Assim que saiu da casa ele permitiu que o filho voltasse a abrir os olhos. A cena era devastadora: muita gente morta, casas destruídas... Jorge acharia melhor que Miguel também fosse polpado dessa imagem, mas não podia fazer com que seu filho ficasse cego por muito tempo. A não ser que colocasse uma venda em seus olhos, o que seria muita perversidade já que Miguel não tinha como tirá-las já que era tetraplégico.

Jorge andou com o seu filho por várias ruas, nem sabia para onde deveria ir, só seguia em frente. Sua única certeza era a impossibilidade de permanecer na casa. Não havia apenas cadáveres nas ruas, haviam também muitos sobreviventes que tentavam reunir seus familiares ou recuperar qualquer bem perdido. No meio da tragédia ainda tinha aqueles que se aproveitavam do momento de fragilidade do povo e vociferavam reprimendas religiosas morais, como se soubessem qual era a causa daquilo tudo ter acontecido.

- Pai, estamos indo para onde?

- Procurar ajuda, filho. Não é possível que tenham destruído tudo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde encontraremos alguém disposto a ajudar.

Atendendo as preces do policial Vários furgões pretos começaram a entrar pela rua. Os modelos daqueles furgões eram desconhecidos, eram maiores que os comumente encontrados e tinham todo um jeitão futurista. Na porta do lado havia uma logomarca com letras garrafais dizendo Cyberdine. Os furgões pararam no meio da rua e de lá de dentro saíram homens armados. Usavam roupas estranhas, parecendo mais cosplayers de ficção científica do que soldados de verdade. Todos no peito carregavam um conjunto de números e letras parecendo algum código de produto. Miguel olhou para os soldados e não pôde deixar de rir. Na concepção do garoto mais pareciam Stormtroopers. Porém eram todos pretos ao invés de brancos.

- Cidadãos, a ajuda chegou. - Dizia uma voz metálica que vinha de dentro do furgão, provavelmente oriunda de um equipamento de som com baixa qualidade de áudio. - O governo da República Democrática do Brasil enviará um soldado para cada bairro, para conter as novas ameaças será instituído estado de sítio com toque de recolher e outras medidas. Quem precisar de ajuda médica não se preocupe. Esta a caminho.

- Por favor, meu filho é especial! - Jorge tentou buscar ajuda, mas usou as palavras erradas. Miguel odiava ser chamado assim. - Preciso de ajuda médica e... - Jorge tentou se aproximar de um dos furgões, mas um soldado que fazia guarda o empurrou, impedindo sua passagem. - Hei! Seu troglodita! - O soldado foi ainda mais drástico, pegou sua metralhadora e apontou para o peito de Jorge. - Tudo bem! Estou de saída! - A vontade que o policial tinha era de pegar o revólver do seu coldre e meter bala na cara do ignorante. Mas estava em menor número e não podia arriscar a vida do seu filho. A pessoa mais preciosa em sua vida.

- Calma, filho. O pior já passou.

Jorge estava se afastando dos furgões quando de repente uma sombra impediu a passagem do sol. Devido a isso ele olha para cima tentando ver o que bloqueava a luz. Fica embasbacado ao encarar um dirigível azul com proporções descomunais. O dirigível voava a poucos metros dos tetos das casas. Em suas laterais haviam duas telas que transmitiam a imagem do presidente da República em meio a um pronunciamento. Miguel tentou olhar para cima, mas a proteção do pescoço de sua cadeira limitava sua já pouca mobilidade. - Pai, o que esta acontecendo?

- Desisto. O mundo virou um hospício.

* * *

**O Presidente da República**

No Palácio da Alvorada, no jardim a sua frente, ele ficou olhando para o céu a espera de sua mais nova aliada. Ela estava demorando, mas o presidente se sentia compreensivo. Não deve ser fácil destruir uma das maiores megalópoles do país. Mesmo com o apoio de um exercito e tendo tantas habilidades. Após uma espera de mais ou menos duas horas ela apareceu. Veio voando em todo o seu esplendor. Uma criatura única, com doze metros da ponta de uma asa a outra. A dragonesa pousou bem na frente do presidente. Tinha escamas brilhantes de tão brancas e um olho azul bem vivo. Era um tipo de beleza não apreciada por muitos, já que a maioria se borrava de medo com a sua presença. O lagarto gigante começou a se transformar, suas medidas reduziram bastante e seu formato reptílico deu lugar a um mais humano. Deixando sua forma de dragão para trás ela se tornou uma linda mulher. Ainda era bem alva e seus olhos continuaram com o mesmo tom de azul. Seus cabelos eram vermelhos e compridos, seu rosto cheio de sardas. Apesar de ter um corpo atraente e chamativo ela não se importava em andar nua, já que não conseguia se transformar com as roupas. Ela também não tinha o que temer. Ninguém a atacaria ou forçaria um contato intimo. A menos que quisesse receber uma cusparada de fogo na cara.

- **Dagmar**, apesar de gostar de te ver assim, acho que não fica de bom tom entrar no congresso sem vestir algo.

Um funcionário trouxe para a dragonesa roupas com que pudesse vestir. Ela se vestiu ali mesmo, na frente dos dois. O presidente sentiu tanta atração que teve que desviar o rosto e pensar em outra coisa. Não queria aumentar o volume na sua calça. - Pronto. - Disse Dagmar. - Podemos começar. - A dupla entrou no plenário, a casa estava cheia. Todos querendo saber qual medida seria tomada para contornar a situação sem precedentes. O presidente sentou em sua cadeira e começou a dar seu pronunciamento. Todas as câmeras apontadas a ele.

- Eu aceitarei o fardo de reerguer o país. - Disse o presidente. - A partir de hoje as eleições estão revogadas até o problema ser sanado. Não podemos perder tempo com desavenças políticas enquanto o povo sofre! A crise exige pessoas mais competentes e ágeis. Por isso haverá algumas mudanças nos quadros de prefeitos e senadores de localidades chave e porei no cargo pessoas de altíssima confiança e reputação ilibada.

- Isso é um absurdo! Você quer virar um ditador?! E a constituição?! - Um dos senadores presentes se levantou da mesa irritado, apontando um livro para cima como se tivesse invocando poderes dele. O tal livro era a constituição federal do país.

- Olha só o que eu faço com sua constituição! Dagmar! - A mulher que estava ao lado do presidente só precisou dar uma cusparada. Uma pequena bola de fogo voou em direção ao livro da constituição que o senador segurava e o queimou por completo. O senador precisou largar o livro rápido se não quisesse ter sua mão queimada.

- Acho que eu já sei quem será o primeiro a ser cassado.

* * *

**Antoine**

O Le Grand Guignol estava em turnê na Suíça, mas as apresentações tiveram que ser interrompidas. Não havia clima para circo com os eventos que assolaram o mundo no dia anterior. O Rio de Janeiro foi atacado por um exército de goblins e um dragão albino. Paris foi invadida por uma horda de vampiros. Tóquio sofreu com um monstro tão grande que faria o Godzilla parecer um filhote. Havia ainda os homens-morcego na Libéria, os Rakshasa em Mumbai, os gigantes de gelo em Oslo e mais tantos outros casos. Antoine Pierre assistia as notícias em uma televisão que foi posta na frente do seu trailer, na parte externa da área do circo. Toda a trupe assistia junto, assustados, achando que havia chegado a hora em que o mundo encontraria seu fim. Neville estava chorando, ver aquelas lágrimas de pavor no filho foram a gota d´água. Antoine se sentia culpado. Não que tivesse feito algo que provocasse um daqueles eventos, mas foi conivente com eles.

Sem conseguir encarar seus colegas, e principalmente seu filho, Antoine entra no seu trailer e fecha a porta com brutalidade. Para extravasar a raiva ele ainda chuta o armário de seu quarto. Não que suas perninhas atrofiadas pudessem fazer muito estrago, era só para descarregar a frustração.

- Pai? Tudo bem? - Neville entra no trailer do seu pai com cautela, pois sabia que ele estava com muita raiva, só não entendia o motivo. Apesar de ser muito maior que Antoine, Neville o respeitava bastante. Desde os seis anos de idade ele já não sentia as bofetadas "pedagógicas" que seu pai dava. Mesmo assim fingia que doíam e acatava suas ordens.

- Agora não, garoto. Me deixa sozinho!

- Isso é por causa do que aconteceu na França? - Antoine era francês, por isso faria sentido ele ficar abalado ao saber que seu país sofrera um ataque daqueles. Neville também era, ao menos no papel, porém viajou tanto sua vida toda que como resultado nunca se ligou a uma cultura em especial.

- Isso é tudo culpa do seu pai! Seu pai é um monstro! - Antoine pôs as mãos no rosto para tentar esconder suas lágrimas. O que não deu muito certo. Neville sentou na cama e o abraçou. Tentando confortá-lo. - Não foi culpa de ninguém. Quem poderia adivinhar uma coisa dessas? - As palavras de consolo tinham o efeito contrário do esperado, pois Antoine sabia de tudo. Isso o fazia sentir ainda mais culpado.

- Maldita magia! Por que foi achar de voltar?! - Ao ouvir o desabafo do seu pai Neville se lembrou das histórias que o circo contava nas apresentações. Naquele instante sua mente deu um estalo. - Pai? As narrativas do circo são faz de conta, certo? Esse negócio de que a magia era predestinada a voltar é fantasia, né? - Antoine encarou o filho e tentou responder, mas não conseguia. Por um lado era difícil contar a verdade, pelo outro não queria mentir para ele.

- Meu Deus! - Neville se levantou em um salto, largando o seu pai com tanta rispidez que o anão quase cai da cama. - Isso faz de você um profeta?!

- Não, menino. Seu pai é só um anão que contra todas as probabilidades deu certo na vida.

- Então como você sabia que..?

- Existe um castelo nesse país que reúne muita gente importante. É como se fosse um clube extremamente VIP. Seu pai faz parte desse "clube". - Neville fez um olhar estranho para Antoine deixando claro que não tinha entendido direito. O anão então decide abrir o jogo de vez. - Seu pai é membro da Ordo Dracul, uma sociedade secreta que desde tempos imemoriais se prepara para o retorno da magia no mundo. Pois bem, a magia voltou. É por causa dela que se tem monstros correndo na rua e que truques baratos se tornaram verdadeiros. É por causa dela que você agora esta tendo resultados autênticos quando lê a sorte de alguém no jogo de tarô, por exemplo.

A cabeça de Neville só faltou explodir com essa revelação, o medo de um possível apocalipse foi substituído pelo fascínio por uma nova era cheia de possibilidades. - Mas isso é incrível!

- Eu também pensava assim e olha só no que deu. A desgraça da magia mal voltou e já causou a morte de milhões! Eu devia ter ouvido meus pais, nada que vem dela presta! - Antoine foi criado em uma religião que não acreditava em vida após a morte e que odiava qualquer coisa ligada a espíritos ou magia. A crença ensinada a ele pelos seu pais dizia que a consciência não sobrevivia a morte física, mas que no final dos tempos os fiéis iriam ressuscitar e viver para sempre no paraíso a qual a Terra se tornaria. Ps: só os fiéis dessa crença teriam essa sorte, os de outros credos ou os ateus iriam sumir mesmo. Ao menos era melhor do que ser torturado para sempre.

- Não tem como contornar isso? Quer dizer, a magia ficou escondida por tanto tempo, será que não dá para escondê-la de novo?

Aquela pergunta deixou Antoine animado, o afastando daquele estado de autopiedade. Ele consultou seu livro preferido. O de capa preta e sem título que ficava na base da estante, em uma altura que ele poderia facilmente pegar. Neville sempre teve curiosidade em saber o que seu pai via tanto naquele livro, até tentou lê-lo escondido uma vez, mas não conseguiu. Estava escrito em uma língua estranha que ele não soube identificar.

- Que livro é esse? Sempre tive curiosidade em saber.

- É o livro de iniciação da Ordo Dracul, é escrito em uma língua que só os iniciados conhecem.

- Hmmm, isso explica muito.

- É, fodeu. O sobrenatural vai e volta do mundo ao seu bel prazer. Não dá para interferir nisso.

- Se não tem remédio, remediado esta.

Antoine não gostou dessa resposta e tentou procurar por outra coisa que ajudasse. Folheou várias páginas até encontrar algo que fosse interessante naquele momento. - Dracul tem um irmão!

- Quem é esse aí?!

- É o líder da nossa ordem, um elfo rei da magia e... - Neville olhou para o pai com uma tremenda cara de espanto. Seus olhos ficaram o mais esbugalhados possível e sua boca escancarada. Antoine entendeu que aquilo era informação demais para o garoto. - Resumindo: se acordarmos o irmão de Dracul, **Simladris**, o maldito poderá perder sua coroa e o poder sobre milhares de seres místicos. Não podemos expulsar o sobrenatural do mundo, mas podemos pelo menos fazer com que ele não destrua tudo sob a ordem de uma só mente.

- Legal. O que a gente tem que fazer?

Antoine leu a parte do livro que falava sobre o que era necessário para acordar Simladris e sua animação inicial acabou escorrendo pelo ralo. O anão fecha o livro e com ele bate com força na sua testa.

- Deixa para lá, estamos fodidos mesmo.


	10. O Curandeiro

**O Curandeiro**

**Evandro**

Ele corria mata a dentro sem saber qual direção seguir. Era a pior situação possível. Por um lado ele queria encontrar ajuda, por outro tinha vergonha de se expor, já que não vestia nada. No segundo dia essa preocupação inicial pareceu perder importância. Só queria ficar o mais longe possível daquela maldita caverna. Evandro Martinez estava cansado e faminto, desde que fugiu há quatro dias não dormiu e nem comeu. Só não morreu de sede, pois bebia água da chuva. A sua sorte era que devido ao clima quente e úmido as chuvas eram muito recorrentes. A floresta tinha árvores grandes e era muito fechada. Evandro não fazia a mínima ideia de onde havia parado. Não existia esse tipo de vegetação perto de onde ele morava, a cidade do Rio de Janeiro. O verde parecia que não tinha fim. No quinto dia o cansaço venceu e ele deitou pela primeira vez. O solo estava molhado e fofo, era até gostoso deitar nele. Soma-se isso ao som dos pássaros que embalaram seu sono. Quando seus olhos estavam pesando e quase fechados o ex-pastor teve a sensação de que uma onça estava a sua frente. A visão era meio turva, por isso ele não tinha certeza se era real ou só sua imaginação. - Seria uma morte rápida? - Se perguntou. Se tinha que ser devorado melhor seria se fosse inconsciente. Como sabia que não tinha forças para vencer o animal em uma corrida nem se estivesse em seu melhor estado Evandro se entregou ao sono e deixou que seu destino traçasse seu rumo por ele. Se era para morrer ali que seja.

Quando Evandro abriu novamente os olhos deu de cara com uma luz suave e um ambiente muito branco. Na última vez que acordou em um lugar diferente acreditou estar no inferno, dessa vez pensou ter chegado ao paraíso. Assim como na caverna ele havia errado ao supor onde estava. Quando a visão melhorou Evandro notou que seu braço estava furado e recebendo soro. Seu corpo não estava mais nu, apesar de não estar muito vestido. Ele usava um daqueles camisolões de hospital. A cama onde deitava, seu leito, era macia e muito confortável. Tanto é que ele se entregou ao sono novamente e só procurou saber onde estava quando acordou pela segunda vez. Gritou por ajuda e uma enfermeira veio lhe atender.

- Que bom que acordou. - A enfermeira era jovem, bonita, morena, de cabelo liso. Parecia uma índia.

- Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Te encontraram desmaiado no meio da floresta sem documento, sem roupa, sem nada. O que aconteceu com você? - Evandro não sabia se acreditariam na história do cativeiro na caverna e das pessoas se transformando em goblins, por isso resolveu guardar aquela verdade só pra si. A enfermeira percebeu que ele não queria responder aquela pergunta então resolveu mudar de assunto. - Qual o seu nome?

- Evandro. Evandro Martinez.

- Me chamo **Miranda**. Qualquer problema é só me chamar. Você tem algum amigo ou familiar na cidade?

- Nem sei onde estou.

- São Jorge.

- Isso fica em que parte do estado? - Perguntou Evandro ainda achando que estava no Rio de Janeiro.

- Perto do Acre.

- Acre?! Em que estado estou?!

- Amazonas. - Evandro fez uma cara de espanto que deixou a enfermeira curiosa. - Onde você achava que esta?

- Deixa isso para lá.

Evandro ficou na cama por mais alguns minutos, depois lhe foi advertido que era bom ele caminhar um pouco, pois ficar muito tempo deitado poderia causar-lhe tontura. Ele então levantou-se da cama e, carregando o "cabide" do soro, foi passear pelo hospital. Seu camisolão estava bem preso, mesmo assim parte de sua bunda ficou exposta. Ele não notou ou simplesmente não ligou. Como no hospital cenas assim eram relativamente comuns, ninguém deu importância. Quando estava dando sua terceira volta Evandro é tomado por uma curiosidade. O quarto estava aberto e não havia ninguém por perto. Dentro dele um idoso que parecia muito combalido repousava. Querendo testar se seu dom existia mesmo Evandro entra no quarto e põe sua mão na cabeça do paciente. Ele não sabia como ligar seu poder, então fez a mesma coisa que fazia quando estava nos cultos. Disse algumas preces e fez pensamento positivo. O homem começou a tremer, como se tivesse sido atingido por um choque. Imediatamente Evandro se afasta, temendo ter piorado tudo.

- O que esta fazendo aí?!

- Eu? Eu só achei que...

- Sai! Sai! - Uma enfermeira gordinha entrou correndo no quarto e expulsou Evandro dali aos empurrões. Nada de muito grave aconteceu, mas Evandro não pôde deixar de se punir dando uns três tapas na testa. - Por essa eu não precisava passar! - Disse ao se lembrar do constrangimento.

Evandro voltou ao próprio quarto e a sua cama, não chegou a dormir, ficou um bom tempo apenas olhando para o teto e pensando na vida. Só receberia alta no dia seguinte e até então estava planejando o que faria para sair dali. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de voltar ao Rio. Mas sem dinheiro ou documento seria uma tarefa bem difícil.

- Que confusão é essa?! - Evandro vai para a porta do quarto atraído por uma gritaria. Gente chorando, outros sorrindo. Miranda passava por ali perto, fazendo com que Evandro aproveitasse para tirar a duvida com ela: - O que foi que houve?

- Um paciente nosso que estava em coma faz dois anos despertou. É um milagre, não? - Evandro aperta a vista e vê bem a cara do sujeito, era o velhinho que ele havia abençoado horas antes. Evandro ficou embasbacado. Realmente seu dom funciona.

Aquela noite o ex-pastor não iria conseguir dormir. Não por causa da preocupação, mas sim porque estava muito animado e até mesmo emocionado. Um peso foi tirado das suas costas. Ele não precisava mais se sentir culpado por enganar pessoas desesperadas, essa fase ficou para trás. Seu dom era verdadeiro, ele podia mesmo ministrar curas. Isso mudava tudo.

No dia seguinte Evandro fez uma ligação, pediu ajuda a um pessoal que há algum tempo atrás eram seus amigos inseparáveis, quase irmãos. Ele não saiu do hospital sem nada. Um dos médicos lhe deu de presente algumas roupas. Não eram muito novas ou bonitas, mas estava de bom tamanho. Antes de sair Evandro se despediu de Miranda e agradeceu a ela por tudo.

Evandro esperou por eles na pista de pouso da cidade. Não era bem um aeroporto, pois não tinha capacidade para muitos aviões. No horário marcado eles chegaram. Pelo visto estavam com mais sucesso do que nunca. Tinham direito até a jatinho particular, privilégio que pouquíssimas bandas tem. Evandro temia que ainda restasse algumas feridas da briga que tiveram, mas assim que os viu percebeu que tudo havia sido superado. Dentre eles havia um que Evandro não conhecia, na certa era o novo baixista que contrataram para suprir sua ausência.

- Não acreditei quando me contaram que você virou pastor. - **James** continuou na mesma, usando muito preto e mantendo o cabelo espetado. Ele era o vocalista do Mucosa Cerebral, o homem com o grito mais estridente que Evandro já conhecera.

- Cara, cheguei a pensar que vocês me deixariam na mão. - Disse Evandro que tentava disfarçar a emoção que já fazia com que seus olhos ficassem molhados.

- Porra nenhuma, uma vez Mucosa, sempre Mucosa.

* * *

**Rodolfo**

Antes ele só ficava no administrativo, mas com a saída de Evandro houve a necessidade de cobrir logo a vaga de pastor que sobrava. Rodolfo Assunção estava no púlpito fazendo um discurso cheio de energia. Aproveitando a tragédia que assolou a cidade Rodolfo falou sobre o dia do julgamento e a ameaça de Satanás. Inclusive culpando outras religiões, acusando elas de "mostrar o caminho errado" ou por serem "porta voz do capeta". Após o culto, alguns fiéis influenciados por sua palestra irão demonstrar todo o seu ódio pelas outras religiões citadas apedrejando seus templos.

Após concluir seu "trabalho" Rodolfo volta para sua casa. Não sozinho, levava consigo no seu carro duas garotas. Se diziam fieis, ambas casadas. Porém nem foi preciso muita conversa mole para fazer com que as duas cedessem. A mansão com vista para o mar foi um dos fatores que fizeram as moças aceitarem o convite. Rodolfo abre o portão de dentro do carro, era tudo automático. Após deixá-lo na garagem ele leva as duas garotas pelo braço para dentro da casa. Precisavam passar pela sala para chegarem ao quarto, mas tinha alguém lá para estragar tudo.

A excitação de Rodolfo passa assim que dá de cara com Evandro sentado calmamente no sofá da sua sala. - O que diabos faz aqui?! Você devia estar morto! - A reação escandalosa de Rodolfo assustou as duas meninas, principalmente porque ele insinuou que queria ver o sujeito morto. Elas estavam Dispostas a irem para a cama com um corrupto, mas com um assassino não. Isso seria demais. As duas foram embora por onde entraram, pela garagem, e Rodolfo nem deu importância para isso.

- Desapontado? - Perguntou Evandro, com o maior semblante de calma que conseguia disfarçar. Inclusive cruzando as pernas. - Desde o primeiro dia. Assim que você me convidou para fazer parte da sua igreja e eu entendi como ela funcionava eu percebi uma coisa: você não tem limites. É capaz de tudo. Só por curiosidade: algum dia você chegou a ter alguma fé genuína?

Rodolfo correu até um armário que ficava no canto da sala, abriu a gaveta, mas não achou o que procurava. - Esta procurando por isso? - Evandro tira de baixo de uma das almofadas do sofá um revólver. Era a arma de Rodolfo, a arma que ele desejava usar agora. Evandro a apontou para o seu ex-amigo e pôde ver a expressão de pavor em seu rosto.

- Por favor, me perdoa! - Em uma demonstração patética Rodolfo se ajoelha no chão e junta as mãos, como se estivesse rezando. As preces porém não eram para Deus, mas sim para o homem que segurava uma arma. - Eu faço parte de um grupo de gente importante, a mais importante que há. Eles podem te arranjar tudo. Dinheiro, poder, mulheres. Você poderá se tornar mais influente que... sei lá, o papa!

- Mas você é um pedaço de merda mesmo. - Evandro se levantou do sofá e caminhou até a saída, achando que Rodolfo já estava derrotado ele toma o descuido de dar as costas para o oponente. Rodolfo se levanta e o agarra pelas costas, na tentativa desesperada de roubar o revólver de suas mãos. Os dois se engalfinham no chão e começa um festival de tapas, socos e até mesmo mordidas. Valia tudo para ter a posse daquela arma que tinha o poder de sagrar um vencedor. Após muito tentar Rodolfo desarma Evandro e pega a arma. Iria atirar ali mesmo, a queima roupa, na cara de quem um dia já chamou de amigo. Evandro tentava se defender pondo a mão na cara do seu oponente, por instinto, sem ter essa intenção, ele acaba ativando seu poder. Rodolfo cai para trás e começa a se tremer como se uma descarga elétrica passasse pelo seu corpo. Evandro já havia visto aquele efeito antes, nas pessoas que obtiveram curas verdadeiras através dele. Mas e agora? Rodolfo não tinha nenhuma enfermidade. Não tinha do que se curar. Ou será que tinha?

Quando parou de tremer Rodolfo se levanta do chão. Ainda segurava a arma, por isso Evandro deu um passo para trás temeroso. Para sua surpresa Rodolfo olhou para o revólver em sua mão e o jogou fora, como se não fosse nada.

- Rodolfo?

Rodolfo senta no sofá e começa a chorar. Evandro fica por um momento sem saber o que fazer, por isso nada fez, apenas assistiu. Rodolfo chorava copiosamente, sem intervalo, sem conseguir parar. Passaram-se quase dez minutos e o choro não diminuiu a intensidade. Ele mau parava para recuperar o fôlego. Sentindo um pouco de pena por aquele homem Evandro toca em seu ombro como faria com um amigo que queria dar consolo. Evandro vai embora, sem deixar de desejar sinceras melhoras para a pessoa, que há pouco tempo atrás, queria ver em uma vala.


	11. Projeção da Consciência

**Projeção de Consciência**

**Neville**

São Google, procurai por nós.

Neville perguntou ao pai, Antoine Pierre, qual era o motivo dele ter ficado tão desesperançoso. - Acordar esse tal de Simladris não deve ser assim tão difícil, certo? - Errado. O único ser místico que poderia fazer frente a tirania de Dracul estava repousando em um lugar inacessível. Para acordá-lo era necessário encontrar seu local de repouso. Que ficava em uma dimensão extrafísica. - Desista, garoto. Só dá pra chegar em um lugar desses de uma maneira: morrendo! - Respondeu o anão. Neville, que não era de desistir, não se abalou. Passou a tarde toda procurando alguma solução na internet. Não era a fonte mais confiável, mas era a melhor ao alcance. Após muito pesquisar encontrou um assunto que poderia ajudar em sua jornada. Projeção astral. Desprender seu espírito do mundo material sem ter que perder a vida para tanto. Valia a pena tentar. O que poderia dar errado?

O centro de estudo da consciência mais próximo ficava a três cidades de distância. Antoine não queria continuar com aquilo, mas após Neville insistir tanto ele acaba cedendo. Nem que fosse só para o garoto desistir dessa ideia de vez. Com o carro emprestado do seu pai Neville viajou até o endereço posto no site. Queria ter sorte, o telefone de contato não estava funcionando, não havia nem garantia que seria recebido. Depois das catástrofes que assolaram o mundo na semana passada muitos serviços estavam suspensos, principalmente os que não eram vistos como essenciais.

As ruas estavam geladas, tanto que foram cobertas por uma grossa camada branca. Na tentativa de livrar as estradas da neve as autoridades locais contratavam tratores que espalhavam sal nelas. A neve quando derretia se misturava ao sal e acabava criando água salgada. Essa água acabava estragando os motores dos carros, pois seu efeito era similar ao do salitro no ferro. Neville ouvia um ronco estranho saindo do maquinário do veículo. Ele torcia para que não desse problema até pelo menos chegar onde queria. Aos trancos e barrancos Neville encontra o prédio que procurava. O centro de estudo **Awakening**.

O jovem trapezista estava vestido com roupas grossas dos pés a cabeça, nas mãos usava luvas de couro próprias para afastar o frio. Mesmo estando preparado o clima incomodava. Aquela cidadezinha do interior era acostumada a baixas temperaturas, mas aquela tarde estava frio até mesmo para os seus padrões. Não havia ninguém de bobeira na rua, todos pareciam evitar sair, preferindo se enfurnar em casa, tentando segurar o pouco de calor que encontravam.

Neville apertou a campainha e rezou para que alguém atendesse logo a maldita porta. Como se já não bastasse o frio, ventava muito fazendo com que a sensação térmica fosse lá para baixo. O garoto tentou cinco vezes, na última havia deixado sua compostura de lado e praticamente começava a agredir o botão com seu dedo indicador. - Será que tudo foi em vão?! - Se perguntava ao imaginar que aquela viagem pudesse ter sido uma perda de tempo. Alivio. Uma alma caridosa abre a porta. Um homem de cinquenta e poucos anos, calvo e barrigudo. Neville achou que seria logo convidado a entrar, mas o sujeito bloqueou a porta com seu corpo e pediu que explicasse qual era o motivo da sua visita antes. - Não faz mal. - Pensou o rapaz. Aguentou o frio por tanto tempo, não morreria por mais alguns minutos.

O coroa começou a olhar para Neville meio atravessado. Achava estranho alguém ter tanta urgência em ter aulas de projeciologia. Uma coisa que poderia esperar por um dia mais agradável, quando o frio amenizasse. Se ele soubesse que o garoto viajou três cidades só para ter essa conversa ficaria mais de orelha em pé ainda.

- Você pode se matricular se quiser, mas a próxima turma só começa daqui a duas semanas. - Isso não era a resposta que Neville esperava, tinha urgência.

- E se eu pagasse um pouco mais para ter uma aula relâmpago?

O senhor chegou a achar graça daquela proposta, mas como percebeu que o garoto estava muito interessado o chamou para conversar na sala da diretoria. Neville adorou o lugar assim que pôs os pés nele, principalmente porque o aquecedor era mais forte ali dentro. Neville sentou em um sofá e o outro se acomodou em uma poltrona que ficava atrás de uma mesa.

- Jovem, até admiro seu empenho para com a nossa doutrina, mas se projetar não é algo que se aprende assim do dia para noite. É algo que leva tempo.

- Senhor...

- **Nolan**. Pode me chamar de Nolan.

- Nem sei explicar isso sem parecer loucura, mas é que... é um caso de vida ou morte.

Nolan se ajeitou na cadeira, começou a ficar interessado. - Por favor, desenvolva.

Neville sabia que a verdade soava esquisita por isso sentiu um pouco de vergonha ao expressá-la. Contou a Nolan sobre a mudança que o mundo estava sofrendo e que agora o impossível era real. O garoto também explicou o que sabia sobre os ataques que assolaram várias cidades pelo mundo. - É o retorno da magia. O início da Nova Era. O impossível agora é mundano. - Disse o garoto. Um silêncio se fez presente e Neville ficou angustiado. - Será que ele vai pensar que sou maluco? - Temia o garoto. Para sua surpresa a reação de Nolan foi mais receptivo do que ele esperava. O garoto não sabia, mas aquele homem era um esotérico de carteirinha, amante dessa conversa de nova era e cristais pendurados na parede. Neville havia ganhado sua simpatia logo na segunda frase.

- Há uns quatro ou cinco meses começaram a acontecer alguns fatos curiosos nas aulas. - Relatou Nolan. Agora foi Neville que teve seu interesse pela conversa instigado. - Em uma aula qualquer um garoto foi tentar energizar seu colega. Essa é uma pratica comum aqui, nunca aconteceu nada de excepcional no uso dela, mas desta vez...

- O quê?! - Perguntou Neville ansioso para saber como aquela história terminava.

- O garoto pôs a mão no peito do colega e de repente liberou uma energia tão forte que o outro foi arremessado contra a parede oposta. Alguns disseram até terem conseguido ver uma luz azul saindo da mão do menino. Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Fora isso os relatos das projeções astrais dos alunos começaram a ficar cada vez mais fortes. Tanto que muitos ficaram assustados e abandonaram o curso. Um aluno, por exemplo, disse ter visitado uma linda praia em uma projeção, quando ele percebeu suas roupas estavam cheias de areia. Imagina! Areia! Onde ele iria encontrar areia em uma cidade como essa?! Há quilômetros do mar.

- É a magia.

- Dane-se. Vamos ver se você é bom em se projetar. Não tem mais ninguém aqui mesmo. Se quiser eu te dou uma aula relâmpago. E quer saber? Não vou cobrar zorra nenhuma. Você trouxe luz a algo que me deixava perplexo. Acho que é o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecer.

O instrutor fez o melhor que pôde, mas reduzir o tempo de aprendizado que levava semanas a apenas um dia se mostrou acima de suas capacidades. As primeiras três horas foram gastas apenas ensinando a Neville o que ele precisava saber na teoria. Até aí tudo bem. A dificuldade veio com a parte prática. Passaram-se horas e o espírito do garoto teimava em não querer sair de seu corpo material. É, aquele dia não deu.

- Não seja duro demais consigo mesmo. Tem gente que aprende mais rápido, outros levam mais tempo. É normal.

- Quanto tempo você levou para aprender? - Perguntou Neville.

- Eu me projetava antes mesmo de saber o que era isso. Com treze anos eu saia do meu corpo sem perceber, só entendi o que acontecia comigo quando comecei a trabalhar aqui. Por isso passei de estagiário para professor em um pulo. Nossa! Nessa brincadeira foram quase trinta anos.

- Que sorte a sua.

- Com certeza. São bem poucos os que conseguem se projetar sem nenhum treinamento prévio.

* * *

**Miguel**

Assim que abriu os olhos Miguel Santana se espreguiçou na cama. Seus braços e suas pernas respondiam aos comandos de seu cérebro isso era sinal de uma coisa: ele ainda estava dormindo. A sensação era boa, poucos dão valor a benção que é poder controlar o próprio corpo. Aquela alegria só era valorizada por aqueles que a perdiam, e sabiam que falta ela fazia. O garoto se pôs de pé. Seu corpo astral estava em uma replica quase perfeita do seu antigo quarto, já seu corpo físico repousava na casa de sua tia, que ficava fora da capital. O garoto caminha até a porta. - Que sensação boa é caminhar! - Pensou. Ao abri-la porém não deu de cara com a sala, o que seria mais lógico, foi parar em uma praia, olhou para trás e não havia mais porta por onde voltar.

Fazia tempo que Miguel não tinha essa sensação, dos pés descalços caminhando sobre areia morna. A areia se infiltrando por entre seus dedos que afundavam um pouco. A última vez que teve essa sensação foi naquele dia. No dia que tomou a pior de suas decisões. - Os outros conseguiram pular, por que eu não conseguiria? - Era impressionante como uma brincadeira boba poderia mudar tanta coisa. Um mergulho. Só bastou isso para por tudo a perder.

Miguel caminha um pouco por aquela praia até que se depara com Sintia tomando banho de sol. Ele nunca a viu só de biquíni no mundo real, apesar de que podia imaginar que deveria ser uma bela visão. No seu sonho lá estava ela, confirmando aquela ideia. Deitada de bruços por cima de uma toalha de praia, linda, só de biquíni e o que era melhor, viva e feliz. Miguel se sentiu bem ao ver aquela imagem dela curtindo a vida. Porém a sensação boa não durou muito, a memória dela morta veio a sua mente e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, no mundo astral e no físico. - Desculpa. - Foi só o que conseguiu dizer. Se não perdesse tempo se preocupando com ele, o "inválido", talvez ela tivesse conseguido fugir.

- No início da humanidade o véu da realidade que cobria o mundo era fino fazendo com que o contato com o sobrenatural fosse mais intenso, antigamente a magia era forte. Mas isso foi passado. O mundo mudou, o homem trocou as maravilhas pela razão, o véu da realidade esta mais forte do que nunca. Mas isso irá mudar quando a magia voltar ao mundo criando uma nova era.

Em um pequeno palco circular situado na água do mar uma pessoa usando paletó e cartola vermelha fazia seu anuncio. Miguel reconheceu que aquelas eram as palavras de abertura da apresentação do Le Grand Guignol. O apresentador no sonho usava as mesmas roupas do apresentador que Miguel viu no circo. Porém a versão onírica estava bem longe de ser um anão, era até bem alto.

O apresentador falou sobre como a magia podia trazer maravilhas ao mundo e apontou para a sua esquerda. Miguel olhou para aquela direção e viu uma multidão se aproximando. Porém a multidão não era formada por pessoas, mas sim por criaturas verdes, com orelhas pontudas e dentes e garras afiados. Goblins. Miguel nunca os tinha visto quando estava acordado, já que permaneceu com um cobertor cobrindo a cara durante todo o ataque ao Rio de Janeiro. Mesmo assim ao vê-los agora pela primeira vez entendeu que esses monstros foram os responsáveis pela morte de Sintia. - De novo não!

Miguel não pôde salvar Sintia no mundo real, mas no sonho era diferente. Agora podendo se mover ele estava determinado a não deixar que sua amiga fosse pega uma segunda vez pelos monstros. Miguel agarra o braço de Sintia e a puxa com força, fazendo com que ficasse em pé na marra. Ele começou a correr segurando a mulher pelo braço. Sem olhar para trás Miguel escapa das criaturas ao sair da areia. No outro lado da rua uma casa com porta aberta, sem pensar duas vezes ele entra.

Assim que passa com Sintia pela porta Miguel toma o cuidado de trancá-la. Não sabia se essa medida de segurança era necessária em um sonho, mas decidiu não arriscar. Ele olhou para sua amiga e se espantou com a mudança. Ela não vestia mais roupas de banho, estava vestindo uma de suas roupas convencionais que usava para trabalhar. - Claro! - Pensou Miguel. Roupa de banho é só para praia, em um sonho a gente muda de fisionomia ou de vestuário a depender da situação. Miguel nem havia notado, mas quando caminhava na praia estava só de sunga. Agora ele vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta vermelha.

- Sintia? Você é você mesmo? - Após a satisfação de ter conseguido salvar sua amiga ter diminuído um pouco uma duvida abateu Miguel. Aquela era a Sintia verdadeira que de alguma forma o visitou em seus sonhos ou era só uma cópia produzida por sua imaginação?

Sintia o ignorou fazendo com que ele colocasse em duvida sua identidade. Deixando a enfermeira um pouco de lado, Miguel começou a admirar o interior da casa a qual entraram. O lado de dentro era muito grande, ao contrário do lado de fora que era pequeno. Uma lógica que só uma realidade não material poderia conceber. Miguel de imediato percebeu que aquilo não era uma residência, mas sim uma biblioteca. Uma biblioteca enorme, com estantes cheias de livros a perder de vista. O garoto se aproxima de uma estante qualquer e puxa dela um volume aleatório. O livro tinha uma capa dura toda preta, não tinha nem titulo. Miguel começou a folheá-lo. Apesar de estar escrito em uma língua estranha ele conseguia entender tudo claramente. Miguel ficou fascinado. Aquele livro continha uma versão da história do mundo muito pouco ortodoxa. Revelava vários mistérios. O garoto começou a lê-lo com voracidade até que aquele mundo foi deixado para trás.

Miguel abre os olhos novamente. Ao tentar se espreguiçar percebe que seus braços e pernas não respondiam mais. Estava acordado. - Que merda! - Reclamou o garoto em pensamento. Jorge, seu pai, estava ao seu lado no quarto, sentado em um banco de madeira daqueles bem baixinhos. - Bom sonhos? - Perguntou o pai.

- Sim. - Respondeu Miguel se lembrando da presença de Sintia.

Os dois começaram a conversar trivialidades até que Jorge ao ajeitar a coberta do garoto percebeu que havia um livro em baixo de sua mão. Como não tinha sensibilidade naquele membro Miguel não notara isso, só soube quando seu pai contou. - Que livro é esse? - Era um livro de capa preta sem título, o livro que Miguel havia pego para ler em seu sonho. O menino o reconhece na hora, mas para não assustar o pai inventou uma mentira rápida. - Sua irmã me deu. Ela estava lendo para mim.

Jorge achou aquilo estranho. Sua irmã, **Dandara**, nunca foi muito cuidadosa. Não a imaginava perdendo tempo lendo para um garoto tetraplégico, mesmo o garoto em questão sendo seu sobrinho. Jorge riu ao imaginar a cena e guardou o livro sem muito cuidado em cima de uma escrivaninha que estava ali perto. - Já volto, filhão. Só vou comer algo. - Jorge deixou Miguel sozinho em seu quarto enquanto ia para a cozinha.

Miguel estava morto de curiosidade para voltar a ler o livro. O livro estava diante de seus olhos, a menos de dois metros de distância. Para uma pessoa "normal" bastaria levantar e dar um passo longo. Miguel juntou todas as suas forças para forçar seu corpo a obedecê-lo. Tentou várias vezes até que se deu por vencido. Em momentos assim é que ele mais odiava a sua sorte.


	12. A Nova Ciência

**A Nova Ciência**

**Ariel**

Ela ligou várias vezes para o celular do seu padrinho, Vitor Almeida. Mandou vários e-mails, e tentou conversar com ele no skype. Nada. Parecia que o homem havia simplesmente evaporado. Ariel Andrade começava a ficar preocupada, principalmente depois do que aconteceu no Rio de Janeiro. Ela achava que seu dindo estava fora de perigo, já que ele vive em Brasília. Se bem que Vitor viajava tanto. E se ele por azar estivesse no Rio durante a tragédia? Se esse fosse o caso porque ninguém noticiou? Ariel tentou conversar até com a secretária dele, aproveitando que tinha o telefone do seu gabinete. A mulher só dava respostas evasivas. Resultado: o tempo irá passar e Ariel nunca saberá que fim levou o seu amado dindo, nem que ele na verdade era seu pai.

Com exceção daquela preocupação que era relacionada a sua vida privada, Ariel não tinha o que reclamar da vida. Sua carreira na Cyberdine decolou. Isso acontece quando se tem um relacionamento amoroso com alguém da chefia. Não que ela começasse a se interessar pelo seu namorado atual por causa disso, o diretor Eric Washington. Ela o achava charmoso e atraente, nem precisava ser rico para conquistá-la. Mas seria mentira dizer que esse detalhe não havia contribuído para o seu charme.

Ariel estava trabalhando no setor mais restrito da empresa, tinha acesso a quase tudo que fosse sigiloso. Principalmente na construção dos autômatos. Eram centenas construídos por dia. Ariel se impressionava com a facilidade que era produzi-los. Os robôs tinham aparência quase humana e um nível de sofisticação absurdo. Mesmo assim a fábrica os construía como se fossem coisas simples, não precisava de mais do que uma hora para criar um novo. Era quase que uma montadora de automóveis, nem parecia que a Cyberdine criava o que Ariel rotulou de "milagres ambulantes".

- Isso não faz sentido. Os códigos da programação dessas máquinas são muito simples!

- Como eu já disse, querida, o mundo mudou. - Respondeu Eric. - Há magia em tudo agora. Ela torna maravilhas como essas em algo banal.

Ariel era cética, por isso relutava em acreditar em qualquer coisa ligada a termos não científicos como, por exemplo, magia. Porém depois dos eventos estranhos que aconteceram no mundo (incluindo o ataque a cidade do Rio de Janeiro) ela foi obrigada a reconsiderar sua visão das coisas.

- Com a oportunidade que tive de chefiar a Cyberdine eu posso almejar um poder conquistado por poucos. - Disse Eric. - Mas de nada vale esse poder se não tiver alguém do meu lado para compartilhar. - Ariel ficou surpresa com aquela declaração inesperada. Será? A moça não havia planejado casamento ainda, mas ela não negaria se a oportunidade viesse. E com um partido daquele então. - Aceita ser minha esposa? - Sem responder com palavras Ariel se atirou nos braços do amado e tascou-lhe um beijo. Estava selado.

- Juntos podemos fazer milagres! Os autômatos são só a ponta do iceberg. Venha ver a última criação dos nossos cientistas. - Aquilo era um pouco estranho de se dizer após um pedido de casamento. Mas aquele casal era um tanto quanto incomum. Os dois dividiam a mesma paixão por inovações, paixão essa que os completava. Era difícil encontrar casal tão perfeito como aquele. Eric puxou sua futura esposa pelo braço e a levou até a sala de protótipos. Ariel já havia visto aquela sala antes, mas não com a mais nova invenção do grupo.

- O que é isso?

O instrumento era até mesmo um pouco bizarro. Parecia ter saído de algum filme de terror B. Era basicamente uma coluna vertebral negra que era mantida no ar por vários fios e cabos.

- Pense em uma pessoa com algum rompimento na coluna vertebral. Ela não se move por causa dos impulsos nervosos que perdem sua ligação com os membros de seu corpo. Pois bem, essa coluna artificial refaz essa ligação.

- Já é funcional?!

- Ainda não testamos em nenhuma cobaia humana, mas acreditamos que sim.

Assim que Eric mencionou pessoas com paraplegia Ariel se lembrou de um conhecido seu que tinha um filho com esse problema. Um policial que era amigo de sua mãe, o filho dele havia perdido os movimentos do corpo em uma tentativa frustrada de mergulho. Uma lastima. Era tão jovem, uma criança praticamente. Ariel visitou o menino duas vezes no máximo. A cena era de partir o coração.

- Conheço alguém que precisa de um desses.

- Sério? Se ele concordar com nossos termos pode servir como nossa cobaia.

* * *

**Kasper**

A criatura dava marradas com seus chifres tortos que emergiam de sua cabeça. Ainda bem que ela estava contida em uma cela com um vidro tão espesso que era virtualmente impossível de ser quebrado. O monstro era um troll, mas não estava ainda totalmente transformado. Ainda havia algo de humano nele, apesar de pouco. Do lado de fora da cela havia um laboratório, cientistas pouco convencionais analisavam a criatura tentando definir como ela foi criada. Por que a cobaia se tornou aquele tipo de monstro e não outro? Na ciência não há muita aleatoriedade, geralmente são os estudiosos que não entendem suas razões. Agora o importante era definir se a ciência unida a magia seguia as mesmas regras.

Estamos na Holanda, no centro de pesquisa de uma empresa chamada Geneco. O criador e dono da empresa recebeu um montante de recursos absurdo para por em andamento seus estudos. Era um investimento preciso. Já que as leis naturais sofreram uma mudança era necessário redescobrir como elas agiam nesse mundo novo. A fauna e a flora mudou radicalmente, inclusive em nível microscópico. Animais novos, plantas novas, micro-organismos novos, minerais novos... A magia quando voltou mudou muita coisa. A classificação da vida agora tinha que ser redefinida. A divisão clássica dos reinos biológicos como animal e vegetal teria que ser reescrita. Novos seres que não se encaixavam em nenhum filo tinham que ser catalogados.

Analisando a criatura junto com um cientista empregado seu estava Kasper, dono desse grande empreendimento. Os dois conversavam sobre a matéria de seu estudo, a criatura que estava presa em uma cela de vidro.

- Por que ele se transformou nessa criatura e não em outra? - Perguntou o cientista. - Alguns se transformaram em goblins, em vampiros ou em outras criaturas folclóricas mais bizarras. Por que ele sofreu mutação e não nós, por exemplo? Será que há algum agente infeccioso espalhado pelo mundo que provoca transformações em hospedeiros mais suscetíveis?

A ideia de que havia algo no ar que estava transformando seres humanos em monstros desagradou Kasper. Não porque ele se compadecia dos infectados, mas sim porque temia que poderia se transformar em um deles. Não queria virar um troll ou pior, um goblin.

- Tomara que essa teoria não seja a correta. Se for é bem capaz de que em poucas gerações a humanidade inteira seja transformada nessas coisas.

Kasper deixou que seu subalterno continuasse estudando o troll enquanto foi checar outros setores de sua empresa. Na sala ao lado um grupo de cientistas fazia a necropsia de um homem morcego. Era o espécime que Kasper havia encontrado morto e levado com ele em um barco de resgate militar quando se perdeu na Libéria. Sem se preocupar em vestir roupas apropriadas Kasper entrou no necrotério e perguntou se algum dos envolvidos na pesquisa tinham novidades.

Haviam três médicos envolvidos na necropsia, todos vestiam roupas apropriadas o que incluía luvas de látex e máscaras cirúrgicas. Um deles deixou o monstro morcego de lado e foi conversar com Kasper, tirando antes sua máscara e as luvas. - É incrível como seus órgãos mudaram! Mas apesar disso uma analise do DNA da criatura revelou que ele é basicamente humano, apesar da diferença drástica na aparência.

- É uma criatura fascinante. - Constatou Kasper. - Mortífera, muito mais rápida e resistente do que um humano. Pena que é bem menos inteligente e muito mais feio. Se pudêssemos captar seus pontos positivos, rejeitar seus negativos, e integrá-los a um corpo humano seria um empreendimento interessante.

- Tipo um crossgen? Criar um hibrido das duas espécies? Um ser transgênico?

- Sim. Poderíamos inclusive patentear esse tipo de coisa.

Após trocar mais uma ou duas ideias com o médico Kasper saiu do necrotério e foi visitar outro setor. Este era situado em outro andar, por isso ele precisou subir um lance de escadas antes. Esse setor em especifico parecia um laboratório de informática de alguma faculdade. Cheio de computadores um ao lado de outro divididos em várias fileiras. Os PCs ali eram modernos demais, não seriam encontrados em muitos estabelecimentos, mesmo em um país como aquele que era de primeiro mundo. Apesar das várias máquinas disponíveis, havia apenas uma sendo utilizada. Kasper foi conversar com o usuário desse computador, um cientista que analisava algo que para um leigo pareceria apenas uma sequência aleatória de letras e números.

- Esse software cedido pela Cyberdine é fantástico! - Disse o usuário do PC. - Ele analisa uma sequência de DNA em poucos minutos. Com ele fazer uma alteração se tornaria brincadeira de criança.

Kasper sorriu, aprovando a novidade. - Que bom, vou me lembrar de enviar um presente ao nosso amigo Eric lá no Brasil. Há previsão de quando iremos poder aplicar esse recurso para manipular DNAs verdadeiros além dos hipotéticos?

- O quanto antes. Já pode inclusive ir arranjando as cobaias.

Kasper saiu daquela sala e pegou seu celular estava fazendo uma ligação. - Quando você trará a carga? - Kasper conversava com um sócio do outro lado da linha. O sócio era membro da Ordo Dracul, um homem tão inescrupuloso quanto ele. A carga a qual se referia não eram peças nem equipamentos, mas sim seres humanos que eram tratados como mercadoria. Presos em um porão de navio. Kasper sorri ao ouvir que a tal "carga" lhe seria entregue ainda aquela semana. As cobaias necessárias a sua pesquisa estavam a caminho.

Dentre as pessoas presas no barco escravagista estava um garoto liberiano que havia se perdido dos pais. Um menino de dez anos, seu nome era Machi. No cativeiro a criança rezava apenas por uma coisa: que seu pai o encontrasse e o tirasse dali. - Faraji! - Machi repetia o nome do seu velho como se fosse um mantra. Tinha fé que isso iria de alguma forma atraí-lo para ele.

* * *

**Faraji**

Ele sentou na beira da calçada com a cabeça baixa, pouco se importando para as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor e o olhavam com estranheza. Faraji assim que fugiu de sua vila em uma embarcação militar passou a procurar por sua família. Sua esposa, Ebenita, ele não tinha a menor esperança de reencontrar, pois tinha fortes indícios de que ela havia sido capturada e provavelmente morta pelos abomináveis homens morcego, ou como seu amigo Abdel gostava de chamá-los, os Asasabonsam. Sua única esperança era encontrar seu menino, Machi, ele soube que o garoto havia fugido com os poucos sobreviventes de sua vila em navios pesqueiros. No entanto não o encontrou mesmo após descobrir onde os barcos de refugiados haviam atracado. - O garoto sumiu! - Era a única explicação que lhe deram. Faraji teve vontade de amaldiçoar seus conterrâneos por causa de sua negligência para com seu menino. Mas a tristeza suplantou o ódio. Ele tinha mais com o que se preocupar do que com vinganças vazias.

Abdel, o único amigo que lhe restava, apertou seu ombro em uma tentativa de passar-lhe um pouco de conforto. A atitude era nobre, mas pouco eficiente. A busca dos dois acabou os levando para Mumbai. Eles ouviram relatos de que Machi poderia ter passado por lá. Com a ajuda de colaboradores a dupla conseguiu chegar ao país. Encontraram uma terra devastada. A cidade fora uma das tantas que sofreram ataques de criaturas místicas, no caso Rakshasas. Criaturas da mitologia hindu e budistas, seres humanoides com cabeça de felinos. Considerados por muitos como reencarnação de pessoas que eram sádicas e ruins. O líder desses monstros que invadiram a capital da Índia, por exemplo, revelou ser na verdade **Latafat**, um criminoso assassino e estuprador morto há muito tempo.

- Amigo, conversei com um senhor que diz poder nos ajudar em nossa busca.

Faraji levantou a cabeça só para revelar um rosto inchado de tanto chorar. - Ninguém pode nos ajudar, Abdel. Sou grato pela sua companhia, mas não tenho mais esperanças.

- Não seja derrotista! Venha conversar com esse velho que conheci. Ele é um vidente, é incrível como ele sabe das coisas.

Faraji apesar da tristeza conseguiu rir daquela proposta. Ele conhecia videntes em sua vila, era impressionante o quanto eles não acertavam nada. Por coincidência, após atirar para todos os lados, uma coisa ou outra conseguiam "adivinhar". Nessas raras ocasiões faziam um estardalhaço tão grande que o povo se esquecia das dezenas de previsões furadas.

- Abdel, por favor, esse povo não consegue adivinhar nem se vai chover ou não.

Abdel insistiu tanto que Faraji acabou sedendo. Seguiu o amigo até uma rua não muito longe dali. A cidade ainda se recuperava por isso havia muitos escombros e gente desesperada caminhando de um lado a outro. O trânsito que já era caótico naturalmente (já que no país não havia sinais de trânsito nem regras) virou completamente insano.

O tal vidente morava em uma casa pequena, mas que por milagre não havia sofrido nada com o ataque dos monstros. Ele atendia em uma sala apertada que era decorada com vários enfeites esotéricos e bregas. Para deixar o quadro ainda mais clichê o homem tinha uma bola de cristal repousando em uma mesa coberta com uma toalha roxa cheia de estrelas. O vidente era bem idoso, sua pele era morena, bem tipica da região.

- Você procura pelas pessoas que mais ama no mundo. Chegou a acreditar que ambas estão mortas. Se engana! Ainda vivem, mas precisam de você!

Faraji sentiu vontade de ignorar o fato de que aquele homem era já um velho e partir para cima dele. A vida já era dura demais sem que ninguém fizesse troça com seus sentimentos.

- Seu menino esta preso em um local escuro, cheio de pessoas desconhecidas que compartilham com ele seu sofrimento.

- "Local escuro"? - Pensou Fariji. - Dá para ser mais vago?

- Sua esposa esta mais perto. É mantida como escrava por criaturas medonhas meio homens meio tigres.

- São os Rakshasa! - Disse Abdel com entusiasmo. - Ebenita esta com os Rakshasa!

- Espere! Eu vejo seu garoto! - Disse o vidente que se concentrava em sua bola de cristal. - Ele esta na Holanda! Junto com um homem que você conhece. Um holandês cruel capaz de roubar a esposa do próprio irmão.

Os únicos holandeses que Faraji conhecia eram os cientistas da expedição. A história do que o vidente falava fazia sentido, Faraji até já fazia ideia de quem ele estava se referindo.

- O que aquele gringo filho da puta quer com meu menino?!

O vidente se concentrou um pouco antes de trazer uma resposta. - Vai usá-lo como um rato de laboratório. Como uma mera cobaia. Pouco lhe importa se o menino irá sobreviver ou não.

Faraji pôs a mão na cabeça. - E agora? O que posso fazer?!

- Pesa ajuda! - Aconselhou o vidente – Há alguém disposto a ajudá-lo se for lhe explicado a situação.

- Quem?!

- Pense um pouco, você sabe o nome dessa pessoa.

Faraji pediu emprestado o celular de Abdel e fez uma ligação.

- Senhora Lieske! Preciso de sua ajuda!


	13. A Mãe de Dragões

**A Mãe de Dragões**

**David**

David estava feliz. Seus pais pareciam ter voltado a ficar juntos. Ele não entendia que esse retorno não tinha nada a ver com o amor reestabelecido. Dividiam o mesmo teto, pois tinham um objetivo em comum. Salvar a pele dele e ajudá-lo com sua mudança. Como a casa de Sônia Brito era a maior, Jaquison concordou em se mudar para lá. Milagrosamente o lugar ficou intacto após a invasão de monstros, o único conserto que foi necessário era o portão da garagem que foi destruído por um troll. Mas isso era o mínimo.

A criança de oito anos foi mantida presa dentro de um dos quartos. Não podia sair, só para ir ao banheiro. Era dali para o quarto e só. Comia no quarto, brincava no quarto, assistia TV no quarto... As janelas foram mantidas trancadas e tiraram todos os espelhos do lugar. No início David gostou de seu período de férias, mas após a primeira semana ele começou a achar aquilo estranho e a fazer perguntas. Seus pais inventavam desculpas que até mesmo a sua mente juvenil achava estapafúrdia. - Você esta doente, querido. - Disse Sônia. - Você só pode sair quando melhorar. - David achou aquilo estranho, não se sentia cansado e não tinha nenhuma dor. Como poderia estar doente?

Certa manhã David acordou não em sua cama, como era esperado, mas sim no teto do seu quarto. Ele tentava descer, mas alguma coisa o puxava para sima. O garoto olha para os lados e percebe uma asa de morcego atrás dele. O menino pensa que algum bicho esquisito o estava puxando. Um morcego gigante? Assustado David grita, mas o som que saí de sua boca não é natural, um som não humano. Gutural. Jaquison e Sônia entram correndo no quarto atraídos pelo chamado. A mãe ao ver o que o seu filho se tornou grita desesperadamente e caí pra trás no chão. David continua sem entender nada e tenta falar algo para acalmar sua mãe. De sua boca não saem palavras, mas sim uma fraca labareda de fogo que por sorte não atinge ninguém. Só um pedacinho da parede, próxima a porta. Jaquison instintivamente tira a camisa e tenta apagar o fogo com ela. Não demora muito e termina conseguindo.

David ainda no teto do quarto começa a voar de um lado para o outro. Não tinha total controle de suas novas asas, não conseguia nem descer. De repente a transformação cessa e o menino volta a ser um simples garoto rechonchudo de oito anos. Como ele estava no ar quando voltou a sua forma humana ele acabou caindo do teto. Sofre um forte baque ao se chocar contra o chão. Milagrosamente não se feriu, nem quebrou nada. Mesmo assim a queda doeu e por causa disso David chora. Sua mãe abraça seu rebento e não diz nada. Tão, ou até mais, assustada que o menino ela o abraça com força enquanto lagrimas caíam de seu rosto.

Aquele não foi o último incidente. Alguns dias depois David, mesmo em sua forma humana, começou a soltar labaredas de fogo involuntárias pelo seu quarto. Seu pai, já precavido, havia arranjado um extintor e há todo momento aparecia correndo para apagar o foco de incêndio criado. Os incidentes começaram a acontecer quatro vezes por dia, no final da segunda semana de "resguardo" o menino passou a aprender como controlar aquela habilidade e não mais aconteceram queimadas involuntárias. Sem que seus pais soubessem o garoto começou a treinar por conta própria seu bafo de fogo. Estava ficando bom, em menos de um mês as labaredas passaram a ser cuspidas só quando ele dava ordem para tanto. O menino ficou empolgado apesar de confuso. - Será que sou um super-herói? - Se perguntou. Aquela era a maneira como sua cabeça estava tentando assimilar a novidade.

Aprender a controlar a transformação de garoto para dragão e vice versa foi quase tão fácil quando aprender a controlar as chamas. O menino começou a se divertir como se fosse uma brincadeira qualquer. Quando estava entediado tirava suas roupas e se tornava um lagarto alado. Sua forma de dragão ainda era pequena, assim como a sua humana, era ainda um filhote. Sua forma reptiliana era azul com dois chifres pontudos que iam para trás. Seu bico era bem fino e longo. Sua aparência lembrava lendas orientais, principalmente por causa dos bigodes compridos e finos. O menino se divertia sem perceber que sempre quando se transformava em monstro acabava provocando o desespero dos seus pais. - Não estou doente. - Constatou por fim. - Estou me sentindo melhor do que nunca.

A porta do seu quarto estava trancada, mas isso não foi empecilho. Em sua forma dracônica David mastigou a maçaneta até que ela cedesse permitindo assim sua passagem. Seus pais estavam dormindo, exaustos devido a tantos dias de vigília continua. Seus sentidos naquela forma eram melhores, podia ver com uma nitidez muito superior a de um humano e sua audição era fantástica. A queda de um alfinete no cômodo ao lado era estrondoso. Ele podia ouvir batimentos cardíacos com exatidão. Através desse sentido ele podia determinar, por exemplo, se alguém estava dormindo ou se estava agitado. Apesar de tanta sensibilidade auditiva seu limiar de dor era muito grande. Podiam estourar uma bomba ao seu lado que ele não se sentiria incomodado.

Através da janela do andar de cima o menino-dragão conseguiu fugir e realizar seu desejo, um voo noturno, um passeio pela cidade. Bem alto no céu David se sentia maravilhado. As pessoas pareciam pontinhos pequenos e nessa perspectiva tudo parecia tão mais simples. Ele voo até perder a noção do tempo. Horas se passaram e o guri só se tocou que sua volta noturna estava muito demorada quando a noite começava a ceder lugar ao dia. Se guiando por seus sentidos aguçados o menino-dragão consegue voltar para a casa dos seus pais sem dificuldade, entrando pelo mesmo lugar por onde saiu, a janela. Quando voltou deu de cara com seus pais que estavam acordados e transtornados, pensando que o pior tinha acontecido. Ignorando que seu filho não estava na forma humana e o quão perigoso isso poderia ser Sônia correu atrás do menino e o puxou pela cauda. O obrigou a ficar no nível do chão e deu vários tapas em sua bunda escamosa. Sua pele de dragão era muito grossa para ele sentir alguma dor do castigo, mas ele entendeu que fez besteira.

- Mãe, eu só queria dar uma volta. - Disse o garoto assim que se tornou humano novamente.

- Nunca mais faça isso sem o nosso consentimento esta entendendo?! Não quero ser obrigada a te acorrentar no quarto. - Pelo tom de voz dela David percebeu que ela não estava brincando. A partir daquele dia ele resolveu se comportar. Já era tarde o estrago havia sido feito, a família só não havia percebido ainda.

No dia seguinte do passeio noturno, David acordou com um barulho de multidão que vinha do lado de fora da casa, da rua em frente. Como estava decidido a obedecer seus pais não importava o que acontecesse o menino ficou quieto em sua cama. O garoto ficou encolhido, em posição fetal enquanto esperava pelo fim da confusão. Ele podia ouvir os gritos de protesto, sabia que o povo estava revoltado por sua causa. Ouviu palavras como monstro, demônio e alado.

David podia ouvir seus pais na porta da casa tentando argumentar com a multidão em fúria. - Não há nenhum monstro dentro da nossa casa! Só nós e nosso filho! - As palavras de Sônia pareceram não convencer as pessoas. Não arredaram o pé e contra-argumentaram. - Nós ouvimos gritos a semanas e até mesmo fumaça aí de dentro! Vocês também passaram a não sair de casa para nada. Isso é muito estranho!

- O que minha família faz ou deixa de fazer da vida não é da sua conta, vá cuidar da sua! - Respondeu Sônia.

- É exatamente isso que eu estou fazendo! Se tem um monstro aí dentro minha família corre perigo! - A líder da multidão era uma velha odiosa. Rabugenta e intolerante. Daquelas que só outro de sua "espécie" suportaria.

Jaquison e Sônia tentaram, mas eles sozinhos mesmo sendo jovens e fortes, não eram capazes de segurar um grupo de quarenta e poucas pessoas. A multidão entrou na marra armados com armas improvisadas como pedaços de pau, tijolos e canos de aço. Assim que o casal deixou de ser empecilho os revoltados começaram a esquadrinhar cada centímetro da casa. Não era necessário a barbaridade, mas devido a adrenalina alguns aproveitaram para quebrar móveis e destruir o que podiam. - Chame a polícia! - Pediu Sônia ao pai do seu filho. Jaquison tentou, mas a linha só dava ocupada.

Os invasores subiram ao andar de cima. Apesar de vândalos eram humanos o suficiente para respeitar o quarto onde um menino de oito anos se recolhia assustado. Só saíram da casa algumas horas depois quando se deram por satisfeitos. Alguns ainda aproveitaram para pilhar. Um deles roubou o dinheiro que estava guardado em uma gaveta. Humanidade, as vezes conseguem ser mais monstruosos do que qualquer criatura saída do folclore.

- Temos que sair daqui. Os vizinhos estão desconfiados, qualquer coisinha invadem nossa casa de novo. É capaz até de nos lincharem. - Disse Sônia a Jaquison enquanto os dois arrumavam a bagunça que os arruaceiros causaram.

- E ir para onde?

- Minha família tem uma chácara no interior. Lá ninguém vai nos perturbar, é um lugar bem isolado.

No dia seguinte a família viajou com o mínimo possível, meio as pressas. Dentro do carro de Jaquison, um Celta de três anos atrás. O casal logicamente ia na frente, Jaquison no volante e o menino atrás. O transito estava livre. Devido aos problemas recentes na cidade muitos serviços estavam parados. Resultado: mesmo sendo seis horas da tarde, um horário de pico, as estradas tinham pouco movimento. Aproveitando-se disso Jaquison afundou o pé no acelerador. Muito acima do limite de velocidade, mas não havia guarda de trânsito para pará-lo nem sensor para captar seu excesso.

Jaquison e sua família tinham superado os limites da cidade, agora a viagem duraria mais algumas poucas horas, se o pior não acontecesse. Em um pedaço da autoestrada Jaquison se vê obrigado a parar seu Celta bruscamente, havia um tronco de árvore jogado no meio da estrada. - Pelo amor de Deus, desvia não para! - O aviso chegou tarde. Sônia já havia entendido que aquilo era uma tocaia, Jaquison por outro lado foi muito lerdo e só percebeu quando três homens armados se aproximaram do carro. - Todo mundo para fora! - Disse um deles. Um sujeito magro que escondia seu rosto por baixo de uma camisa que usava como máscara.

Os três foram obrigados a sair do carro, David demorou mais em compreender o que estava acontecendo, tanto que um dos bandidos precisou agarrar seu braço direito e o puxar com violência para fora. O movimento foi tão abrupto que David caiu de cara no asfalto quando foi retirado do veículo. Sônia, por reação automática, saiu em disparada para socorrer o filho. Porém seu caminho foi barrado por um dos bandidos que estava mais perto.

Jaquison e o filho foram obrigados a se afastar do carro. A intenção dos três meliantes era de levar o carro com Sônia dentro. Não precisava ser muito genial para entender o que pretendiam fazer com ela. Até mesmo o pequeno David conseguiu perceber o perigo. Sem pensar muito o garoto abre sua boca e prepara a labareda mais potente que já fez até agora. As chamas saíram de sua boca e atingiram o bandido mais próximo dele. O homem gritou de dor e se debateu loucamente. Todos se afastaram. A agonia do crápula durou pouco, logo ele fica imóvel jogado no chão tostando o que sobrou do seu corpo. Após presenciarem aquela cena os dois bandidos restantes saíram em fuga. O medo, porém, não atingiu apenas os ladrões, mas também os pais do menino. Até mesmo eles começaram a ficar com um pé atrás por David. Um medo que iria aumentar e causar consequências. Uma coisa é ver uma criança queimar móveis outra bem diferente é perceber que ela pode incinerar um ser vivo sem nenhuma dificuldade.

O casal dirigiu por mais alguns quilômetros com David no banco de trás, nenhuma palavra foi dita. Em uma parte ainda mais deserta da estrada Jaquison e Sônia saem do Celta e pedem para que David fizesse o mesmo. - Espere por nós aqui. Já voltamos. - Disse o pai do menino. David ficou parado no acostamento enquanto via o carro de seus pais se afastando até sumir de vista. O garoto esperou, ficou plantado no mesmo lugar por quase quatro horas. Até que percebeu que seus pais não mais voltariam. O menino chorou e se convenceu de que aquela atitude dos dois foi a mais sensata. - Sou um monstro. - Pensou. - Quem poderia amar um monstro? - O menino tira suas roupas para poder assumir sua segunda forma. Agora transformado em dragão ele alça voo. Se quisesse poderia usar seus sentidos para rastrear seus pais, mas ele entendeu o recado deles. O garoto voou alto na direção oposta. Sem rumo, só queria ir o mais longe possível dali.

David passou dias sem regressar a sua forma humana, começou a sobreviver caçando pequenos animais que davam bobeira. Uma galinha aqui, um rato ali, um cachorro ou um gato. Seu instinto lhe dizia que aquelas carnes seriam saborosas e ao devorá-los ele recebeu sua comprovação. Voando as distancias são menores. O rapaz saiu do estado, parando em vários lugares diferentes. Se refugiando em casas abandonadas ou cavernas escuras onde não seria atormentado. Por onde ele passava lendas e histórias surgiam. Alguns juravam ter avistado um demônio outros achavam que era um espírito ou até mesmo um alienígena. A história do menino-dragão começou a ficar popular em menos de uma semana, isso acabou causando reações.

Certo dia David dormia em uma mata virgem que ficava na divisa do estado do Espírito Santo. A mata era fechada e praticamente não recebia visitas humanas. O pequeno dragão em pouco tempo começou a trocar o dia pela noite. Era mais fácil passar despercebido na escuridão. Outros de sua espécie, porém, não estavam nem um pouco preocupados se seriam ou não avistados. Eram poderosos demais para se sentirem ameaçados por "meros humanos". David desperta do seu sono ao ouvir um som de bater de asas. Ao abrir os olhos se depara com um dragão muito maior do que ele. Um lagarto alado com escamas brancas e olhos azuis. O garoto se sente ameaçado e mesmo estando em total desvantagem rosna para o gigante. O outro dragão se estivesse em sua forma humana riria da atitude do jovem.

Dagmar revela sua forma humana, o lagarto branco gigante some para dar lugar a uma bela ruiva. David ficou ainda mais assustado ao presenciar a mulher nessa forma do que na outra. Essa era a primeira vez que o menino via uma mulher, ainda mais uma tão bela como aquela, nua.

- Menino, qual o seu nome? - Para um leigo identificar um dragão macho de um fêmea é quase impossível. Dagmar já conseguia fazer isso sem titubear. David tentou responder, mas de sua boca só saíam rugidos. - Desse jeito você não vai conseguir falar nada, mude para sua outra forma. - David ficou envergonhado com a proposta, não queria ficar nu na frente de uma desconhecida. Dagmar logo entendeu o dilema do garoto. - Deixa de besteira, você não vai me mostrar nada que eu já não tenha visto.

David voltou a sua forma de garoto. Ainda tímido protegia sua vergonha com as duas mãos. - Meu nome é David.

- Você se transformou em **Dragon-Shifter** há quanto tempo.

- Dragon o quê?

- Dragon-Shifter. Você não é um dragão verdadeiro. Se fosse não teria nascido humano e nem poderia se transformar de bicho para gente.

- Acho que faz quase um mês.

- E seus pais?

Doeu dizer aquelas palavras, mas mesmo assim ele disse. - Me abandonaram.

- Entendo. Garoto, nossa gente precisa ser mais unida. Como você percebeu os humanos não irão nos aceitar. Eles não aceitam nem outros de sua própria raça quanto mais.

- Esta me convidando para morar com você?

- Sim. - Disse Dagmar com um sorriso malicioso, sem conseguir definir se o garoto captou a malicia de sua própria pergunta.

Dagmar voltou a se transformar em um dragão, David a seguiu. Os dois voaram alto no céu rumo a Brasília. Por todo o caminho atraíram olhares curiosos e espantados. Era o início de uma nova relação.


	14. Levanta

**Levanta**

**Miguel**

O garoto estava sentado em um banquinho de madeira, na frente de uma escrivaninha. Ele lia o livro sem título que encontrou em uma biblioteca surreal que situava-se dentro de um dos seus sonhos. Miguel conseguia folhear o livro e lê-lo com a maior facilidade, mesmo a escrita não sendo de um idioma que ele compreendesse. A barreira da linguagem era uma restrição que não existia no plano astral. Ao mesmo tempo em que lia as palavras sentado em seu quarto ele andava por uma floresta verde tão mágica que só poderia ser irreal. O jovem caminhava calmamente maravilhado pela beleza da mata. Árvores grandes de perder de vista, flores e plantas dos mais variados tipos, uma fauna exótica que incluía homenzinhos com asas do tamanho de passarinhos. A medida que uma parte do seu eu lia no quarto o cenário da floresta era preenchido por mais detalhes. A metade sua que explorava a mata acabou encontrando um templo em ruínas tomado por vinhas. O templo parecia asteca, cheio de figuras estranhas e pintado de amarelo, reluzindo quase tanto quanto ouro. Miguel continuou e se aproximou do bendito templo. A entrada estava aberta parecendo que só esperava por ele.

Um homem dormia em cima de um altar de pedra. Deitado de barriga para cima e com os braços cruzados sobre o peito ele bem que poderia estar morto, mas não tinha sinal de decomposição. Sua pele estava corada e parecia bem saudável. O homem, se é que era um homem, tinha orelhas pontudas e uma pele morena. Seus cabelos eram compridos e muito alvos. O elfo vestia uma armadura dourada que parecia ser meio inútil, já que havia um grande "decote" que deixava o peito e parte da barriga desprotegida. Assim que pôs os olhos sobre o elfo Miguel soube qual era seu nome. Sua parte que lia o livro no quarto tinha lido isso em uma das páginas. - Simladris?

Miguel sente que seu dever é despertar aquele sujeito. Ele toca no ombro do elfo e começou a balançá-lo, como se fosse acordar um parente que tirou uma soneca. O garoto desistiu dessa tentativa quando seu eu que lia o livro descobriu que essa não era a forma de acordar uma entidade que repousava por quase dez mil anos.

- O que esta tentando fazer? - Miguel olhou pros lados e viu um outro elfo com armadura dourada. Esse parecia ser mais velho, com uma barba bifurcada em duas tranças. Era um homem mais forte, ruivo e com a maior pose de viking. Isso é, se não fosse as orelhas pontudas. - Quem é você, humano? - Miguel falou seu nome e o motivo que o levava até ali.

- Desde a última era da magia o lorde Simladris dorme. Faz pouco tempo, dez mil anos só. - Miguel achou que o elfo ruivo estava sendo irônico, mas não estava. A contagem do tempo de seres de vida tão longa era diferente. - A primeira era da magia durou de vinte mil anos antes do seu Cristo até dez mil anos antes.

- Como nunca ninguém soube dessa época? - Perguntou Miguel. - Quer dizer, tantos paleontólogos e historiadores examinando o passado um deles ao menos deveria ter descoberto algo sobre isso, não?

- Foi uma era de magia, não material. Quando terminou todas as suas maravilhas sumiram, feito nevoa. Voltaram a Imatéria. Enfim, mudando de assunto, por que você quer despertar Simladris? O mundo esta muito bom sem ele.

Miguel não sabia como responder aquela pergunta. Para ser mais preciso ele não sabia nem o porquê de estar determinado em despertar aquele elfo adormecido. Estava seguindo o que o livro dizia sem nem a menos questioná-lo. Não há muito espaço para duvidas e questionamentos em um sonho, só se segue em frente. Mesmo assim Miguel não gostava da ideia de ser manipulado.

- Já não acho uma boa ideia terem despertado Dracul, o irmão desse aqui. Já basta um rei elfo no mundo, não precisamos de dois.

- O que são esses reis elfos?

- São sete ao todo. Comandam o mundo quando a magia volta a tona. O resto do tempo dormem.

Miguel viu a semelhança nas vestimentas do elfo viking e do elfo que dormia. A dedução não demorou a surgir. - Você é um deles, certo?

- Sim, me chamo **Abertofh**. O que nunca dorme.

A parte de Miguel que estava no quarto lendo o livro achou o nome de Abertofh, no mesmo instante o Miguel que estava na floresta conversando com o elfo descobriu que precisaria da ajuda dele se quisesse despertar Simladris. Miguel só não saberia dizer se devia.

- Você não gosta muito dos outros seis, não é? - Perguntou Miguel, pois sua parte que lia o livro leu uma menção sobre isso.

- Bando de loucos por controle. Nenhum deles faz a menor falta. Pena que são todos imortais.

- Por causa de Dracul vários morreram, cidades inteiras foram destruídas. - Miguel não sabia como ele sabia daquela informação, ele simplesmente sabia. - Tem que haver alguém para detê-lo. Se não você, tem que ser o irmão dele.

Abertofh botou sua mão direita sobre o peito de Simladris. Desse toque saiu uma luz intensa que começou com uma pequena bolota luminosa, depois foi crescendo até engolir toda aquele templo, depois a floresta. Pela primeira vez Miguel sentiu dor em um sonho. Para sua sorte não durou muito, logo ele acordou. Estava de volta a sua cama, imóvel.

- Nossa, garoto. Mas você dorme, viu!

- Ôh! É a única alegria que me resta.

Dandara chega sentiu uma pontada no peito quando seu sobrinho lhe deu aquela resposta. Depois dessa ele resolveu sair do quarto. Deixando que Miguel voltasse ao seu sono. Algo que não custou a demorar. Em menos de dez minutos o garoto já tinha caído nos braços de Morfeu. Miguel tinha voltado a floresta mística que tinha deixado para trás. O garoto estava de volta ao templo. Dessa vez porém não havia mais nenhum elfo repousando em altar ou nenhum barbudo fazendo a vigília. Essa segunda tentativa de sono não se prolongou muito. Miguel acorda assustado ao ouvir seu pai entrando em seu carro eufórico. Devido ao seu trauma Miguel chegou até a acreditar que estava no meio de uma segunda invasão monstruosa. O motivo do fuzuê, no entanto, era outro. Jorge chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo, Miguel nunca viu seu pai assim antes.

- Meu filho! Você vai voltar a andar!

Se ouvisse isso de outra boca Miguel acreditaria que fosse uma piada de muito mal gosto, e ele já ouviu muitas. Mas era seu pai que estava trazendo a novidade. - Será? - Uma luz de esperança nasceu em seu peito, mesmo ele tendo a impressão que aquele tipo de milagre era impossível. Jorge não deu muitos detalhes, apenas arrumou suas malas e levou seu filho para uma viagem. Dessa vez de avião. Miguel nunca havia viajado de avião na vida. Devido a sua limitação física ele chegou até a acreditar que nunca teria essa experiência. Mesmo que aquela esperança que seu pai trazia fosse vã pelo menos serviu para voar. Após as horas de voo, que foram menos impressionantes do que ele esperava, Miguel foi levado pelo pai até uma grande empresa chamada Cyberdine. Os dois foram de táxi.

Jorge conversava com pessoas que pareciam ser médicas devido aos jalecos brancos que usavam. Entre essas pessoas Miguel reconheceu Ariel. A moça havia o visitado umas duas ou três vezes já tinha algum tempo. A última vez que o garoto viu seu rosto foi em um sonho, a qual ela aparecia dando comida a ele. Jorge não dividiu nenhuma informação com o filho, apenas o acompanhou enquanto ele era levado deitado em uma maca a sala de cirurgia. - O que esta acontecendo? - Perguntou Miguel, meio temeroso. Ninguém respondeu. Mais tarde, já dentro da sala, um dos cirurgiões injetou algo em suas veias que o fez dormir novamente.

Miguel acordou em um leito de hospital. O garoto levantou o braço para coçar a cabeça. Seus membros respondiam aos seus comandos. Por causa disso ele deduziu que ainda dormia. Deduziu errado. Ainda sem perceber que estava acordado Miguel se levantou da cama, estava de pé. A sensação era estranha. Suas pernas doíam um pouco por causa da longa inatividade. Não existia dor em sonhos, por isso que a ficha caiu. Aquilo era real.

O primeiro passo foi meio difícil, ele quase caiu, mas após o quarto já tinha encontrado seu ponto de equilíbrio. Jorge entrou no quarto que servia de leito para seu filho com tanta agressividade que houve um forte baque quando a porta bateu na parede. A alegria que o homem sentia por ver Miguel em pé era tão grande que ele quase teve um início de enfarte. Felizmente aquela alegria não foi obscurecida por nenhuma catástrofe. Jorge ficou parado e esperou que Miguel caminhasse até ele. Como faria um pai que incentivava seu bebê a dar seus primeiros passos. Houve um abraço apertado de urso entre os dois. Era o início de uma nova fase.


End file.
